Bella's Comet
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Starts off 20yrs after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella was changed a year after her new friend saved her in the woods and she's made all new friends. The Cullens go back to Forks to re enroll in hs years later where they encounter Bella.
1. Visiting Forks

This is my first Twilight fanfic, I hope it gets some good reviews. Anyway, it starts off twenty years after Edward left Bella in the woods. I will put up the second chapter as soon as I get three reviews. There are going to be quite a few new characters in this story and I dont plan on having Bella forgive Edward so darn easily as Ive read in other fanfics. Also she is not some all powerful being as Ive also read in others. She only has her mind shield... thing... o.O and is still learning to extend it past a five foot radius. I hope I can get their characters right to avoid a lot of OOCnes. If you have any suggestions please PM me or leave the idea in a review, of course I will give credit to those whose ideas I use. Oh and I will attempt to make as many references to the first book and beginning of the second as possible to keep to the book timline. If an event would happen regardless of how Ive changed the story then I am going to try my best to fit it in there. Well enjoy (I hope) ^_^

I own nothing of Twilight, I do however own the new characters and the idea of how to use them otherwise I own nothing.

* * *

Things hadn't changed much in Forks except that all of Bella's friends were twenty years older and even taking their own children to school this morning. Some of them who didn't have children were hurrying on to work or to run errands for the day. Most of them were in their late thirties and had forgotten about Bella who twenty years earlier had disappeared the day her boyfriend Edward Cullen had broken up with her and announced his family's choice to move away from Forks. Her father, Charlie Swan had searched for her high and low but found nothing. He now was retired spending his days with his best friend Billy Black fishing or watching games at either ones home.

Bella was now living in Las Vegas. Taking a break from the normal cloudy atmosphere she had to be in. The great thing about Vegas was that there was absolutely nothing suspicious about only coming out at night and sleeping during the day, especially when you worked on the famous Vegas Strip. Since she didn't have the power her old best friend Alice Cullen did of seeing the future Bella had to work to not raise suspicion. Upside was she didn't need to eat, among other things as normal humans did. Another upside was that she wasn't alone. No she hadn't gotten herself a boyfriend or anything, in fact her new 'sibling' was a girl.

"Sakura" Bella knocked on her 'sisters' door.

The door swung open revealing a petite pale girl. Her black straight hair reached her waist and her honey colored eyes were perfectly placed on her heart shaped face. "I've got the tickets to Forks already" a smile graced her lips.

With a sigh Bella shook her head, "I don't see why you want to go back there"

"Don't worry we wont run into them" Sakura assured.

"Now your psychic too?" asked Bella a bit irritated.

With a chuckle Sakura sat on her bed letting Bella into the room. "No but what are the chances of running into them when its only been twenty years? Chances are your old friends would recognize them if they're seen in town"

"They'd recognize me too" Bella didn't want to go back to Forks. Even if the Cullens weren't there anymore.

"But they've only known you as the human Bella. You're a vampire now" Sakura smiled triumphantly. "Plus you'd get to see your father"

Bella flinched. Seeing her father would mean everything to her but how exactly would she explain her absence for the past twenty years and the fact that she hasn't changed much physically? "I cant"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Come on Bella please. I know you want to go. Don't you want to see everyone? Even if it is from afar?"

"Well…"

Seeing that she was winning the argument she continued, "and were only going to be there for the weekend"

"Only two days and two nights" Bella hated that Sakura was winning, and even more that she was right. Seeing Charlie from afar would be better than nothing. Even if she couldn't speak to him or let him know she was there she could at least see that he was doing alright instead of only imagining the worst possible scenario for him after she'd left.

* * *

Few hours later (Friday night)

The two vampire sisters had gotten off of the plane and had rented a car for the visit. On the drive down to Forks Bella felt herself become anxious at going back to where she had spent her last human year. Sakura trying to be oblivious of Bella's mood drove to a small hotel where they would be 'sleeping.' After checking in and going up to their room Bella felt as if she should go see her dad now since it was night and he would be sleeping. No one would notice her slip inside the house she once inhabited and she could be close to him even if he wasn't fully conscious about it.

"Sakura is it…" Bella started but stopped when Sakura put her hand up palm facing Bella in a motion to stop.

"Just go. I'm going to catch something to eat. Just be careful, I hear there are werewolves out here"

With a smile knowing Sakura wasn't one for physical affection Bella headed out into the night. The would have been dangerous streets to her human self were now in the easiest sense, safe and boring to her vampire self. It didn't take her long to reach the Swan residence. Slipping inside avoiding the porch light that was on she smelled the familiar scent of her father. He was upstairs in his room in a sound sleep snoring away. Bella appeared by his bedside smiling at him. She brushed back a few strands of graying hair of his to see his face clearly. He looked different with his gray hair and more wrinkles adorning his face.

"Renee… she's home" he mumbled in his sleep.

Bella listened to the mumbles before exiting the room. She didn't have to be a mind reader or something of the sort to know he was dreaming of the day she would go home to him. Guilt sprang up inside of her easily because of that. Knowing she would never go back to him. At least not to his knowledge. Silently walking to her old room she saw that it was just as she had left it. A thin layer of dust covered most of her things making her think that Charlie hadn't been in there for a while. Her computer and bed were just as they had been back then. The same purple blankets she'd adapted to when she had first come to live with her dad, the same wheezing computer, the same red journal… wait…

_'Red journal?'_ she went over to pick up the small book but before her fingers could touch it she heard Charlie getting up from his bed. Hiding behind the open door she watched him shuffle awkwardly into her room and look around. "It felt so real…"

He turned on the light as if waiting to see Bella sleeping on her bed. The dust irritated Bella when he had shuffled in making her hold her breath. Charlie scratched his head before letting his shoulders slump and turning off the light. He stopped at the door, "just another dream" he sighed sadly.

At that moment Bella wanted to more than to reach out to her father who wasn't even at an arms length away from her. She wanted to comfort him and tell him she would come back. It took a lot of her restraint to keep quiet and let him crawl into his bed to try and sleep. Once he was snoring again Bella jumped out of her bedroom window landing softly on the ground below. After seeing her father that way she didn't even want to see the rest of the house. Not feeling like going to face her sister just yet Bella made herself go to the one place where she had so many memories but no chance of ever fitting in, even as a fellow vampire.

The Cullen home was empty just as she expected. No one had been there in years and the flowers and weeds were taking back their land. Peeking inside she saw Edward's piano covered in a white cloth. "Why would they leave it here?" she mused.

Not wanting to step inside the empty house she headed back to where her sister would be waiting in the hotel room. When Bella stepped inside the room she was surprised to see her sister wiping blood off of her chin.

"Rough night?" Bella leaned against the wall facing her sister.

"It seems the rumors are true about wolf like creatures here in Forks" Sakura frowned, "I almost had a nasty run in with them by the reservation."

Bella sighed,_ 'if its not one monster here in Forks its another' _Sakura looked at her sister curiously but said nothing. Both females decided to watch a movie on the hotels television. Good thing it had cable or else the task of watching tv would be even more unappealing to them. At three in the morning Sakura sighed, "This is SO boring"

"I told you Forks doesn't have much to offer" Bella huffed.

"Yes but that was what, few days after we first met?" Sakura frowned recalling meeting Bella in the woods. It was a few hours after Edward had left her there broken on the forest floor.

_FLASHBACK _

_Bella stared at nothing in particular leaving her with a dazed look. In her mind she was trying to convince herself that it made sense. That someone as godly and perfect as Edward Cullen, even the name stung her, could never fall for someone plain and boring like her. That of course the Cullen family would not want someone as clumsy and fragile as her as their daughter and sister. Bella felt as if a hole had been ripped in her chest making it hard to breath or ignore. She was only semi aware of the fact that it was dark, cold and her current position of the fetal position was making it worse. Bella had heard someone calling out her name, someone who she did not recognize. Lights cut through the vegetation around her reaching her face slightly as her name seemed louder in her ears. Even being out of it she knew it wasn't Charlie calling her name. It was someone younger and the voice sounded smoother, deeper to her ears. _

"_Bella!" it called out again. _

_She thought about responding, getting the feeling that she should. Trying to move her neck in the direction of the calling she realized it sounded like more than one voice. Gathering as much air as she could she wondered if they would be able to hear her if she called out. _

_Sakura had been watching for hours now contemplating helping the broken girl below her. So many things were considered in the possible helping including losing control and killing the girl. Of course Bella wasn't in any real danger, if the vampire that had left her had really been the last to leave then there would be nothing more dangerous than she right? Sakura decided she would wait until the team of people outside the forest would find the girl. At least this way Sakura would know the girl was safe with her own kind. Yes this had been her choice until a sickly scent had reached her. It was like nothing she'd ever smelled before and it was rather disgusting to her senses. A large animal was heading for the girl on the floor sniffing the air searching for something. Without a second thought Sakura jumped down from her seat in the tree to pick Bella up and run as fast as her inhuman abilities allowed her to. A growl was heard behind her but of course Sakura only sped up without so much as a glance back._

FLASHBACK OVER

"It took you three days to stop mumbling about them and actually try to listen to what I was saying" Sakura frowned. "Then months to seem less dead"

Bella avoided her sisters gaze focusing it on the patterns on the beds. Sakura sighed again, "so are you going to go see your father later today?"

"Yeah" Bella seemed a bit lost in thought.

"Am I allowed to come with?"

"Of course" Bella smiled.

Few hours later when humans were actually waking up the two sisters got ready to go see Bella's dad. Sakura wore a black winter coat over a thin white hooded shirt. Her dark blue skinny jeans were tucked into short boots. Bella wore the same only with different colors. She had on black skinny jeans tucked into dark gray boots, a white shirt and a navy blue coat with white lining. Going over to her dads house Bella realized that her dad wasn't home. The taxi had dropped them off right in front of the Swan residence and Bella didn't need to knock to confirm that Charlie wasn't home. His scent alone was proof enough that he'd left about an hour ago with someone.

"Do you want to follow the scent?" Sakura suggested.

"I didn't come here to stare at an empty house" Bella replied heading in the direction her fathers scent led.

What would have been a fifteen minute drive was a three minute run now. Bella didn't have to have altered senses to know she was now on the Quileute reservation. _'No doubt Charlie's with Billy'_ Billy, the name sent a whole new wave of memories for Bella.

The day Billy had shown up to her fathers house unexpectedly to watch a game hinting at knowing that Bella was with Edward then. She remembered sitting through the game with them to make sure Billy wouldn't say a word to Charlie about Edward (Twilight though I forgot what page .). Now that name made her un-beating heart ache unexpectedly. Bella had been sure she felt nothing more for…_ him_. And lest we forget the 'subtle' warning he had given her in her fathers kitchen about the Cullens.

"Bella?" Sakura was starting to think that maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea for her sister. She'd never seen Bella so spacey. Maybe bored or uninterested but never like this.

"Hm?" Bella and her sister stood in front of Billy's house.

"Nothing…" Sakura saw the way Bella looked at the small house. Bella looked as if she wished she could walk in and tell everyone she was there.

A loud growl was heard behind them. Both turned to see what it was and were to say the least shocked to see four giant wolves baring their teeth at them. Sakura crouched in front of Bella defensively ready to attack if needed while Bella was still in shock at seeing wolves the size of a horse before her. One of the wolves, the obvious leader of the pack stepped forward slowly still baring his teeth menacingly at them.

"Bella… you need to run" Sakura spoke low enough hoping the wolves wouldn't understand.

One of the other wolves, a russet colored one whined and stepped forward. The leader looked back and growled a response making the russet wolf stop in his tracks and whine. Bella knew there was something familiar about wolves in Forks. Someone had told her something about them when she was human but she couldn't remember who or when. She searched through her human memories but it was like looking through a blurred camera lens. Even the voices seemed off in her mind.

"Bella" Sakura whispered more urgently. "Please" her tone was desperate now.

Bella shook her head focusing on the russet wolf who hadn't taken its eyes off her, "I wont leave you"

"Now is not the time for heroics" she scoffed starting to calculate which wolf she should take down first and wondering if they were good fighters. Her instincts told her to avoid their teeth at all costs.

"Then don't tell me to leave" she countered crouching next to her sister.

Sakura frowned, "If I would have wanted you to die then I would have left you a human in the forest twenty years ago for those animals to eat you"

The leader of the wolves stared at Bella while the russet wolf whined. The wolves retreated into the woods for a minute before coming out as boys. They each wore only a pair of black pants and had their hair cropped up. They came out closing the distance between them and the sisters easily with their long legs. The first to speak was the leader, "Are you Isabella?"

Bella stood straight shocked at the familiar name, "How…"

"Bella do you know them?" Sakura still crouched in case of a surprise attack.

Bella tried to search through her human memories but nothing came up of knowing four boys who transformed into wolves. She was so sure in fact she replied, "No"

"Bella" one of the boys behind the leader spoke. "Its me… Jacob… Jacob Black"

Bella blinked a few times unbelieving. This person who claimed to be her old friend Jacob was an exact replica of him. But it had been twenty years! _'How could he still look the same if not just a bit older?' _Bella shook her head, "Your not Jacob"

"I don't age Bella." he explained knowingly. "I've been stuck at this age for years."

"No, my friend wasn't a… dog" she muttered.

"I resent that" he acted hurt. "Okay how would I know that you're here to see your dad Charlie? don't you remember the truck my dad sold to your dad for you? Or how about the walk on the beach we had when I told you about the Cullens?"

The name lashed out at her. If she were human she was sure she'd be hyperventilating by now. Good thing her perfect body would not betray her in such a way. Instead she stood there staring at Jacob for the longest time. Sakura was tired of waiting and shifted closer to Bella, "Look Bella if you don't know them then lets go. I don't want to be responsible for killing four wolves"

One of the other boys behind the leader scoffed, "Who said you'd be able to kill us leech?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed on the wolf boy, "I've killed bigger than you mutt"

"Sounds like a challenge" the wolf boy replied.

"Paul" the leader snapped.

"Bella…" Jacob stepped forward extending his arms in a sign of no threat.

"Sakura lets go" Bella stepped back lightly.

"No Bella please…. Its really me" Jacob frowned.

"I want to leave" Bella pulled her sister back slowly in retreat.

"You can talk to Charlie" the leader voiced making Bella pause. "He now believes in our stories. He knows about us Bella"

Sakura looked at Bella's torn expression getting angry at the pain her sister was experiencing due to the leaders words. With a snarl she snapped, "How dare you use that against her?"

"I'm not using anything against her" he defended.

"I'm going to rip your throat out dog" Sakura was about to launch herself at him when they all heard the door of the small wooden house creak open and someone shuffle out.

"Bella?" Charlie said unbelieving.

Bella's eyes widened before she turned in his direction, "Charlie…"


	2. An Old Enemy

Okay heres chapter two. Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who favored and/or put it on story alert. One thing I wanted to kind of run by you was that Im not going to put the Cullens in until maybe two or three more chapters since I want to focus a little bit on Bella's and Jacobs relationship. Yes I know they never get past the friends phase but heres the thing. Now that Bella is a vampire and cant have kids sadly Reneesme will never get to exist so there is no 'supernatural pull' that Jacob and Bella have for each other. Jacob wont imprint on Bellas daughter so I was thinking of making them just best friends (or Jacob with a crush on her?). I know the Victoria situation would happen regardless so that's why Im adding that in there. Also another reason Im not going to add the Cullens yet is because they cant go back to Forks until all of the people that knew of them have to die so they wont be recognized. Any ideas of how many years should go by? Most of the students would be in their late thirties so I'm still mulling over a set number of years.

Hm what else, I know I'm forgetting something but I just dont know what. I'll remember later ^_^

I dont own Twilight or any of the original characters. I only own my new characters and the idea of how to use them.

* * *

_"I'm going to rip your throat out dog" Sakura was about to launch herself at him when they all heard the door of the small wooden house creak open and someone shuffle out._

_"Bella?" Charlie said unbelieving._

_Bella's eyes widened before she turned in his direction, "Charlie…"_

**An Old Enemy**

"You came back" his voice was hoarse, unbelieving of the sight before him. Behind him rolled out his best friend Billy in his wheelchair.

"I tried to keep him inside but there's only so much a person in a wheelchair can do" Billy grimaced.

"Its alright" the leader replied.

Bella was still staring at her father who was also staring at her. Sakura stood straight eyeing the boys from the corner of her eyes. The one named Paul kept scowling at her causing her to hiss in response. Bella's head snapped back to her sister to see what had happened. At that moment the leader glared at Paul making him calm down. Sakura only smirked at Paul who turned away.

Bella walked up to Charlie slowly as if not wanting to scare him, or to wake up from a non existent dream. "Dad…" she chocked out stopping a few feet in front of him.

Without so much as a second thought he slammed his body into her in a tight, well to human standards, hug. The pack of wolves tensed themselves at the scene unknowing if Bella could control her thirst. Bella held her breath and stood there in the embrace wanting to hug back but afraid she might crush him in her happiness. If she were human then she would have been sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, but then again if she'd been human they probably wouldn't be here in this situation right now. Dry sobs came out of her sounding as if she was chocking. Charlie stepped back to look at her, "Are you alright?"

"I cant cry" she smiled weakly still dry sobbing.

"Oh right…" he had only heard in the Quileute legends about the 'cold ones.' Since her disappearance Billy had decided to not let Charlie know about vampires since it no longer mattered. Charlie being the chief found evidences of his own and had pieced together the mystery of the wolves. When he had confronted Billy about it Billy had first played dumb but gave up since Charlie's 'evidence' was undeniable. Since then he had heard all of the legends of the tribe and pieced together the Cullens as 'cold ones.' It didn't take long for him to figure out that Bella had known and hope that somewhere she was alive, even if it meant she was alive as something other than human. "Bella… where have you been?"

Her chocking sobs stopped slowly, "As of late I was living in Vegas"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this, "Isn't it sunny there?"

Bella smiled, "Not a night on the strip"

He coughed, "I hope you haven't been off gambling while I've been worrying about you"

"I wanted to come but…" she bit her lower lip out of habit.

"You can tell me later" Charlie wanted to make sure there would be a 'later' for them to talk. He didn't want her running off again without a goodbye.

"Sure" she smiled cautiously as if knowing what he was up to.

"So whose your friend?" he looked over to Sakura who looked very much out of place among the tanned boys. Her pale skin contrasted theirs so drastically that it made her very hard to ignore in Charlie's eyes. She was currently smirking at Paul who was looking away with his fists balled up so tight it looked as if his knuckles were going to pop out of his skin. Bella looked over to Sakura who glanced back acknowledging that the conversation had turned to her.

With small graceful strides Sakura stepped onto the porch to face Charlie. "Hello, my name is Sakura Nishimura" she extended her hand out slowly for him to shake.

Startled at how easy it was for her to act around him he shook her hand. Sakura smiled tentatively hoping she hadn't scared him. Charlie cleared his throat, "Have you been taking care of her?"

Bella groaned slightly, "Dad…"

With a chuckle Sakura answered, "as if she were of my own flesh" she left out the 'blood' since it was obvious the only blood they had in them was the one they consumed.

"Hmph" he glanced over at the wolves who were watching the scene as if waiting for one of the girls to snap.

The leader of the wolf group suggested they go inside to catch up. Agreeing Charlie put his arm around Bella afraid she would disappear. At this Bella sighed quietly so he didn't notice but went along with him anyway. Billy let them go in first before wheeling himself after Sakura who was the last to enter. The wooden house was small so it was quite hard to fit all of them inside. Once they were all introduced the wolves Jared and Paul left to eat at the leader Sam's home where his fiancé had no doubt food on the table waiting for them. Sam stayed behind wanting to find out more about Bella and her new friend Sakura. Jacob stayed being emotionally attached to the subject, Bella. Sakura being quiet for most of the conversation decided that it would be best if she left the small home to let them have some privacy. After excusing herself Sakura went to explore the surrounding area.

Inside the small house Bella sat next to her dad on the small couch while Billy sat in his wheelchair opposite from them. Jacob sat on the floor with his legs crossed and Sam stood by Billy with his arms crossed. Of course Bella was updated on everything that her dad had been doing as well as how he knew about the supernatural world. She had felt guilty at knowing that she could have come back sooner but didn't and glad that now she was sitting next to her dad who seemed so at ease that he sometimes forgot she was a vampire now.

Hours passed when they all realized that the sun was starting to go down. They'd spent almost all day talking and catching up. Sam stretched out, "Well I think I will go home to tend to my lovely fiancé who is probably wondering when I am going to be home"

"You do that" Jacob replied barely taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Where is your friend?" Sam asked Bella.

"Don't worry about us. We don't hunt humans" Bella was a bit irritated at Sam who through out the conversation had either said nothing or spoke of his obvious distaste for vampires.

"So your like the Cullens" If Sam would have only known the impact those words had on Bella then he wouldn't have said them.

Before Bella could reply a loud metallic sound was heard followed by a scream. Sam, Jacob and Bella raced out to see what had happened. After a good minute of running at their fullest speeds they each saw Paul and Jared charge at someone. Bella took a step forward seeing a pale hand at her feet. Assuming the worst she ran to defend her friend from being killed by the wolves. Another scream was heard while more metallic sounds echoed in their ears. Bella was frightened at the thought of being too late to help her sister Sakura. Sakura, the one who had created her, nurtured her, helped her heal her mental wounds as best as she could. _'I wont let this happen'_

Bella launched herself forward with her strength hoping she would be able to take on the wolves alone. What she saw in a small clearing was far from what she expected. Sakura was in a death match with another vampire who was missing his right hand and left foot. Paul and Jared were helping by keeping the vampire trapped. The three circled the vampire boy while he tried his best to keep track of the tree of them. Sakura sunk her teeth into the blonde boys shoulder tearing off his left arm entirely. Paul took his turn knocking the boy down and removing the head. Jared removed a leg. Sam and Jacob tore apart the rest and started a fire. The screams of the boy etched themselves forever into the minds of the killers. Bella aided her sister in tossing the parts into the flames before it could reattach itself.

"That vampire was really close to the house" Bella looked into the flames making sure every piece was burned.

"I agree" Sam had transformed back to his human self and pulled on his pants while the others stayed on their guards as werewolves. "Too close" he eyed Paul and Jared.

"It wasn't their fault. It came from the beach. It must have swum here" Sakura knelt down staring at the flames. "Bella, we cant leave anymore"

"What? Why?"

"You once told me about a Victoria"

Bella froze in realization, "She's back"

Sakura said nothing while thinking to herself that she shouldn't have brought Bella back to Forks. Now who knew what they would encounter with werewolves in the area. It proved that there were other things in Forks. Sam ordered the pack to go get some rest while he talked with Bella and Sakura. Jacob had wanted to stay so he could have some alone time to talk to Bella himself but of course being ordered he had no choice in the matter and trotted off in his wolf form to get some rest. Paul who was easily the most short tempered one glared at the vampire sisters before leaving making his distrust for them shown. Bella frowned and Sakura had smirked at this. As soon as the three wolves were gone Sam questioned Bella on what she thought should be done. The options ranged from staying for years and protecting Forks together to Bella and Sakura hunting down Victoria.

Impatience got the better of Sakura after an hour though. She had been sitting in a tall tree listening to the conversation roll on but now spoke, "Isn't it obvious?"

Both Bella and Sam looked up at her, neither needing light to see through the darkness. Sam spoke, "what is?"

"This Victoria wants revenge on Bella right?"_ 'fact one' _she thought.

"Yes"

"She knows the Cullens have left by now and that Bella is not with them" _'fact two'_

"Yeah"

"Victoria is blindly searching, hoping Bella will come back to Forks but she wont show herself here for fear of the wolves" _'fact three'_

"Get on with it" Sam was annoyed by this point.

"Sam didn't you say that there has been a recent outbreak of newborn vampires?" Sakura was hoping that they would understand by now.

Realization hitting Bella, "You think Victoria is the cause of them? But why would she?"

"To find you" Sam stood thinking deeply. "She wont risk herself being killed. Maybe she's gathering a group of new vampires to take the wolves on while she searches for you. I wonder if she knows your no longer human..."

Even though his idea made sense they had no idea of knowing if it was true or not. After all they only had those facts and a now dead newborn boy vampire's ashes where the fire had been. Sam yawned trying to hide it. Of course the sisters saw it anyway and Bella offered him to go home while she and Sakura would keep watch over the people. Without much of a choice Sam agreed and ran off to his home where no doubt his fiancé was still up waiting for him to come home.

When he was finally gone and out of ear shot Sakura jumped down to Bella's side. "What are you thinking about?"

Bella frowned, "that I have to watch over Charlie"

"I'll stick around here and watch the people on the reservation then"

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you into this" Bella frowned.

"We're sisters aren't we?" Sakura smiled softly.

"I just… was reminded of how _he_ doesn't love me."

"Bella don't you dare go down that road of self pity again" Sakura growled.

Bella laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. After all if it weren't for _him_ leaving I'd have never met you and would probably be a broken human still"

"That's better. But its more like if those animals hadn't started to get too close to you I would have left you"

"Right… animals…" Bella mused. _'Wait a second… could those animals have been the wolves?' _her eyes widened. If the wolves hadn't been searching for her then she would still be a human. If Sam would have found her what would have happened? Would she have been able to come out of her depression? Would she have figured out that there were werewolves in Forks? All these questions ran through her mind considering every single possibility. Her father would not have been a sad man for years as he'd explained back in the Black home. Maybe she would have been friends with the wolves, and what would have happened to her when Victoria came back and Bella was sadly still a human? Would Victoria have won?

Bella turned to her sister who spoke softly, "I'm assuming you've finally come to the conclusion I did of the what ifs and would have beens huh?"

"You figured it out already? That they were the animals you saved me from? … even though they were only searching for me?" Bella's voice sounded hollow to her own ears.

"Bella I figured it out as soon as I saw them" a rueful smile tugged at her lips.

"I feel slow for the first time in years" Bella mumbled.

A chuckle escaped her, "You were just too shocked at seeing them and your father all at once. I don't blame you for not noticing a detail as small yet hugely impacting as this"

Silence filled the air between them for a few minutes, "I regret nothing" Bella turned and left leaving a smiling Sakura looking shocked and relieved at her sister's words. She knew Bella wasn't lying since Bella had never been and still wasn't a very good actress. But even knowing Bella didn't not regret anything of how her life had turned out Sakura felt guilty nonetheless. How could she have known that her saving Bella would have drastically changed the outcome of her life? _'Maybe Bella would have been better off. I wish I knew if I ruined her life or not'_

* * *

Sunday

Sakura's sulking did not stop until sunrise when she heard the wolf boys going over to see Billy Black. Her heightened hearing let her know that Charlie was coming down to see Billy about the new information they had gathered and possible strategies._ 'No doubt Bella is coming along' _

Sure enough twenty minutes later Charlie showed up in Bella's old truck with Bella in the passengers seat. Both got out and were greeted by the tanned occupants of the house. Sakura only sat up from her perch in a tree knowing Bella would be able to hear and smell her from the distance she was in. It wasn't that Sakura didn't feel welcome here it was just that she was a rather loner by nature. It had been an interesting decision on her part to help a human girl get back on her feet before deciding to change her.

FLASHBACK

_Bella had been doing better now that she was taking steps towards coming out of her depression over __them__. She was happy that she had gotten a new friend and sister, sad at not being able to go home to Charlie even though she was still human and finally frustrated at the fact that her savior refused to change her. For now they were living in Tokyo Japan where Sakura felt most comfortable. Yet another city that stayed up at night and if they ever needed anything Bella would go out during the day. Sakura had been born during the Edo period in Japan and then changed at the age of eighteen. Details of her change had been withheld so far from Bella always saying it was 'just a good thing' that she had been changed. _

_Smelling breakfast in the kitchen Bella got up from her bed. Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast for her, "Breakfast for the human"_

_Bella smiled before remembering who else had used those words. Her smile turned into a frown. Seeing the change Sakura turned around to fully face Bella, "I hope your not thinking of him again. Remember what we talked about" _

"_I remember" Bella smiled again. "So what's for breakfast?" she knew Sakura didn't like the moping attitude and wouldn't hesitate to tell her to stop or talk about it. Talking about them didn't hurt as much anymore but it still stung to hear their names being spoken. She figured it would take more than six months to get completely over them if she ever did. That's why she wanted to be changed now. She could get over them completely since she'd heard it was easy for vampires to be distracted. Forgetting them entirely was out of the question since they had played a very vital part of her life for a small year. But for that year Bella felt like the happiest girl alongside her boyfriend. _

"_It would be less expensive for me to drink meals" Bella quietly stated. _

_Sakura froze, "Don't"_

"_Why?" her expression hurt._

"_Your going back to your father" it was something Sakura had been determined to make Bella do. "as soon as you can deal with the facts without hugging your chest and hyperventilating"_

"_I haven't done that in awhile"_

"_Because we haven't talked about the Cullens in awhile"_

_Bella's breath hitched at the name, "See? No hugging"_

"_Bella" Sakura closed her eyes in frustration. _

FLASHBACK OVER

Of course it wasn't until a month later that they struck a deal that would give Bella a chance at being a vampire. Hearing her sisters voice Sakura snapped out of her flashback and smiled down at her sister who was looking up at her from the forest floor.

"Aren't you going to eat with me?" Bella wondered what had her sister been thinking about before she had spoke. She hoped that it wasn't about their conversation last night before she left to protect Charlie.

"Yeah I'm right behind you" Sakura was standing beside Bella in a swift motion.

Both ran into the forest away from the reservation so the wolves wouldn't interfere with their meal. Sam wasn't too keen on having vampires around even if they didn't hunt humans. After all it was in his 'werewolf' nature to kill all vampires no matter if they were friends.


	3. Spend Some Time

Okay here's the third chapter ^_^ I decided to have Jacob have a crush on Bella. Idk if I should make it into something more later in the story just yet. But don't freak, it IS a BellaXEdward fic ^_^ I hope I'm not messing up the Victoria situation. Just trying to mold it into the story haha. I've decided that 70 years is enough time for the Cullens to come back but I don't just want to jump to when they come back so like I mentioned before I'm going to focus a little on Bella and Jacobs friendship. I admit I was a bit stuck on whether Embry and Quil should be part of the pack or not but I think I found a suitable alternative for them (and Seth and Leah ^_^) Okay so I have a few questions that I would like for you guys to answer in reviews if possible...

1. Do you think I'm going too fast/slow with the story?

2. What characters would you like to see more of?

3. Am I forgetting any vital characters or events?

4. Do you think that the characters are OOC?

5. Should I write part of it in a specific characters POV? if so who?

6. Would you like it if I sort of went to maybe a Cullens POV now so you can see what they're up to?

Okay those are my questions so please help me out. Also I would like to see four more reviews before I post up the fourth chapter ^_^ remember reviews motivate me!

* * *

_"Aren't you going to eat with me?" Bella wondered what had her sister been thinking about before she had spoke. She hoped that it wasn't about their conversation last night before she left to protect Charlie._

_"Yeah I'm right behind you" Sakura was standing beside Bella in a swift motion._

_Both ran into the forest away from the reservation so the wolves wouldn't interfere with their meal. Sam wasn't too keen on having vampires around even if they didn't hunt humans. After all it was in his 'werewolf' nature to kill all vampires no matter if they were friends._

**Spend Some Time**

"Where did Bella go?" Billy asked Charlie when he entered the Black home. Billy was currently sitting in his wheelchair watching a rerun of a fishing show. His eyes were cautious and even though he would never admit it, he didn't trust Bella as much anymore. She hadn't broken the treaty with the Indians since she wasn't bitten by a Cullen nor was she changed even in the same country but still.

Charlie sat on the couch, "She went to get something to eat with her friend"

"They're not hunting here on the reservation are they?"

"No they're going somewhere else from what she said"

Billy turned the television down a little bit, "Charlie do you think it's a good idea to trust Bella around here?"

Charlie immediately was defensive, "If she says she doesn't hunt humans then she doesn't hunt humans and that's that"

"I didn't mean for you to get like this but, she didn't tell you the truth about vampires"

"Neither did you Billy" he crossed his arms, "and you knew long before she did"

A loud frustrated sigh escaped, "You cant be blinded because she is your daughter"

"Your grandfather believed the Cullens were different. He took their word. Cant you take hers?"

"You know that's a good idea" Billy scratched his chin lightly. _'I'll talk to Sam about this'_

* * *

"My kill was bigger" Sakura smirked proudly standing by a drained deer.

Bella rolled her eyes, _'why does hunting have to be a competition?'_

A growl was heard nearby and Bella was gone. Nearby was a mountain lion enjoying its kill, a small deer that had fallen away from the group. Its teeth and muzzle were red from the deer's blood as were its paws. Knowing that the animal would have sensed her by now Bella crouched close to her desired meal. The large cat snarled while swinging its paws in defense showing it was not afraid to fight for its meal. It wasn't much of a fight after Bella sunk her teeth into the animals neck. It slowly stopped thrashing and was drained from its blood. Wiping her mouth Bella announced, "I won!"

"Only since I don't have a taste for mountain lion" Sakura appeared leaning against a nearby tree trunk. She sucked the remaining blood from her fingers with a popping noise. "At least you've improved from your first time"

The first time Bella had hunted she had ended up half naked from the animals claws defending itself and blood splattered on various parts of her body making it seem as though she had been the victim. Though of course she had no wounds whatsoever thanks to her marble hard skin. Bella chuckled at the memory, "We should be getting back"

"Yeah okay" she wasn't so fond of the idea of going back to the reservation where all those wolves were roaming around. Not that she was afraid of them, just annoyed at their obvious prejudice for vampires. But Bella was her friend and 'sister' so she would bear it if only for that reason. Thinking about Charlie and what she could do to stop Victoria Bella didn't notice her sister grimace at having to go back.

Beating Sakura at running was a rare thing for Bella so when she got back to the Black's house before her sister Bella couldn't help but smirk behind her knowing Sakura would see. A sharp smell assaulted her senses before she realized that Jacob was standing on the front porch waiting for her. "Hey Bells"

"Hey Jake" Bella hadn't gotten much time to hang out with Jacob though she knew she had liked him in her human years. He had been so friendly and obviously romantically interested in her.

"Bella I'm going to go back to the hotel to check out and to return the car" Sakura looked at Jacob next, "Hello wolf"

"hey" he shifted uncomfortably to his right leg. He didn't want to offend Bella's friend if it meant Bella would be angry with him.

The awkwardness was lasted only a few more seconds when Bella said, "Okay I'll be here with Jacob"

Sakura sighed, "okay" then she was gone. Running through the trees and streets here was easier than running through crowded cities.

"So…" Jacob was relieved to have one less vampire around. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Bella. At least, he made himself believe the Bella he had met as a human was the same Bella now. Sam had thought he was an idiot for even trying to think that Bella hadn't changed, even a little.

"How have you been Jacob? When was the last time I've seen you?" Bella smiled at her old friend.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing" he smirked, "I think maybe, at your school prom when you were with…" he stopped abruptly gauging her reaction.

Knowing why he stopped she forced herself to smile, "It seems like a long time ago. My human years I mean…" she stared off into space.

"You know, you could have stayed a human… it would have been better. I could have…" he wasn't sure if he was crossing the line with saying these things.

"How about we go talk somewhere else so the others don't hear" she motioned to the house where no doubt the others were listening to the conversation. "I'm sure they can wait an hour or so for us"

"How about the beach?" he suggested.

With a nod they were both off in the direction of the beach. The same beach where they had first taken a walk and where Bella had flirted with him for stories about the Cullens. It seemed stupid for him to have hoped back then, that she would go out with him. With Edward around Jacob in Bella's eyes, couldn't even hold a candle to him. He wondered idly if she had known back then about werewolves first if she and he would have…

"Sun" Bella breathed excitedly walking at a fast human pace towards the water where slight shimmers were reflecting on its surface from the barely exposed sun. The clouds had parted slightly enough for a few rays to come down giving the impression of the ending of a storm. It was foolish of her to hope that she would be able to see a rainbow.

Jacob watched her seeing how happy a bit of sunlight had made her. She made her way over to a small ray of light wondering what sunlight felt against her new skin. In all her years so far as a vampire she had not ventured into the sunlight making her curious. Lifting up her pale hand to the light she saw the beautiful lights reflect onto the shore from her skin. Her skin shined as she had once seen _his_ do, like thousands of tiny diamonds. It didn't feel warm as she hoped, it was just… there making her skin shine. Entranced by the light she let herself become distracted, forgetting she had company who was staring at her curiously. A minute or two later the clouds had moved just enough to cover up the small patch in the sky that had been shining on her hand. When the light disappeared Bella let out a small, "oh" making Jacob chuckle.

"Wow, now that's freaky. I didn't know vampires shined in the sunlight" he chuckled.

Bella lifted her hand examining it as if hoping she could still see the 'small diamonds' without light. Disappointed she turned to look at the water, "So when did you know you were a werewolf?"

His heightened senses didn't miss her small voice, "Well I didn't know back then if that's what your asking." he picked up a small pebble mulling it over in his palm, "I found out shortly after you… left" he threw the pebble with little effort watching it skip across the water.

"Oh"

"It was strange, I remember hating Sam and his 'cult' as Embry used to call it." his eyes were sad at remembering his once friend.

"What happened to Embry?" Bella tried to remember Embry. She was positive he had been one of the people who she had met down at the beach one day when Mike Newton had organized an outing.

"He left shortly with Quil after finding out they were werewolves too. As far as we know they're somewhere in South America right now" he picked up another pebble, "they said there weren't enough vampires to go around in just Forks"

"So… you've fought against vampires?" it was incredible to her. She couldn't picture Jacob being able to take on a vampire as he was. Even if he was a werewolf what could he do?

"They're our natural enemies" he focused on her. "We've killed vampires who tried to come here"

"Kill?" again, it just didn't add up. Even in her much faster brain, "How?"

"We're built for this Bella" he smiled throwing the other pebble across the small waves. "We have our own weapons against vampires" he smirked.

"So is that why you don't like vampires?"

He shrugged, "its just nature. We were born this way"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"nothing" he didn't want to argue.

"Look Jake if…"

"Bella!" Charlie trudged out onto the sand to join them. "I thought you were… erm.. Eating…"

Bella smiled, "I just came to talk to Jacob for a bit"

"Well Sam is up there waiting for you. He wants to talk about this Victoria person" Charlie still wasn't so happy about his daughter being in such a mess. This only made his hate for Edward deeper. So many secrets that had been kept behind his back and now that he knew he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know. Giant werewolves was something he just couldn't get used to no matter how many times he saw them. He only hoped he had done the right thing with Renee. After Bella's disappearance they had searched endlessly. Renee had come down to stay with Charlie so they could search together. Phil had stayed in Florida due to his job but tried to come down as much as possible to help search. Three months later Charlie and Renee had a rather big argument over if they should just declare Bella dead.

FLASHBACK

_Charlie got home from work to eat something. He had been using everything he could as police chief to find any clue of Bella. He had found large footprints of a wolf in the woods where the police dogs had smelt her last. Apparently similar footprints had been reported by the reservation making Charlie curious. He was going to ask Billy if he had seen anything even though it more than likely had nothing to do with his missing daughter. _

_Sniffling noises could be heard coming from the kitchen. Charlie knew this was Renee who was crying again to Phil over the phone about how they hadn't found a thing yet. With a sigh Charlie hung up his jacket and belt with gun before walking into the kitchen, "Are you okay?"_

_Renee looked up seeing Charlie and giving him an angry look, "Would I be okay Charlie?"_

_A small voice was heard through the phone getting Renee's attention again, "Yeah I'll call you tomorrow… love you too" she sniffed._

_Obviously uncomfortable with the relationship Renee had with Phil Charlie walked over to the fridge. Renee had tried when she first got there to cook things but being herself she had tried to make simple recipes creative making them taste less than appetizing. Charlie had informed her that he was fine with eating pizza or take out as he had been used to before Bella had gotten there. Grabbing left over pizza from last night he put it on a plate before shoving it in the microwave and hitting the numbers for it to heat up. _

"_Have you doing anything?" Renee asked hopeful._

_He hung his head letting his shoulders sag, "No"_

"_For petes sake Charlie!" she cried out._

'_here we go' he braced himself for yet another night of arguing. _

"_If you could have just taken care of her this wouldn't of happened!" she was yelling now. Her hands balled up into tight fists as if itching to hit him already._

_He was used to this behavior from her now. Most nights was like this if not she would cry pathetically around the house moping. Charlie wasn't sure which nights he hated more, the angry ones or the sad ones. "I was not going to keep her locked up in this house"_

"_I should have never let her come here" Renee shook her head angrily. _

"_I think we should declare her dead" it pained him to say that and of course he wouldn't stop looking for Bella but he just couldn't handle an overly emotional woman in his house anymore. He felt as if he was slowly loosing his sanity. _

_These words threw Renee off for a second before she launched a wave of anger worse than Charlie had seen her do so far, "I will NOT declare my child DEAD Charlie! How could you even DARE to even SUGGEST it?" her eyes started to tear up due to anger. Something that Bella had inherited. _

FLASHBACK OVER

Charlie distinctly remembered dodging several household appliances and going to bed with a massive headache that night. Another month later Renee gave in and agreed to declaring Bella dead. The funeral of course had no body but the people of Forks and some of the reservation came to it nonetheless. Charlie could never shake the feeling that his daughter was still out there somewhere. He promised himself he wouldn't give up the hope of her coming home safely. After the funeral Renee had left his house to move in with Phil again in Florida.

"Okay Dad" Bella smiled wondering what he was thinking about. He had never been one to talk much but she knew when he was deep in thought opposed to just relaxing.

They each headed up to the Black house so Sam could talk to Bella. Walking closer Bella could smell Paul and Jared inside too. Billy was obviously there and once inside Jacob took his place by the pack. Charlie went to sit by Billy and Bella stood since she didn't have the need to sit.

"Bella we want to make a treaty with you" Sam spoke.

"A treaty?" _'Guess they don't trust me now' _she frowned.

"We will allow you and your friend on the reservation until Victoria is killed" he crossed his arms.

"Shouldn't Sakura be here to hear this?" she was annoyed that they didn't trust her. Sure she was a vampire but she had already proved that she didn't hunt humans and could control herself around them. If she couldn't then Charlie and Billy would have already been dead. The werewolves did not smell appetizing to her at all so she wouldn't bother with them. She idly wondered if what little Sakura had taught her about fighting would be enough to take on four werewolves.

"That's a good idea" he uncrossed his arms.

"I guess we're going to wait for the other leech?" Paul asked Sam who nodded.

Bella sighed in irritation, "We have names you know"

"You're all the same to me, blood sucking leeches" Paul sneered.

She balled her fists, "If you don't…"

"Stop it. Both of you" Charlie stood glaring at Paul then at Sam, "I'll take her home if you cant get him to behave"

Sam looked back at Paul who looked as if he wished he could punch Sam, "Paul right now we need to wait for… Sakura… to talk about the treaty and to see how we can take Victoria down"

"Which reminds me…" Bella turned to Billy, "could I use your phone? Sakura should have been back by now"

Billy nodded so Bella went over to use their phone. The first call was sent to voicemail after a few rings and the next two just went straight to voicemail. _'That's weird. She normally answers and never turns her phone off' _

Sakura felt the phone vibrate in her pocket but didn't even look at who was calling. _'Probably Bella' _she thought sadly. Figuring Bella would keep calling her Sakura turned the small red button on her phone turning it off. She turned up the volume in the car and raced to Seattle to do a little of her own investigating of the recent killings there._ "Sorry Bella. I just cant deal with werewolves right now"_


	4. Bella's Fratello

Well Im back for another update yay! Sorry it took so long I had my baby last week and have been in an out of the hospital since -_- I even had to go in the ER BUT Im doing much much better now so hooray! Anyways, Thank you to those who reviewed and/or answered my questions. It really helped me out in some areas since I was kinda stuck. I'll do my best to put Seth more in the story and of course the Cullens lol Im thinking chapter 6 to introduce the Cullens again to Forks? Chapter 5 will be about Jacob and Victoria. Any thoughts? disagreements? hah, Ill take those too ^_^

hm... I should make the Victoria situation much much longer? again thoughts?

What do you think of Sakura so far?

Also is there anything you dont like about the story so far? if so what?

And please tell me if I make grammar mistakes, nothing with a finetooth comb of course but I mean if I mispell something or type someones name when it should have been some other name. Get what I mean right?

* * *

_Sakura felt the phone vibrate in her pocket but didn't even look at who was calling. 'Probably Bella' she thought sadly. Figuring Bella would keep calling her Sakura turned the small red button on her phone turning it off. She turned up the volume in the car and raced to Seattle to do a little of her own investigating of the recent killings there. "Sorry Bella. I just cant deal with werewolves right now"_

Bella's Fratello

Hours passed and still nothing. Bella couldn't get a hold of her sister and it was making her worry. _'what if she is hurt somewhere? What if she left me? No she wouldn't do that' _she shook her head, _'right?' _her forehead creased showing her worry. Speaking about Victoria and strategizing only made her worry more about where her sister was. Sam had finally left her alone about details only an hour ago.

"Bells?" Charlie placed his hand on his daughters shoulder, "Do you want to go look for her?" It pained him to suggest it but if this Sakura person was so important to her than she should go looking for her right? Since Bella had returned he had not let her out of his sight save to sleep of course. But even then when they had gotten to the house Charlie had insisted he would sleep on the couch so he could be in the same room with Bella. Bella had of course given in promising him she would not leave his side and watched him sleep. When he had showered he made her promise she wouldn't leave the living room. Being bored she had spent her time laying on the living room couch wondering what her sister was doing then.

"I'll be back in a few hours okay?" she smiled knowing he didn't want to let her go.

With a heavy sigh he nodded, "just make sure you come back"

She nodded giving him a soft, to her standards, hug. Jacob got up from where he was sitting alongside his father and announced he was going along with Bella just in case. Bella wanted to object but thought it would be best since he could phase and help in case Victoria showed up. _'Sam can take care of my dad'_ she thought bitterly before walking out with Jacob behind her.

"So where should we start?" Jacob frowned wondering how they were going to go off of a scent that was hours old.

Bella was thinking the same thing about the scent but had a bit more hope than he did. "To the hotel we were going to stay at.. From there we can smell where she went"

He nodded, "car or… running?"

A car wasn't fast enough for her but people would wonder how exactly she had gotten there, "car" she sighed. Few minutes later she and Jacob were inside her old truck. In her human years she thought that her truck was great, which was true for her human body. Its metal body would have protected her better than most modern cars would now of course her body would more likely survive than her truck. And now that she was used to the speed of her new body her old truck seemed incredibly slow though she did still think it was a good truck. Hitting her trucks maximum didn't satisfy her at all now.

"Easy Bella this truck cant take more than fifty" her passenger warned.

She rolled her eyes. She remembered a time when she would have agreed and defended her truck, "I cant believe you actually kept it around this long"

"Well" he scratched the back of his head, "I wont lie, I wanted to leave it to die but your dad was so attached to the things you left behind that he asked me to repair it for him several times"

"…" Bella frowned staring at the road before her though she clearly didn't need to anymore. She could probably go on driving with her eyes closed and still not crash. Her hearing was perfectly accurate down to the last ant crawling on the ground.

Several minutes of silence followed with Jacob lowering the window on his side to feel the cool evening air. Bella had turned on the lights, it was the human thing to do after all. Feeling as though she needed to say something Bella mulled over what to ask him.

* * *

"I cant believe those stupid wolves didn't piece this in with their findings" Sakura snorted angrily. The papers in her hands had disturbing headlines of more killings in Seattle. She gripped the coffee cup a bit tighter hoping to not crush it in her hand. It would certainly attract attention in the small diner she was in now. She had to relax when the waitress came by her table to see if she wanted a refill. With her answering smile and polite no thank you Sakura got up leaving the waitress a hefty tip. Outside the diner the air was fresh to her already cold skin. Having to blend in with the humans she had on a long black coat, dark red shirt and blue jeans. Her boots made clicking sounds while she walked in the direction of her next destination, the police station. With any luck she could avoid been seen on their cameras although the thought of messing with them too was appealing.

* * *

"I'm sorry miss the lady had come down with her things and checked out hours ago but she did leave a message and a suitcase for you" The woman behind the counter at the hotel smiled retrieving the mentioned items to give to Bella. Bella had grit her teeth when the woman had eyed Jacob behind her giving him more than the needed once over. It wouldn't have annoyed her as much but Bella really wanted to know about her sister. Jacob had smirked thinking her gritting of teeth meant something else. He knew it would never happen with her being what she was now and he being the way he was born. It was just too... wrong? He scratched the back of his neck smiling at the lady behind the counter when she returned.

"There you are" the lady handed the things over before eyeing Jacob again. No doubt she was in her mid twenties. Not bad looking at all, she was a dusty blonde with her hair tied up in a bun and wearing the hotel employees blue uniform. Her body was one that most men would appreciate in the sense of wanting to bed her. Flattered that the woman would take an interest in him Jacob mused on how she would respond to knowing that he was almost forty years old.

Bella opened the envelope in which Sakura had written a message for her to read. It wasn't like Sakura to leave without telling Bella at least how long she planned on being gone. Then again Sakura wasn't one to tell things to Bella so openly especially if they concerned Bella, much like someone else…

The note read,

_Sorry Bella I don't think the wolves know everything they could know by now. I'm going to look for clues on my own to end this soon._

_Your Sister,_

_Sakura_

Bella shook her head crumpling the note in her hand, "When are they going to learn that I'm not just a human anymore" of course she said this low so now human could possibly hear. To her dismay though, Jacob was right behind her and he was not just human. He picked up on her sentence easily but chose not to comment on it.

"What did the note say?" his voice calmed her.

"She is looking for clues on Victoria"

"She doesn't think we can handle it does she?" he was angry of course though not surprised.

"She just wants to help" Bella smiled sadly. _'At least I know you haven't left me'_ she felt stupid for ever thinking that her sister would leave her. After everything they had gone through together it seemed silly to think anything could ever tear them apart. One thing Bella had learned about Sakura the hard way was that Sakura was one of those friends who stuck by you even if you didn't want her to. After all, Sakura was doing things sometimes even jumping though hoops just to help Bella, even if Bella didn't realize it at the time.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't know why you don't just change me" Bella stated angrily one night during dinner. Well, her dinner at least. Sakura was currently emptying a bag of donated blood into her glass. She had complained at first that donated blood was boring but agreed that she could try being a 'vegetarian' at least while Bella was around. Donated blood was just a step she was taking. Not that Sakura had any problems with being around humans, in fact in Bella's opinion she had just as much control as Carlisle did. _

"_Bella…" she let out an irritated growl as a warning. _

"_You either keep me as a vampire or make me go home as a human" she grit her teeth balling up her fists. Her eyes demanded an answer from her current vampire protector. _

_Sakura looked at her human friend carefully. The current object of her life that she was trying hard to conceal and protect, which was not made easy by the objects own clumsiness, was asking her to end its human life. It made no sense to Sakura why Bella would want to become a vampire still. After what Bella had confided in her about not wanting to go on without her ex boyfriend all those months ago when she had first arrived it just didn't add up. Why would Bella trade her humanity for an eternity of living without 'him'?_

_Bella cleared her throat regaining Sakura's attention. Sakura noted how Bella tried to look like a threat with her arms crossed, fists balled, chin up and narrowed eyes. This would have normally made her laugh but seeing the issue at hand Sakura nonchalantly shrugged, "Fine"_

"_Really?" It seemed Bella had been holding her breath since she let out a lot of air as soon as she could. _

'_Amusing' Sakura smiled, "Of course, seeing as you don't flinch anymore when I say Edward… or Cullen" she paused to see Bella's calm reaction. No doubt Bella was having an internal pain at the words but no longer showed it. "I don't see anymore reason why you should be in these conditions"_

"_meaning…" she was careful._

"_When do you want to do this then?" _

"_As soon as possible" she breathed happily._

_Sakura nodded, "Alright pack your bags"_

_Bella's happy demeanor changed to a surprised one, "Why?"_

"_Your going home" Sakura sipped the blood from the glass coolly, "as a human"_

"_But…" she sank in her chair then stood dramatically pushing out the chair behind her as she did, "I want to be like you! I'm tired of being tortured at night with 'his' memories!"_

"_And you think being like me is the answer?" a smirk played on her lips._

"_Yes!" she had placed her hands onto the table between them and was now leaning onto them._

"_Why?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me" Sakura's eyes focused on the glass in her hand._

"_I want to be distracted easily too" she spoke softer this time._

"_Look Bella, whenever no" she shook her head, "IF ever I choose to change you, it will be when your reason has nothing to do with the Cullens. Otherwise your going to spend your eternal existence in hatred or sorrow reminding yourself of them in the worst ways"_

_Bella sunk back into the chair slumping. She had never been one for tantrums and was now past her limit with throwing fits trying to convince Sakura. 'Guess fits won't work to get what I want'_

"_I know you think I'm just keeping you here with no purpose but you need to move on with your life and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not"_

_Those words stuck to Bella that night and for once Bella thought Sakura might be a true friend._

FLASHBACK OVER

"Where do you think she might be?" Jacob was once again in the passengers seat of Bella's old truck with her at the wheel of course.

"Not sure" she sighed wanting to bang her head in frustration. Sakura's scent was old and crossed several times. Whether she did it on purpose to throw them off was unknown but either way Bella was annoyed.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Its been long since I heard the familiar notes of Bella's lullaby playing from Edwards piano. Ah Edward, my son. Even while sitting in the car still half a mile away from the house we currently occupied I could hear those lovely notes being played. It seems my son feels nostalgic today. After that thought the notes ceased. What a shame…

I pulled up to the garage leaving the car outside before entering the house. Edward was in his room probably laying down since I cant hear him walk. No doubt he doesn't want me to ask about why he was playing that song.

"Its not that" his voiced reached my ears easily from upstairs.

"You don't have to explain son"

We can safely converse since no one is home besides us. Esme decided to take up a job in home remodeling to keep the memories of the almost daughter at bay. Alice had not wanted to shop much since leaving Bella but lately and unexplainably she's been gone with Jasper on more trips to places we've already seen. Rosalie had gotten annoyed at how 'childish' as she put it, Edward was so she'd taken Emmett on yet another elongated honeymoon in the north. Not that she could go to anyplace sunny anyway.

"Is it wrong that I still miss her?" my sons broken voice made me sad.

"Why don't you go visit her?"

"And say what? Hi Bella its me Edward the guy who left you alone twenty years ago. How've you been?" he snorted.

I sighed understanding where he was coming from, "You could just see her"

"She's well into reaching her forties by now" he sat up on his bed. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to leave again"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"I wonder if she's happy… if she's… moved on"

I understand what he's saying don't get me wrong but I wish we hadn't left to begin with. Who knows how things would have turned out. I know my son would be happy as would Bella. Now all I can do is wonder. One should be wary of looking into the what ifs in life too much. Its really a waste of time but seeing as I have endless time I wonder these things now and again. Too bad Edward doesn't think we should go back and see how she is doing. I would love to see my daughter once more considering only Edward had gotten the chance to say goodbye. Now it will be another seventy to eighty years before we set foot back in Forks.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Believing I could be away from Bella" he stood up in his room and walked downstairs to see me. "Its for the best though…" he smiled faintly before leaving the house, "I hope" he mumbled a few away from the house.

I sighed tiredly. Sometimes my son can be so hardheaded that its frustrating and I cant help but admit that it is childish of him to act this way but it is what he wants to do so I cant stop him really. Its been a long twenty years since Bella and let me tell you, the next hundred years wont be enough time to make her memory fade from us, after all we are vampires and vampires don't really forget people like her.


	5. Monday Morning

Hooray another update ^_^ wow Im tired. Okay well I put more Cullens in there (except Rosalie and Emmett but they will be) and I will add Seth in the next chapter in the fight scene. I was going to make this a super long chapter but... I decided not to. This way I can edit the fight scene coming up ^_^ I hope I can make it good. So looks like Cullens wont be returning to Bella next chapter huh? hehe... sorry . I just couldnt cram Victorias attack, Jacob and Bella furthering their friendship, another Cullen POV, new characters, something else that Im forgetting (Im sleepy okay -_-zZz) and like.. 70 years into one chapter lol. In my defense, I think this story is shaping up nicely ^_^ and I hope its not boring you by now o.O I am hoping to have this story be decently long. Well enough of my rambling! Goodnight!... I mean.. enjoy.. yeah... that.. ENJOY -_-zZzZz

"regular talking"

_'thinking'_

_"wolves communicating"_

oh yeah.. please forgive me if Im forgetting anything or have overlooked some mistakes (so sleepy) and I hope to see five more reviews before I update the sixth chapter, reviews motivate me ^_^ **falls off chair not bothering to get up to her bed** -_-zZzZzZz

* * *

_"I'm sorry"_

_"For what?"_

_"Believing I could be away from Bella" he stood up in his room and walked downstairs to see me. "Its for the best though…" he smiled faintly before leaving the house, "I hope" he mumbled a few away from the house._

_I sighed tiredly. Sometimes my son can be so hardheaded that its frustrating and I cant help but admit that it is childish of him to act this way but it is what he wants to do so I cant stop him really. Its been a long twenty years since Bella and let me tell you, the next hundred years wont be enough time to make her memory fade from us after all, we are vampires and vampires don't really forget people like her._

**CHAPTER 5**

**MONDAY MORNING**

Sakura sat in the rented car wanting to go back to her sister on the reservation. She hadn't gotten any new information from the station but she knew enough to guess what was going on. An army, Victoria was creating an army of newborn vampires to get to Bella. No doubt she wanted them to occupy the wolves while she killed Bella. On the passengers seat were a number of copied files and newspapers of people who had gone missing in Seattle.

"I know you're here somewhere…" Sakura pulled out of the parking spot she was in to follow a scent though old, of a newborn vampire. With any luck she could find it and interrogate it.

* * *

Bella was back in the Black household with Jacob who was eating a hefty helping of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Her dad had gone back to his house to get some things he needed and Billy was watching TV in the small living room. She drummed her fingers on her lap while attempting to call her sister again.

"Your call has been forwarded to…" Bella hung up the phone forcefully hoping she wouldn't smash it. Without a word she went outside to breath some wolf free air though the scent was still there for the most part. Minutes later she heard Jacob inside getting up and washing his dishes before walking outside with her.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah" she tried to smile but failed and gave up. "She's my sister Jacob"

He bit back a rude comment, "You think she cares a lot about you?" his voice was a bit angry.

"I know she does" she crossed her arms.

"Then why would she leave like that?"

His words stung a bit but she knew better this time, "She has a good reason. Besides Sakura has been there for me when no one else was"

"I would have been there for you Bella" he growled placing one of his hands on his chest, "As for her reason, what is it then?"

She blanked, "I… I don't know yet"

"See?" his breathing increased heavily, "You could have stayed.. You would be human right now and…"

"but I do know she wouldn't ever leave me" she interrupted raising her voice.

"Don't you see what your doing? You've developed an unhealthy attachment to her like you did to HIM!" his fists were balled at his sides.

Her eyes widened in shock then narrowed at him, "I thought we had a chance at being friends but if you cant accept that I have a sister who's supported me and taken care of me then your not anything of mine!" she turned away from him in the direction of the forest.

The last thing Jacob remembered was being taken back with her words then letting a loud snarl and lunging for her retreating form.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

The nurses here are even more distracted with my looks. Its hard to work with them when their ogling my body when they think I'm not looking. Good thing I have the night shift here, it helps explain why I would 'sleep' during the day and have these purplish bags under my eyes. I can see the sun will be rising in half an hour ending my shift. With a sigh I turned to the nurse assisting me, "Well I'm off in a few minutes would you please.."

Her face lit up and her eyes became hopeful. No doubt she was hoping I would ask her to dinner or something. Don't they realize that I am married? Not only that but HAPPILY married? Honestly…

"… finish up here so I can do the discharge paperwork for the patient in room 102?" when I finished the sentence she looked disappointed but smiled brightly anyway nodding at my request. I flashed her a grateful smile to which she sighed dreamily as soon as I walked out of the room. Was that a bad thing to do? Maybe they think I'm leading them on even though I'm only being polite.

"To them its flirting"

My eyes looked up to see Edward with his arms crossed leaning against the wall; waiting for me no doubt. "What brings you here?"

"Wondering if we could talk on the ride home"

"Of course, let me just finish up some paperwork"

He nodded following me to my office where I finished my work. Minutes later we were in my car, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

His facial features changed to unsure. I started the car to get out of the parking lot. It being too silent in the car I turned some music on leaving it low just in case Edward wants to talk. I don't think it'll be a good idea to pressure him though I AM curious as to what he wants to say. At this he frowned.

"I've been thinking about the conversation we had yesterday"

Okay it's a start… but what part? "anything in particular?"

"visiting Bella… it couldn't hurt to just see her without her knowing right?"

"When?"

"I don't know" his eyes were looking away from me.

"do you want me to go with you?"

"I think it would be best"

At that moment my phone rings. I reach for it to answer to see Alice on the caller ID, "Yes Alice?"

"It finally happened didn't it?" she said lowly.

"what happened?" okay so I'm confused as is Edward who is looking at me with a confused expression no doubt mirroring mine.

"Don't let Edward go to Forks"

"Why?"

"I can't explain right now"

"She has seen something hasn't she?" Edward sounded annoyed. "No wonder she has been avoiding being at the house. What is she hiding?"

"Alice please tell us what you saw?" I hope I can get her to tell me something.

"I…" rustling noises were heard. No doubt she's trying to keep Jasper from getting the phone. I heard a distinct 'just tell them' being muffled. Probably Jasper.

"I didn't see anything" Alice breathed.

"Alice please"

A long pause… "I can't see Bella's future at all anymore. I know she was in Forks when we left but then nothing hours after Edward said his goodbye… I would get glimpses of her in an apartment afterwards but I couldn't figure out where. Then recently her future just vanished altogether" her voice broke at the end.

I turned to see Edward opening the door on the passengers side to get out. I stopped the car abruptly not paying attention to Alice on the phone saying 'I'm sorry' over and over.

"Edward" he paused outside of the car with the door still open.

"If her future is gone then so is mine"

"Edward now is not the time for…" theatrics…

Too late. He turned and left me here with cell phone in one hand and the other outstretched to him. My car door was still open as I stared after him. I pressed the phone to my ear again, "Alice what is going on exactly?"

"Did he leave?" she sounded alarmed, "go after him!"

"Why?"

"he might…" she stopped talking. I could hear Jasper, "She's having a vision"

About thirty seconds later she was more alarmed than before, "You have to go after him! He's going to the Volturi!"

This was one of those times I wish I had the gall to use profane language. I sped in the car shutting my door in the process.

"I wish he would have waited to leave" Alice growled, "he didn't wait long enough for me to say that in all of the visions I had Bella looked exactly the same. Even the ones that were recent. Carlisle she's been changed"

"She's not dead" a wave of relief washed over me before another one of annoyance did. Why couldn't have Alice told us this before? Why did she hide it? And why didn't she see that if she told us this way Edward was going to react like this?

"I didn't say that" Alice sighed sadly.

* * *

On Bus headed to Forks

"Yuna… How much longer do we have to ride in this smelly bus?" a petite girl around the age of sixteen whined low enough so only her traveling companions heard.

"Kairi…" Yuna's red orbs closed in irritation.

"Yes?" Kairi smiled widely.

"Shut up"

Kairi's smile vanished being replaced with a pout. She crossed her arms, "Ichi tell her to be nice to me"

"I told you not to call me that" The oldest one by appearance of a twenty-one year old man was currently taking up the space of two seats by propping his legs up onto the seat next to his. He leaned his head against the wall making his chin touch his chest and his black hat to lean forward enough to cover his crimson eyes. He had one arm laying on his chest while the other was lazily hanging over the seat.

"Your no fun" Kairi stated.

"Not all of us are freaks" Yuna smirked.

Kairi being the childish one in the group stuck her tongue out in response. "When are we going to see Sakura and Bella?"

Before Yuna got to reply the bus driver spoke onto the intercom, "We are approximately five minutes from our destination in Forks, please make sure to wait until the bus comes to a full stop before grabbing your belongings. Taxi's are available at the stop for you to take from there. Thank you for riding with Roadrunner bus transportation. We hope your experience has been a pleasurable one"

"The meals sucked… I would have preferred something warm and living" Yuna joked to herself.

"Agreed" the man who was actually named Ichigo smiled slightly.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Edward sat in the Cullen home with Alice, Jasper, Esme and I. Thankfully Alice had gotten a hold of Edward via phone and explained how Bella was changed. The problem still was… Alice couldn't see Bella's future even though she was one of us already. Edward still wanted to go to the Volturi but we convinced him to at least wait with us to find out where Bella is if she's still alive. Its too bad Alice cant see the past or else this would be easier. All we had to go on was Alice's memories of her visions. So far between Alice and Edward they had seen a number of Japanese books, restaurants, and signs in the backgrounds of Alice's visions indicating the obvious… Bella was in Japan. Going to Forks now was really going to be pointless if she isnt there. If she was still in Japan was the main question. And how had she had gotten there anyway? Surely her father Charlie wouldn't have let her go so easily.

I felt Esme stroke my hand with hers. I can tell she's worried, "We'll find her" I assured her.

"Come on Alice more" Edward concentrated again on noticing things in Alice's memories along with Alice who also concentrated on remembering her visions. They were trying to find more clues as to where Bella could be. We cant exactly go off of just Japan, it's a huge place after all.

* * *

In Forks with the Wolf Pack

Sam had just phased along with the rest of the pack. They had smelled a vampire on the reservation and were now on the hunt for it. As soon as Sam had seen Bella through Jacob's eyes as an enemy Sam ordered Jacob to stop what he was doing. Being the alpha meant Jacob retreated from Bella immediately.

"_What happened?" _Sam growled knowing Jacob would be able to 'hear' him.

"_I… lost control" _Jacob for once was glad that Bella was a vampire or else she'd be dead.

Sam saw through Jacobs mind what had happened. _"Over a stupid argument"_ he shook his head. _"Look we know you've liked her since you saw her again when she was human but you cant keep up this delusion of having anything with her!"_

* * *

With Jacob and Bella

'_He attacked me! He actually attacked me!' _Bella was shocked. Her hard skin had proven itself worthy against Jacob's massive wolf form. At first he had pinned her to the dirt beneath them ready to tear her apart but she had kicked him off of her, much in the way a cat would kick with its hind legs when pinned on its back. He hadn't even so much as yelped at her attack leading her to believe she had to be careful that he didn't get the best of her and careful she didn't hurt him either. Anger like that was pointless in a fight or so Sakura had once told Bella while teaching her to fight. Anger could be your enemy and downfall in a fight.

"Bella I…" Jacob hadn't phased back into his human form yet so to her his words only sounded as whines.

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, "I know I'll forgive you for this Jacob but not right now"

Jacob growled in her direction causing Bella to stand defensively. It was then that she smelt the familiar scent of another vampire approaching. As soon as Bella turned she saw the familiar faces of her friends that she'd made in Japan with Sakura. The shortest one being a shorthaired blonde grinned while running at Bella to tackle her to the floor. Bella of course stood her ground this time knowing what was coming causing a loud boulder like crashing sound between them scaring the birds that were nesting in the trees around them.

"Kairi" Bella hugged her friend who had a strong hold around her waist.

"She never learns" A girl around the age of nineteen body wise at least shook her head smiling. "How've you been Bells?"

"Its going" Bella smiled. "Is that Ichigo I see standing behind you?"

"And here I thought I was doing a good job in hiding" Ichigo adopted his usual lazy smile.

Jacob was over his surprise and was now growling at the three newcomers. _'We accept Bella… we even accept her friend… and now she expects us to accept more leeches onto our territory?'_ Obviously furious Jacob caught the attention of the four vampires before him.

"So that's the purring sound I started hearing" Ichigo was lazy, everyone knew that but he really loved a good fight. And at the moment, a giant russet colored wolf looked like an interesting match.

Jacob growled louder especially when he heard Sam telling him that there was a vampire on the reservation near the beach. _"Didn't they try this tactic before?" _he asked irritated referring to when the other vampire had gotten killed by Sakura and the wolves.

"_There's more than one now. Get over here NOW" _Sam ordered.

Not being able to disobey an order Jacob glared at the vampires before running off in the direction of the vampires attacking the reservation. Bella stared after him wondering what his problem was for a few seconds before realizing what must be going on. "Victoria"

"Victoria?" Yuna asked curious to know what was going on.

They all heard a truck coming in their direction. It was still a good mile away but they each heard it nonetheless. _'Oh no Charlie!' _This was definitely not a good time for him to be on the reservation. Not when Victoria was there. Trying to not panic Bella ordered Ichigo to go with her to find the wolves knowing they would be where the threat was while Yuna and Kairi were ordered to protect Charlie. Yuna, Kairi and Ichigo being the friends they were didn't ask questions just went with it. They figured that when Sakura had sent them each a text message telling them where to find Bella and to help her with her problem that it must be important. Especially since Sakura hardly asked for physical help from other vampires.

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Ichigo ran with Bella towards the wolves.

"I don't know" Bella didn't know about the texts. As far as she knew they had shown up on mere coincidence and at the right time too.

* * *

With Yuna and Kairi

"She told us to call her when we got here and found Bella" Yuna dialed Sakura's cell phone number.

Sakura immediately answered, "You there?"

"Yes where are you?" Yuna eyed the truck Charlie was currently driving. He didn't know about their presence just yet.

"I'll be on the reservation in a few minutes" she inwardly cursed at the fact that she had wasted time with that newborn scent. She had found its ashes not long after hitting the fresh scent. This led her to believe someone had been watching her, and if they had been watching her then they had to have been watching Bella too. This would also explain why the newborn vampire had been burned. Probably so when Sakura did catch up to it wouldn't say a thing nor lead her anywhere important. _'Nothing but a wild goose chase' she growled knowing they'd tricked her into wasting her time on following it._

"We're protecting her dad"

"All three of you?"

"Ichigo went with her following a giant wolf" her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Good, protect her dad with your life"

"Got it"

Sakura hung up tossing the phone onto the passengers seat. She didn't want to leave them to fight on their own. From her research Victoria had to have at least twenty newborns. The police had found more bodies but they had either been drained of blood or burnt beyond the help of dental records. It was no wonder the Seattle police had been labeling the murders the work of a deranged maniac or serial killer to the public. The amount of people missing was incredible for a span of three months, of course half of them were found. Well, their charred bodies at least. People were definitely panicking at the numbers. Most didn't go out at night which didn't really help them at all, neither did their home alarm systems or deadbolt locks. Men who sought to protect their families bought weapons in fear and hopes to stop any assault on their families. Of course this didn't work either. Sakura growled in annoyance, "and to think… its only Monday morning"

* * *

Tell me what you think! Remember to review ^_^ Night~


	6. Only Monday Part I

Okay well I had a flash of inspiration a few hours ago and BAM this came out... I dont think its as good as it could be but my muse seems to be getting lazy. I think I should have put Seth more in there but idk. He'll be even more in the next chapter. And with him being there I'm sure you all would have figured out by now that his sister Leah is in this chapter too although I dont think I actually state her name... Im sure you'll know though. I hope I did decently in the fight scene, yes I know it could be longer but Im trying to cut it short so the Cullens appear and meet Bella again sooner ^_^

I also know that I only got four reviews for the last chapter and I wanted five but I decided I might as well update now since I already have this done and half of the next done too. Ah, I'm so impatient xP Anyway I hope you enjoy and please please please review. If not I'll take long to update and we dont want that right? Lets try for the five reviews again okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight at all. I only own the characters my incredible predictable mind has thought up ^.~

* * *

_Sakura hung up tossing the phone onto the passengers seat. She didn't want to leave them to fight on their own. From her research Victoria had to have at least twenty newborns. The police had found more bodies but they had either been drained of blood or burnt beyond the help of dental records. It was no wonder the Seattle police had been labeling the murders the work of a deranged maniac or serial killer to the public. The amount of people missing was incredible for a span of three months, of course half of them were found. Well, their charred bodies at least. People were definitely panicking at the numbers. Most didn't go out at night which didn't really help them at all, neither did their home alarm systems or deadbolt locks. Men who sought to protect their families bought weapons in fear and hopes to stop any assault on their families. Of course this didn't work either. Sakura growled in annoyance, "and to think… its only Monday morning"_

**CH6**

**ONLY MONDAY Part I**

"What's going on Billy?" Charlie stood in front of his handicapped friend with his arms crossed. "Where is Bella? Where are the boys? Why are there two vampires outside the house claiming they're protecting me?" he was obviously annoyed.

"Victoria is in the woods. You need to stay here" Billy explained, "I imagine they're all fighting right now" he paused.. "there's two vampires outside?"

Imagining Bella fighting along with the wolves was causing Charlie to panic, "Yes there's two vampires outside saying Bella sent them to protect me" his instincts were telling him to run to his daughter, to protect her.

Sensing this Billy frowned, "Stay here okay? You forget Bella isn't human anymore. She is a lot stronger"

'_She's still my daughter' _Charlie sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh, "Yeah"

* * *

Bella got to a small clearing seeing the wolves fighting viciously with a group of vampires. Ichigo stared at the sight not knowing who he was supposed to help. He'd never seen wolves get this huge before. Seeing his reaction Bella told him to attack the vampires.

"I've never seen…" Ichigo felt himself be pushed forward onto the dirt floor. The vampire on his back bit into his neck. With a snarl Ichigo grabbed the newborns head twisting it off with a sickening crack.

Bella had at the same time turned to look behind her incase there were more. She now faced two newborn vampires.

* * *

"This is sooooo boring" Kairi complained.

Yuna rolled her eyes at how childish Kairi was, "Bella told us to protect her dad"

"I know but we're missing all the fun" she drew circles in the dirt with her foot. She was currently leaning against a tree trunk facing the Black home where she could hear the conversation being held inside.

"It must be hard for a father to stay and hide while his daughter is out fighting" Yuna mused sitting cross legged on the dirt.

Kairi stopped drawing, "I guess" she remembered her father and clearly didn't like him. She didn't understand the supposed to be ties of a family considering her human family had been horrible to her. Her mother had left her at a young age being unable to deal with the abusive husband, Kairi's dad. Needless to say Kairi's childhood was a bad one.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They both stood in silence hearing nothing at first but then low growls. The smell that accompanied made them flinch in disgust. Two giant wolves stepped out of the surrounding trees making themselves easier to see. The wolves crouched growling all the while.

"What the…" Yuna didn't know there were MORE wolves here.

Kairi stared at them wondering why they were being so territorial, _'are we on their land?' _

One of the wolves slowly stepped closer trying to herd the girls away from the house. _'is this what were supposed to protect Bella's father from? Are they friends with the other wolves or enemies?' _Yuna thought.

One of the wolves lunged itself forward attacking Yuna. The other was still attempting to herd Kairi away from the house. Yuna dodged the wolf by jumping to the side landing on the roof.

"Not smart" she decided since the wolf would come after her. _'Don't want to kill the ones inside' _she jumped off a bit far from the house, _'as long as we don't lose' _

_

* * *

_

Carlisle's POV

I don't like having to stand in the sidelines while my family worries and is trying to figure out where Bella is, if she's alive. I heard a sigh downstairs, sorry Edward.

"Its okay" he whispers.

"what?" Alice questions.

"Nothing" Edward replies.

Alice keeps trying to find Bella's future but she says its gone. I imagine its driving her insane to not know what's going to happen. In the mean time I'm going to call a doctor I used to work with in Forks. I'm sure he can give me some information on what happened to Bella after we left. I think it's a decent way to start without actually going to Forks yet. The number is still the same I smile while picking up the phone.

It rung four times, "Hello?"

Yes its him, "Hello Doctor Gerandy"

"Carlisle is that you? You sound the same"

I chuckle, "The years have been good to me"

He grunted, "wish I could say the same. I'm retired now"

"So am I old friend. How have things been since we left?"

He sighed, "At first it was hectic, what with Bella disappearing and…"

"Bella?"

"Bella Swan, the girl your boy was dating disappeared the night you guys left. We searched for hours in the forest but nothing came up. Poor Charlie though, he searched for months until he found a piece of her shirt on the edge of a cliff. Poor Bella, it was a rough time weather wise. We think she fell off the cliff and drowned since we didn't find her body."

"So she's dead" _'or so they think' _he remembered how Alice had seen Bella in a Japanese environment.

"Yes I'm sorry"

"How is Charlie doing?"

"He is better. I heard he goes down to the Quileute reservation to keep himself busy"

"I'm glad he's doing better"

"So am I" a popping noise was heard, "Sorry Carlisle I have to go it seems no one explained to my grandchild that metal does not go in microwaves"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Alright it was good talking to you"

"Likewise" he hung up the phone.

"There's no way she's in Forks. They think she's dead" I descended the stairs into the living room.

"Well then the story fits. She was changed" Alice smiled hoping Bella was still alive. Jasper squeezed her hand in his. They sat on the couch across from Edward who still looked frustrated.

"Don't worry son, we'll figure out what happened"

He didn't seem to sure about what I said and said nothing.

* * *

"How many of these things are there?" Ichigo growled tearing apart an arm from a torso.

"Too many" Bella felt pain in her leg. Before she could remove the newborn from her leg a giant russet wolf snapped it up in its jaws crushing it easily. The body still moved causing Jacob to start tearing it apart tossing the pieces in the large fire they had built to finish the newborns off.

"Thanks Jake" Bella called out. He didn't respond and went on to attack another vampire.

Bella didn't know how long they had been fighting but she was right. There were too many. More than thirty for sure. Victoria must have been really busy during Bella's absence. Seeing a newborn charging at her Bella met it head on holding onto each of its hands as they both tried pushing the other back with brute force. It being a newborn was clearly winning pushing Bella, unbeknownst to her, away from the others. Bella was too occupied to realize this fact right away. Deciding it best to use his newborn power against him Bella pulled as hard as she could on its hands swinging him with all her strength. Surprised the newborn lost its grip being sent crashing through various of the surrounding trees. Dirt rose up indicating where he had landed.

Another newborn jumped onto Bella's shoulders causing her to stumble onto her knees. The vampire now stood before her with its clawed hand ready to strike. Bella tackled it down onto its back then ripped its arms off while on top of her struggling opponent. The screams blending in with the surrounding growls and screams. Before she could rip apart the legs two newborns grabbed her arms pulling as hard as possible without ripping her apart to keep Bella from finishing the job. "Let me go" she growled as they lifted her off the vampire who was now reattaching its arms. The vampires holding her made her kneel on the dirt.

"Bella" a female purred. Her voice was strange and unfamiliar. It was a voice that Bella would have placed on a blonde soft spoken girl.

Looking up towards her right she saw who was coming out of the trees, Victoria. She was exactly the same as Bella had pictured she would be. Except her eyes, her eyes shined the brightest crimson color possible. _'How many lives has Victoria destroyed? All to get to me?' _Bella frowned at her.

"Where is your mate?" she demanded searching through the current battlefield for Edward. "I wouldn't want him to miss this" she smirked.

"He's gone" Bella looked at Victoria straight in the eyes.

"What?" Victoria crossed her arms. It had been hard for her to have someone to watch Bella with the wolves around. When they had caught Bella's scent on another vampire leaving the reservation Victoria had kept a close watch on her and had killed the vampire who's scent Bella's friend had caught on to just in case.

"He's not my mate" Bella smiled knowing this information would bother Victoria.

Victoria scrutinized Bella on her knees before her, "Liar"

"Do you smell him on me?" Bella challenged.

Victoria paused letting a growl escape her. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. She had planned on Edward being there to torture him with Bella's cries. When she had found out that Bella had left Forks years ago she thought Bella had left with the Cullens and gotten changed by her love Edward. Figuring they would come back to Forks Victoria had waited patiently planning every step she would take. Victoria had even kept the newborn army in check, that is until a few months ago when their numbers were too large. Some had gotten out of hand causing her to end their existence early and having to create new ones to replace them. Oh the joy she had felt when she found out Bella was back in Forks and was indeed changed. Assuming Edward was there with Bella Victoria had put her plan in motion. The wolves had proved to be a major setback at first, yet another factor in so many deaths in Seattle. With them killing the vampires she sent to look for Bella Victoria had to create even more newborns and of course, they all had to eat.

"No matter" Victoria smirked. She felt as if she had not come this far and planned for so many years to 'leave empty handed' so to speak. "I'll still kill you"

Bella pulled against the ones restraining her. Oh how she wished she had a better gift than just a mind shield at this point. Like fire or…

"Ice" Bella whispered feeling the ground below her start to drastically drop in temperature.

It didn't take long after that for the ground to start turning white from the change. Victoria searched to find whoever was doing this. Finally her eyes rested on a girl with long black sleek hair. "Who…"

Bella's eyes lit up, "Sakura!"

Sakura smiled, "I thought I taught you better than this"

Victoria snarled. Her friend wasn't supposed to be back so soon. Victoria had sent vampires to stop her from returning to the reservation to help Bella. Obviously it hadn't worked and those newborns were more than likely dead at this point. Sakura returned the snarl at Victoria and at the three newborns near Bella.

'_The newborns will be easy to take out' _she mused. "I'll let you live if you leave Bella and her wolf friends alone" her voice low and deadly.

Victoria seemed to find it funny that the ice controlling vampire would say such a thing. "After twenty years of waiting I wont leave so easily. You don't have to die with her you know." Victoria sounded very convincing. "You could join me. We don't have to be enemies" her babyish voice would no doubt lure in a poor human and even some vampires but not Sakura.

Sakura snorted, "We became enemies the moment you threatened my sister"

Victoria waved one hand in the air dismissively, "Fine" she then advanced on Bella causing more snarls to erupt from Sakura.

"I'll only warn you once" Sakura growled, "Touch Bella, harm her in any way and I will ensure your death by my hand" she stood defensively.

Victoria was annoyed, "Kill her" she commanded one of the newborns against Sakura.

Sakura frowned seeing the newborn approach her at a high speed and Victoria advance closer to Bella lifting her clawed hand to harm her. With an angry cry Sakura met the newborn by grabbing its hands, flipping it over her head then behind her onto its stomach while still holding its hands. She then jumped onto its head effectively crushing its hard skull in and tearing the arms from its torso freezing them with her power to the hardest and sharpest she possibly could. Using the fact of having to turn around she threw the now ice weapons at an increasing momentum at Victoria who was able to dodge the first one but in doing so jumped right onto the path of the second. The ice struck Victoria digging into the marble hard flesh of her abdomen. Shock was apparent on her face seeing this. Pulling out the ice she saw the tremendous hole it had made in her. The pain seared through her like fire.

Bella took advantage of the newborns holding her being distracted and forcefully slipped out of their grasp. The newborns both snapped at her launching themselves to attack but neither was able to quite reach her considering Sakura had torn the legs off of the vampire whose arms she had torn off and frozen them just as she did with the arms. The frozen objects had struck the newborns in mid air deviating them from their target. The ice had dug itself into each of their faces through their ears and out the other side.

Victoria charged at Bella knowing she wouldn't last in much of a fight against Sakura. She had to do this now before Sakura could stop her. Sakura tore off the last part of the vampire freezing its head in her hands and aimed at Victoria. Bella punched Victoria as hard as she could just as Sakura had once shown her. Bella's punch hit Victoria's left cheek earning her a snarl as well as a rough kick in the abdomen. Victoria's kick had proven to have more force causing Bella to skid back two feet leaving her feet a few inches into the ground.

Before Sakura could throw the frozen vampire head she caught sight of a sandy colored wolf. He was a bit smaller than the other wolves she had seen before and was positive she had not met this one. Seeing as he was a wolf she assumed he was an ally. An ally who was currently having a bit of a hard time fighting three vampires on his own. One was perched onto his back trying to hold on so it could bite. The other two were circling it and on occasion dashing forth to land another blow on him. Without another thought Sakura threw the frozen head at the vampire on the sandy colored wolf's back effectively knocking it off and hopefully knocking its head in.

"This is where we should have been from the start!" Kairi grinned at the scene before her.

Sakura stared stupidly for a second before, "You idiot! Who is watching…" but she didn't get to finish.

"Don't worry Yuna is still there just in case" Kairi ran straight into the heart of the battle where the wolves were.

Sakura stared after her then ran to block the newborns who were trying to help Victoria by attacking Bella from behind. Sakura blew cold air freezing them in place. Victoria snapped at Bella lashing out every time she thought Bella was left open. Bella having been taught by Sakura and some of her friends in fighting had grown to be a formidable opponent and could hold her own against Victoria just fine. She landed a kick to Victoria's right side which Victoria caught. With a twist of her body Bella pushed off of her other foot kicking Victoria in the face causing her to let go. Landing crouched low Bella then picked up speed to successfully tear off Victoria's arm. Sakura jumped at the chance and bit into Victoria's neck tearing her head off after. Once the flaming orange hair of hers was officially detached Bella tore the other arm and a leg. Working together Bella and Sakura tore Victoria apart then proceeded to throw the pieces into the same fire Jacob had tossed the vampire that had managed to bite Bella's leg. Once they made sure she and the newborns that had helped her with Bella were burnt the sisters turned to go help the wolves finish off the rest of the newborns.

Kairi was having fun proving herself as a worthy opponent. She had killed three vampires in less than ten minutes. Ichigo too was enjoying the fight dismembering as many newborns as possible. The wolves each had killed a good amount of newborns as well. Without a leader to direct them nor even a specific target anymore the newborns were easy to pick off. Some even attacked each other in following their instincts. Sakura had made things even easier when she froze about half of the newborns firmly onto the ground. All the wolves had to do was tear them apart and burn them. And even though Sakura wouldn't admit it to anyone, it was definitely taking a toll on her. Of course not physically but mentally she was exhausted. With all of the newborn bodies being burned the smoke covered a large amount of the sky in a thick purplish cloud.

"My my it seems someone has done our work for us" a small female with pale brown hair was in the center of four other vampires in cloaks similar to the one she wore. Her crimson eyes scanned the scene before her.

Sakura stood upright with the feeling that this wasn't going to be a good visit. Bella whispered to Sakura, "Who are they?" never taking her eyes off of the pale childlike girl who had spoken first.

"We are the Volturi" the girl answered for Sakura.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just HAD to add the Volturi visit in there. Anyway remember to review ^_^**


	7. Only Monday Part II

I got tired of waiting for that last review -_- anyway here's the chapter and will post up the 8th chapter in an hour or so and tomorrow hopefully I will add the 9th chapter which has the Cullens ^_^ Im trying to get to them quick but I cant seem to. Ugh, anyway here's this and please review. It motivates me okay? Well Enjoy and plz let me know if I messed something up.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight in the slightest and make no profit from this whatsoever. I own only my characters ^_^

* * *

_"My my it seems someone has done our work for us" a small female with pale brown hair was in the center of four other vampires in cloaks similar to the one she wore. Her crimson eyes scanned the scene before her._

_Sakura stood upright with the feeling that this wasn't going to be a good visit. Bella whispered to Sakura, "Who are they?" never taking her eyes off of the pale childlike girl who had spoken first._

_"We are the Volturi" the girl answered for Sakura._

**CHAPTER 7**

**ONLY MONDAY Part 2**

Silence followed the answer the girl had given Bella. Bella remembered being told something about the Volturi during her human years. It had been _he_ who had first told Bella. She remembered that much. She also remembered that Carlisle had been living with them for a number of years but couldn't remember the names of the three she had seen in a picture in the Cullen home. Their faces however, she did remember. Bella idly wondered why they hadn't showed up instead.

The cloaked vampires stared with blank expressions on their faces. The small girl in the center took a step forward. Instinctively Sakura stiffened, Bella took a step back and Ichigo clenched his fists. The wolves were now standing behind their allied vampires causing the childlike vampire to raise an eyebrow, "Interesting" she then turned her gaze to Sakura, "Hello Sakura"

Sakura kept her voice even, "Hello Jane"

"I must say it is a pleasant surprise to find you here. Aro will be pleased to know your latest location. How is your sister?"

"She is well thank you" Sakura ignored the Aro comment.

"Hm" Jane looked at the purple smoke coming out of the fire. "I take it you took care of the situation"

Sakura nodded.

"And who might your… _friends_ be?" Jane rested her eyes on Bella.

"How rude of me" Sakura bowed showing her Japanese nature, "This is Isabella my new sister" she motioned to Bella on her right, "And this is Ichigo a friend from my country" she motioned to her left where Ichigo stood.

"The wolves?" Jane questioned.

"They are friends"

"Friends" Jane toyed with the word amused by it. "Aro will find this most interesting won't he?"

A hooded figure nodded, "Most interesting" his smooth voice reached their ears easily. He let his hood fall slightly, enough for them to see him smiling at them. Bella stared at him. She noted that he was thick and tall like a certain Emmett Cullen was. Noticing Bella staring at him he winked at her causing her to glance back at the small Jane.

"Well…" she surveyed her surroundings again. "We must go home now seeing as our services aren't needed here but I must ask" she looked back at Sakura, "how many were there?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'd say around thirty"

"Thirty?" her eyes widened.

"Yes the newborns were out of control. Easy to take down" Sakura confirmed.

"And the creator?"

"Dead" Sakura replied.

"I assume you dealt with her personally"

"It was a collaboration between Isabella and I" she motioned to Bella.

"You are teaching her?" Jane frowned.

"Yes"

Jane's eyes narrowed at Sakura. "Hm… and would you happen to know why these vampires attacked? There are no more local vampires, no one to claim the land"

The wolves growled. Jane smiled, "No one of our kind that is" she added.

Bella knew that she had referred to the Cullens. Sakura smiled, "I will be the local vampire here as long as Isabella is here"

Jane's eyes turned to Bella, "I see" she sized Bella up, "And how long do you Isabella" her name was spoken maliciously "intend to stay here?"

Bella thought about Charlie and the wolves. Sure they had accepted them at first because she's the daughter of their close family friend then because she was going to help destroy Victoria. But would they accept her now? Now that Victoria was gone why would they continue to allow them on the reservation? Even if they didn't she would still be able to see Charlie which was the reason she had come back to begin with. "I intend to stay for a long time"

Jane raised an eyebrow, "You have explained the rules to her haven't you Sakura?" her eyes didn't leave Bella.

"Of course" Sakura replied.

"Did you forget to mention that you cannot reveal what you are to the humans?"

"Why would you ask that?" Sakura froze, her thoughts flashing to Bella's father.

"It is obvious" Jane smirked.

'_Oh no… Don't tell me…' _Sakura frowned. "I don't understand"

Jane rolled her eyes, "you cannot stay in one place for too long or else the humans will notice. Unless you plan on living in a cave" Jane smiled at her own humor.

Sakura relaxed, "I'll make sure to relocate us when the time comes. Besides, we both know that if a human knew about the supernatural world you of all people, the Volturi would know"

Jane eyed her for a second, "Good. Now I must say goodbye. Aro will be delighted when he hears you will be here for a 'long time'" she quoted Bella in a slightly mocking tone.

'_She's not even trying to hide that she doesn't like Bella' _Sakura noted. For a moment Sakura had thought that maybe Bella and Jane already knew each other but the possibility of that was slim. Besides, Jane wouldn't have asked who she was if she did know her right? Then it must be because…

"Would you like me to convey a message to Aro for you?" Jane's voice was sweet as if knowing something bad would happen to Sakura once Aro got a hold of her.

"Would you send him my regards?"

Jane turned, "Of course _dear Sakura_" the last two words were a bit angry. "Lets go home"

The three vampires and wolves watched the Volturi depart. When they were far enough not to hear what was being said Bella turned to Sakura, "You didn't tell me you knew them"

"it's a long story" Sakura frowned.

"You know you haven't told me much about your past"

"You know I'm from Japan"

"Yea"

"And that I have a sister"

"That's not fair" she crossed her arms.

"Bella please not now" Sakura didn't like to talk about her past and Bella knew it. She didn't know why Bella was suddenly interested again.

"Okay can you at least tell me why Jane was mad when you answered yes to her question if your teaching me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Ichigo chuckled, "She's just sore because Sakura here wouldn't train her when she was liv-"

He was cut off when Sakura froze his lips together. "I like you better with your mouth shut"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. The wolves were confused as to who the Volturi were. When things were all cleaned up the wolves now in their humans forms occupied the inside of Sam's home eating their fill of whatever Emily, Sam's beloved fiancé was cooking up. The vampires were currently in Billy's home talking about their past experiences and all that to alleviate the mood of having just killed a number of beings. Charlie rested on the couch with Bella at his side after a brief questioning of what had happened and if she was uharmed. Sakura stayed by the door enjoying the breeze when it came through since it didn't smell of dog. Yuna and Ichigo made small complaints about the smell loud enough to only the vampires in the room could hear. Kairi was the only one who seemed relaxed with the fact of huge wolves roaming about.

"So when are you girls coming home?" Yuna questioned Bella and Sakura.

Bella noticed Charlie shift to his left while frowning, "I am home"

"Eh?" Yuna was confused.

"This is where I spent the most important year of my human life" Bella grabbed her dads hand. As a human this would have been awkward to do and even more awkward to admit the fact about her human life. As a vampire however she was slightly more confident and Sakura had helped her show it at times.

"So your from Forks huh?" Yuna placed a hand on her chin. "Wow, Didn't know you came from so far, human wise I mean"

"Human wise?" Charlie wondered.

Yuna chuckled, "Apologies, I mean to you humans the world seems bigger than to us vampires"

Charlie still didn't like that Bella wasn't in the 'humans' category anymore. But what could he say now? There's nothing her could do now but deal with it. Especially if he wanted more time with Bella in his life.

"Well in any way I'm going to stay here as long as my dad is" Bella glanced at her dad smiling.

He returned the smile, "Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'll have to clean up your room"

"No need dad"

"She doesn't sleep" Yuna muttered under her breath. She wouldn't admit it but apart from being jealous at their father daughter relationship Bella and Charlie seemed happy which didn't make sense considered one was a human! Yuna shook her head lightly. She just couldn't believe this. As a vampire who actually drank human blood she refused to see it as 'I'm going to make friends with my food' like Bella seemed to. Though to her credit the 'food' in this case was her dad.

Sakura cast a glare in Yuna's direction, "Knock it off" she muttered in reply to which Yuna turned her head. Sakura chuckled, _'how childish'_

"At any rate" Sakura cut in, "I'll be staying wherever Bella wants to stay" Billy didn't look too comfortable with this.

Bella turned to her sister, "This is great. I finally get what I want"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"My family together although mom is…"

Billy coughed then motioned his head from Charlie to Bella. "Aren't you going to tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Bella frowned.

"Bella" Charlie didn't want to be in this position right now, "Renee is in the hospital. Her body cant take anymore. She's dying Bella"

"What?" Bella froze.

"There was a car accident and… well a drunk driver…" Charlie went on but Bella didn't listen. How could he have not told her? When had it happened? Why did he keep it from her? Last he spoke of her on Saturday Renee was fine and living with her second husband Phil.

"Bella? Bella!" Sakura grabbed her sisters shoulders.

After a few minutes Bella spoke, "Now I see what _he_ meant"

"huh?" Sakura was taken back by her words.

"Humans… are so fragile. She was taken away so easily. I… couldn't stand if I… if I…" Bella let out choking noises sobbing into Sakura's chest. Charlie awkwardly held his arms out for Bella to sob into him which she did. Sakura frowned, _'it wasn't long ago that only I comforted her' _Charlie stroked Bella's hair holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'll give you two a moment" Sakura stepped outside taking the other vampires with her.

When they were outside it was quiet. The only sounds that were heard were Bella's cries. Sakura inwardly cringed at the sounds. She didn't want to see Bella that way. The human Bella she knew had cried constantly for her parents and the Cullens but the vampire Bella had proven to be stronger. Or at least she put up a strong front.

Yuna crossed her arms seeing Sakura with her head down. It just wasn't like her to ever look like that. "Are you really the Sakura I met in Japan?"

Sakura looked up to see Yuna while trying to hide the tortured expression on her face. Bella's cries still hadn't ceased and it pained her to know she couldn't do anything about it to make her stop, and at the moment she couldn't even comfort her seeing as her father was there now. "Huh?"

"You were strong. You never looked defeated like you do now. You gave me strength" her nostrils flared and her voice rising. "And now" she took a step towards Sakura, "because you helped that… that HUMAN… then changed her…"

"Yuna" Kairi felt Yuna was going too far if she insulted Bella.

Ichigo placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, "leave her"

Kairi stared at him in disbelief, "But…"

"I just…" Sakura looked towards inside the house, "you know I don't like feeling… useless. I'm out of my league here"

"what?" Yuna was surprised. Sakura always had an idea of what to do. After all of the life spans of a human that she had lived she had learned a lot. You would think someone like Sakura would always know what to do.

"Nothing" Sakura looked away from the house. "Bella is going to be happy here and I will be by her side as a true sister"

Inside Bella's sobs were slowly stopping. Few minutes later they all heard Bella say, "I promise you I wont hurt you dad"

"Bella?" Charlie was confused.

Then she came out walking at a fast pace. Sakura was about to go after her but two of the wolf boys arrived. Sakura knew them as Jacob and Sam. She guessed the others were still eating their fill. Sam stopped Bella, "We need to talk about the treaty if you really will be staying here"

Bella nodded then muttered, "Give me a few minutes okay?" then she ran into the surrounding trees.

Sam stared after her while Jacob stared accusingly at Sakura and her friends behind her, "what did you leeches do?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura blanked out before realizing that he must of thought that they had made Bella sad. She then balled up her fists, "We didn't make her upset you moronic dog" venom filled her mouth.

Jacob growled in response and surprise.

Sakura hated how he could think that. She was her sister for crying out loud! "I will never hurt her" then she ran into the woods after Bella. And even though there was no way Sakura could know, and she didn't know about Jacob attacking Bella those words seemed to hit Jacob harder than any hit she could have inflicted at that moment. Jacob clenched his fists watching Sakura run to catch up with Bella.

"Bella! Where are you?" Sakura called out running through the trees.

"Here" Bella replied sitting on a large boulder.

Sakura looked over at Bella who seemed in thought, "What's wrong?"

Bella chuckled, "My mother is gravely injured and you ask me what's wrong?" her tone a bit sarcastic and angry.

"Your right stupid question" Sakura knew that sometimes it was good to just agree if only to pacify the person for a little bit. Thing was, Sakura didn't understand hence her question. Why would Bella make a big deal out of it? Not to be a well… bitch but didn't it make more sense that if her mother was injured that Bella would want to go see her instead of sulking like this? It seemed pointless.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the clean air away from wolves and humans. The strongest scent here was the scent of rain, moist dirt and the scent the leaves of the trees and plants gave off. Bella sighed, "My mom got hurt because of a car…"

Sakura stayed silent knowing Bella would continue without any prodding. She would most likely lost her incentive and stop talking altogether if Sakura cut in now.

"I'm stronger than a car…" Bella nodded to herself, "Stronger…"

Okay so far it didn't make so much sense…

"If I hurt… someone…" she frowned, "with _my_ current strength… someone I love…" she pulled her knees to her chest, "I just cant" her forehead rested on her knees while she looked down and her arms wrapped themselves around her legs.

"You wanted to become strong" Sakura reminded.

"But… is this too strong?"

"You can control yourself Bella. You have the best control I've ever seen. And I've lived for a very long time"

"Sakura?" Bella lifted her head after a few minutes to see her sister. "Can you please tell me something about your past? You know everything about mine but I hardly know anything about yours."

Sakura frowned, _'I should have known she wouldn't let this drop' _"Well alright. I'll answer two questions okay?" _'If this is what it takes to make her a bit less upset then I'll deal with it'_

Bella nodded.

"But you have to promise me something"

Bella waited.

"No more crying" Sakura waved a finger side to side infront of Bella.

Bella smiled faintly, "okay"

Sakura tucked her legs underneath her, "What do you want to know?" she asked cautiously.

* * *

Inside Emily's house

The wolves had finished eating and were now lounging lazily on Sam's couches. Emily proceeded to clean up after them and asked, "What happened out there?"

"We kicked those bloodsuckers' asses that's what!" Paul kicked up his feet on the couches arm rest.

"Sam is going to kill you when he finds out your feet were on his couch" Jared pointed out.

"Tch" Paul let his feet drop onto the floor.

"Idiots" Leah shook her head. "Would someone care to explain to me why there were so many vampires here to begin with?"

"Didn't you pay attention to our thoughts?" Jared asked.

"No" she frowned, "all of your thoughts were focused on killing. It got me riled up since you were thinking on killing vampires. I had found two vampires but they said they were on our side" she snorted.

"Two vampires?" Jared was confused.

"Did you kill them?" Paul asked.

"No they told me and Seth that we needed to help you guys. Seth's dumbass believed them and went off to fight. I didn't trust them so I stayed."

"I'm not a dumbass!" Seth countered.

"You actually let Seth go on his own?" Jared gaped.

"I can defend myself!" Seth was annoyed at how they still treating him as a child who needed taking care of just because he was young. Well, younger than them at least.

"I would have killed them" Paul smugly crossed his arms.

"Didn't they turn out to be Bella's friends?" Jared mused.

"I want to know who those other vampires were? They said something like Volturi right?" Leah wondered.

The wolves nodded, each wondering about the Volturi.

Seth sat crossed legged on the floor, "Well don't we have to go to Billy's house to meet up with Sam about something right now?"

Paul groaned, Jared sighed and Leah nodded. Seth was curious to know more about the vampires but of course didn't say anything since his wolf brethren weren't as accepting as he is. His sister would be sure to do something about his 'friendly' thoughts toward vampires.


	8. Questions and Time Skips

**Okay here you go! Longest chapter yet! (and to think it would be longer if I hadnt decided to cut things) Next chapter is CULLENS! YAY FINALLY right? lol, I know Im excited too! I didnt want to do time skips unless I HAVE to and in this case I do soooo yeah. Oh and I will be starting on another fanfic which will consist of scenes that I dont show here like how Amber and Embry met as well as Jacob and Bella having fun, oh and Edward coping alongside his family. So keep an eye out for it okay? How do you guys think they should react to seeing each other? I have an idea but Im curious what you think. So let me know and review! Oh yes and I made up two more characters for the two male wolves who hadnt imprinted in the original series (Amber for Embry and Lily for Seth). They make fleeting appearances here but if you like them I'll add them more in future chapters. Okay so I think that is it. Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight and make no profit whatsoever from this. This is only for entertainment purposes. (I do own my own characters though ^_^)**

**

* * *

**

Last Time

_"But you have to promise me something"_

_Bella waited._

_"No more crying"_

_Bella smiled faintly, "okay"_

_Sakura tucked her legs underneath her, "What do you want to know?" she asked cautiously._

_Inside Emily's house_

_"I want to know who those other vampires were? They said something like Volturi right."_

_The wolves nodded each wondering about the Volturi._

**CHAPTER 8**

**Questions and Time Skips**

Bella had spent a good minute or two mulling over what questions she should ask. She wanted to get as much as she could out of her sister before she changed her mind. "Okay how about, when were you changed?"

Sakura smiled lazily. The smile was something Bella had both liked and hated in her human time with Sakura. The lazy smile she sometimes showed reminded Bella of a certain Cullen. Course it was that same reason that made her both like it and hate it. She remembered how it pained her to see that smile but now it was strangely comforting. Sakura glanced over at the canopy of trees above them. The small rays of weak light barely managing to get through to the ground below. Sakura sighed, "I was changed in the year 1600"

Bella gasped, "So then you were born in 1582?" her vampire mind worked quickly.

Sakura nodded, "It was around the time Nobunaga was murdered that my mother had me" she frowned wondering if Bella would ask how she was changed. "And I was changed during the battle of Sekigahara"

Bella bit her lower lip wondering how Sakura was changed. "How were you changed?"

Sakura had been hoping she wouldn't ask but a deal was a deal, "I don't remember much considering it was a long time ago but I remember walking with my mother…"

_FLASHBACK (spoken out loud to Bella of course)_

_An eighteen year old Sakura walked home with her mother back from a small town off the road. The sky was cloudy and the snow beneath their feet made crunching noises when stepped on. Sakura loved the weather, she had always enjoyed the rain and loved the snow. Sure it was harder to keep warm with only a fire to warm the house but she loved the cool fresh feeling of snow. Her mother on the other hand preferred the sun._

_"Mother why aren't I allowed to cut my hair?" Sakura tugged at the right side of her hair running her fingers through it._

_"Your father would not approve" Her mother frowned._

_"Father isn't around anymore" Sakura blurted out without thinking. Upon realizing her mistake she covered her lips with her hands, her eyes wide in shock._

_Her mother had tensed but continued walking, "besides…"_

_Sakura prepared herself for a scolding._

_"I like you hair long" her mother turned to smile at her daughter._

_Sakura relaxed a bit still feeling horrible for bringing her father up. Her father was a samurai who had been hired to fight in the war. Which side had hired him was unknown to Sakura or her mother. He had just given her mother the first half of the payment he had received for his services and left promising to bring back the second half. They hadn't heard from him since. Sakura was sure her father was dead while her mother held hope though Sakura could see that her mother was slowly losing that hope._

_They walked in silence for a long while. The sun had set and the trees surrounding them looked ominous. A shiver ran up Sakura's spine edging her to walk closer to her mother. With a smile Sakura's mother grabbed a hold of Sakura's own hand. They walked closely through the now dark path to their home. Sakura saw the house in the distance and decided to apologize to her mother before entering the house._

_A crunching noise alerted Sakura to turn. When she did it took her a long second to realize that her mother wasn't holding her hand anymore. Turning to face the opposite direction Sakura saw the most horrible scene unfolding before her. Her mother's wide eyes stared at her frightened at what was happening before looking up, her screams of terror echoed in her daughters ear while her arms and legs flailed viciously at her attacker. Sakura was paralyzed. She knew she should run, she knew her mother was going to die as was she yet she couldn't bring herself to move her body. Her eyes were glued to her mother being attacked by a man. His lips and chin had her mother's fresh blood smeared all over them as did the front of his clothing. He had been so fast in attacking and was now finishing off her mother. Her mother's body had grown limp underneath him. He had bit into her neck drinking as much as he could before turning to stalk Sakura next. Sakura backed away slowly hoping not to accidentally set him off._

_"Blood drinker" Sakura whispered, "you're a…"_

_He lunged toward her letting her see him as only a blur. She found herself pinned to the ground. She let out a shriek of pain when she felt he had broken her wrists when pinning her arms above her head. Thrashing her legs kicking him seemed to do nothing. He didn't even seem to realize her efforts at all. Not giving up she added more force feeling her legs start to bruise. He let out an animalistic growl before sinking his teeth into her neck. Sakura felt as if hell itself had come for her. Her body burned at first feeling as if he had injected acid into her veins. The feeling only lasted a few seconds since he drank at a quick pace. The thrashing of her legs was slowly coming to a stop and her vision was blurry._

_"There it is!" a booming male voice shouted._

_To Sakura it sounded like he was still far away. He sounded as if there was more of him. 'Maybe he's come to save me' she thought briefly. The darkness seemed so alluring to her she welcomed it with open arms so to speak. She heard her attacker growl then run. It was then that the burning started to return. She clenched her teeth shutting her eyes at the same time. The mans voice seemed to multiply leading Sakura to believe he was with a large group. The men shouted pursuing the monster. Only three stopped to tend to the two bloody women on the floor._

_"Are they dead?" one elder man asked._

_"the older one is" another one answered looking down at the dead mangled body._

_Sakura heard the last man walk towards her and kneel. He must have realized she was still alive considering his gasp, "she's been bitten" he whispered._

_"Hey!" the elder man shouted at the young man who was kneeling next to Sakura. "Is she dead too?"_

_The man panicked wondering what to do, "Yes she is!"_

_"We should give them a proper burial" the elder man informed getting ready to dig._

_The other two men began to dig two graves beside each other. The young man was confused as to what he should do. He knew there was no saving someone once they were bitten so he decided to bury Sakura in the hopes she wouldn't be able to escape. Sakura not wanting to open her mouth knowing she would scream as soon as did let them place her into the dirt hole. After they had left Sakura continued to endure the immense pain she was feeling hoping that this meant she was still alive so she could avenge her mother._

_Days later Sakura had clawed her way out of her own grave noticing that the icy path was considerably soft instead of hard as it should be. She was on her hands and knees examining her surroundings seeing her mother's grave two feet away. A wave of sadness hit her so she crawled to the grave to curl up in the fresh snow next to the large rock the men had placed at the head of the grave. The burning sensation in her throat did not ease as she had hoped no matter how long she waited. Hours later she managed to see her own reflection on a small puddle of melting snow. Her once beautiful sapphire eyes were now a hideously bright fresh blood red. She promised herself she wouldn't be like the crazed monster who had changed her. She would hunt the guilty instead._

FLASHBACK OVER

Bella stared at her sister. She had never imagined her sister enduring that. "I'm sorry" _'no wonder you have long hair'_

Sakura smiled, "Don't worry about it. It was just a good thing I was changed. I found out a lot about my own family that I didn't know. I got to avenge my mother as well"

"But…" _'and you still smile for me'_

"Look Bella" Sakura made eye contact for a few seconds before turning to gaze at the damp earth. "you're my sister and I hope you know I'll be here as long as you want me to be"

Bella froze, she vaguely remembered somebody else telling her that then leaving her for good. She didn't know if she could stand having another dear one leave her.

Before Bella could respond they both heard someone approaching. Jacob emerged from the trees looking as if he was determined to do something. "Hey Bella…" he waved then set his eyes on Sakura… "hey"

"Hey" Sakura bluntly answered also uncomfortable.

Bella looked from one to the other, _'did something happen?'_

"Can I talk to Bella alone?" Jacob asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded getting up from Bella's side, "I'll wait for you by his house with the others"

"Okay" Bella seemed unsure seeing that Sakura was uncomfortable.

Once Sakura was gone Jacob relaxed a bit but didn't approach Bella, "Bells I… I'm sorry"

Bella was confused at first but then recalled the incident before the fight with Victoria. Jacob had attacked her in anger. "Jacob…"

"Wait" he shook his head, "I'm sorry for attacking you and for… for saying the things I did about your friend"

"…" she stared on.

"I just… was jealous I guess"

Okay now she was just confused, "Jealous?"

He let his head hand low, "you have so much faith in her. And she really does care about you doesn't she?"

Bella nodded smiling faintly, "she put me back together"

He sighed sadly, "I could have too ya know…"

"Jake…"

"I just want us to be good friends" _'maybe more' _he thought.

Bella smiled, "Well, I accept the apology and I would like to be friends"

"Really?" he raised his head.

"Yes"

* * *

An Hour Later

Outside of the small Black home stood the five vampires. Bella hugged her friends goodbye. Kairi didn't want to let go of Sakura who didn't make a move to hug or reject the young vampire. Ichigo and Yuna stood talking to Bella.

"Make sure you come visit us in Japan okay?" Ichigo high-fived Bella.

"Bring Sakura okay?" Yuna added.

Bella nodded smiling at her friends, "Thank you for helping us out"

"Thank Sakura, she was the one who called us" Yuna crossed her arms motioning to Sakura with her head.

Sakura stiffened and looked away, "Tch it was only because I wasn't sure I was going to make it and you guys were closer"

"Yeah yeah" Yuna rolled her eyes. "You needed us" she taunted.

Sakura frowned, "I'm going to freeze you"

"ha-ha chill out" Ichigo answered.

Sakura smirked, "want me to help YOU chill out?" her eyes narrowed playfully.

"whoa don't unleash your icy wrath on us" Ichigo put his hands up then into his pockets enjoying the moment.

Their laughter stopped when Ichigo's face was splattered with snow. Kairi laughed loudly while Bella and Yuna tried not to laugh. Ichigo glared at Sakura knowing it was her seeing as there was no snow in Forks at the moment. "I'm going to get you for that" he growled playfully.

"Wanna bet" she challenged before running around the woods with Ichigo chasing after her.

Bella, Kairi and Yuna stared on before.. "SNOW FIGHT!" Ichigo and Kairi yelled.

With all of Sakura's fun she was unintentionally creating snow for the others to fling at each other.

"What's going on here?" Jacob came out of his house to see Bella laughing as she dodged snowballs left and right. He was about to call out to her when he felt something cold hit his face.

"Oops" Kairi stared innocently. "Sorry"

Ichigo was dying of laughter from up high on a tree at the sight of Jacob's surprised face.

"You shouldn't have moved!" Kairi pouted at Yuna.

"Its not my fault your aim sucks" Yuna smirked.

"Sorry Jacob" Bella stifled giggles.

Sakura enjoyed seeing Bella so happy which is why she had started the snow fight. Bella at first had hated snow and anything wet constantly talking about warmth and the sun. Then after actually participating in her first snow fight she had agreed that snow wasn't SO bad once in awhile. Seeing Bella smile this much made Jacob able to forgive the one who had hit him with snow.

"Well anyway, we should get going" Yuna waved for Kairi and Ichigo to go.

"Yeah" Ichigo dropped the snowball in his hands.

"Aw" Kairi pouted.

"We'll be visiting once in awhile okay?" Yuna informed.

Sakura nodded and Bella said, "Okay. Thanks again for the help"

"No prob" Yuna turned and ran from there at a fast speed with Ichigo and Kairi in tow.

"So why did you come outside?" Bella turned to Jacob.

'_I heard your laugh' _"Sam told me to get you two so we could all talk"

"About the treaty right?" Sakura glanced at Bella.

"Yeah" Jacob responded.

Inside the house the wolves were crammed onto one side while the two vampires and Charlie stood opposite from them. Same was the first to speak, "We cant allow you to stay unless we create a treaty. You understand that right?"

Both vampires nodded.

"You cant bite any human or endanger them in any way"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"if you do we will not hesitate to kill you"

Bella felt Charlie stiffen next to her. It was obvious he wished he could protest. Sakura smiled seeing the same thing, "I'm fine with those terms. Are you Bella?"

She thought for a moment, "Can we come onto the reservation?" she remembered something about the Cullens not being able to step foot on the reservation. She just wanted to be there if here dad decided to visit Billy.

"If your worried about your fathers safety I assure you he is well protected here" Sam crossed his arms.

"No one doubts that" Sakura wanted to do this peacefully seeing no merit from doing things the bad way, "I'm sure Bella just wants to spend as much time as she can with her father. And I wont leave Bella's side for long"

Sam considered this for a moment before nodding, "Fine but when you are here you have to abide by our rules"

'_arent we already?' _Sakura thought but nodded anyway.

"Do you agree Bella?" Sam glanced at her making eye contact.

She nodded.

"Good, those are the terms and consider this verbal contract finished with Billy and Charlie as our witnesses"

"Now that that's over Bella I am going to go home for a bit. I want to do some things."

"Okay dad I'll come with" Bella smiled.

"No no" he shook his head. "I want to surprise you"

Bella frowned, didn't her dad remember she wasn't so fond of surprises. Seeing her reaction Charlie smiled, "Nothing big Bella okay?"

"Okay" she was still unsure.

"Well things sure are going to be interesting around here" Billy sighed. _'can werewolves and vampires overcome their natural hate for one another?'_

_

* * *

_30 Years Later

Bella was helping her dad into the truck to go down to visit Billy. Both Charlie and Billy needed help getting around and someone to look after them. Bella's mother Renee had survived the drunk car accident all those years ago but was slowly becoming sick. Bella had made Charlie scold Renee once for not taking better care of herself. Renee had yelled some colorful things to Charlie that night about how to mind his own business. Bella apologized to her father to which he had shook his head blaming it on Renee's new medication claiming it was making her over emotional.

The wolves of course had not changed with their being vampires in the neighborhood. Sam had married Emily and he had taken to helping her in any way he could considering she was aging and he wasn't. Once it had reminded Bella of how _he_ had wanted their relationship to be. With her as an aging old woman and he as the never aging Adonis _he_ was. Most of the wolves that hadn't already had imprinted except for Bella's new best friend Jacob and Leah who was convinced she was destined to be alone. Jacob had not imprinted as his fellow wolves but he had hinted more than once to having interest in Bella even though they both knew it was impossible to have something between them.

"Thanks Bells" Charlie was sitting comfortably in the truck that Bella had bought for him years ago. The old one had finally wheezed its last wheeze a year after living with Charlie again.

Bella sat herself in the driver's seat and drove them to the reservation where Billy and the wolves were waiting. Well most of them, Sakura had made friends with Leah's brother Seth and was currently out having some fun with him, Quil and Embry who had come back from their trip to visit. Quil and Embry kept saying they were going to leave 'any day now' but they had been saying that for a few years now so everyone knew they had gotten attached to the reservation since it was more interesting with two vampires around.

When they got there Emily was sitting comfortably with some of the other wives of the wolves. Bella went to join them when Charlie insisted she should so he could go find Billy for their fishing trip.

Hours later Bella heard Sakura's laughing, "Beat you!" followed by a loud snarl and a 'crash'

The wives and Bella flinched, "They're going to destroy the forest" Rachel, Paul's wife and Jacob's older sister commented sadly.

Another sighed, "and yet we love them" she smiled thinking about her husband Jared.

"Kim you are such a romantic. You adore that husband of yours don't you?" Amber, Embry's wife laughed. She had met Embry after Sakura had introduced them one day while she and the wolves were seeing who was better at searching and pouncing… in other words hide n seek. Sakura had gotten bored waiting on a hiking trail accidentally meeting Amber who took an interest in Sakura as a friend. That was the reason that Embry now not only tolerated Sakura but began to accept her, if only a little.

"There's nothing wrong with that" Claire smiled happily thinking about her own husband Quil.

"You guys are so funny" Lily, Seth's fiancé smiled. She was like her partner, kind and accepting. She was young still at the tender age of eighteen but she knew and accepted Seth as he was. Even with him being a large number of years ahead of her she loved him with all her being.

Sakura walked inside the small house now a bit more comfortable since the wolves had openly shown acceptance of her. She laughed lightly sitting cross legged next to Bella.

"What happened?" Bella asked the question on the other women's minds.

Sakura laughed harder, "I.. won"

"you cheated!" Paul growled. If asked he wouldn't admit it but he had a small degree of trust in Sakura. In public he still scoffed on vampires being better than vampires to make Sakura angry. He just loved making her mad so she would challenge him.

Sakura smiled, _'I've become so much more playful and friendly and with wolves!' _"its not my fault you lost at your own so called strong point"

Her innocent looking smile pissed him off, "I swear I'm going to-"

"Shut up Paul she beat you already" Jacob came in shaking off the water from his body.

Seth came in followed by the others who sat next to their respective wives. Except for Jacob who sat himself next to Bella with a huge grin. "Things sure have changed" Sakura noted.

"For the better though" Bella answered content with her life.

* * *

Charlie's 70th Birthday

"Happy Birthday Charlie!" wolves, vampires and humans alike shouted happily. Charlie leaned down close to his cake to blow out the candles.

"Yeah!" some cheered when the small flames were out.

"Lets eat!" Paul exclaimed.

"Shut up he still needs to cut the cake!" Jacob snapped jokingly.

Bella stood by her father's side and of course to Bella's side stood Sakura. Charlie glanced around him seeing the faces of the people he had come to accept as family. It didn't matter what race they were anymore, they all did their best to live with one another while protecting those unsuspecting of the supernatural world. "I didn't know what to wish for" he admitted.

"What?"

"Why not?"

"Aw"

The responses were different but still curious about why. He saw their curious faces, "I have everything I could ever want now"

"Don't get mushy on us old man" of course the one to say this was Jared.

"Ey" Billy looked at Jared who only laughed lightly.

"I love you dad" Bella smiled at her father while everyone joked about how old Billy and Charlie were.

"I love you too Bells" Charlie hugged his daughter grateful that fate had decided to bring her back to him.

* * *

Years Later

Bella stood watching the casket being lowered into the ground from afar. Sakura at her side holding her in a cold embrace. The wolves had to stay away as well considering they had not aged and would seem suspicious amongst the wives and the other friends of Charlie Swan. Forks had not failed with its trademark rain pouring on them causing Bella to become even more saddened. Her father had passed away in his sleep. A rather peaceful way to go as Sam had told her.

With their enhanced hearing they could all hear the people sobbing and mumbling things about how good a man Charlie Swan was. If Bella could shed tears she knew she would be crying a river by now but instead she let out small strangled sobs into Sakura's chest. Sakura didn't have the heart to say anything. Not even lie and say it was okay since she clearly knew it was not. Bella loved her father dearly despite their emotional distance from one another. Of course that was how their personalities were. Something that Sakura had found amusing in them. Watching Bella and Charlie interact was entertaining when it came to corny father daughter things. The awkwardness between them.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I entered the office with documents prepared. Doing this every seventy years was bound to prepare anyone. The lady behind the desk was still typing away on the computer before her until I was in front of her across the desk.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at me and for a moment she gasped lightly and turned a slight pink. "Y-yes? How can I help you?" she swallowed eyeing me.

"I am here to enroll my kids in this high school"

"Have you filled out the appropriate paperwork?" she was clearly flustered.

"Of course" I smiled at her which made her jaw drop slightly. I chuckled silently so her human ears couldn't pick up the sound. I handed her the documents which she took with a shaking hand.

She entered everything into her computer taking several minutes and making a small amount of mistakes. She then grabbed five student handbooks and a list of textbooks I would need to buy for them. "Here you are. Did you just move to Forks?"

I nodded, "Yes my wife likes small towns"

I saw her facial expression fall slightly before letting out a small, "of course"

She probably thought I wouldn't be able to hear her. I chuckled to which she stiffened and coughed, "Erm well… Welcome to Forks"

"Thank You" I smile politely and walk out of the office. Now to go home and unpack my things. I wonder how Edward will act upon being a student again in the school where he met Bella.


	9. First Day of School As Juniors

Mk so Im sorry for not updating sooner. I kept rewriting this chapter -_- First I thought, major hostility was the way to go! then it was the arrival of someone who you will see coming soon. That character will play an interesting part with Bella. Im sure you can guess where Im going with that. Anyway then I thought nah, if she's really moved on she wouldnt care about Edward right? but then it would make the chapter really boring. So no... so as you can see I didnt know in which direction to go with this. A lot of experimenting thats for sure. Ah yes and there is mention of new characters ^_^ hey time passed, people have kids lol so yup. Gotta keep the generations going right? **cough** ahem anyway, Im also rewriting some of my other fanfics which is why I havent updated them in a long time. Also been working on some new stuff. Going along great thank you very much, also brainstorming for NaNoWriMo. For those of you who know what it is... awesome! and best of luck! PM me so we can be friends and toss around ideas for it ^_^ well Im off to write some more seeing as I cant sleep (working nights does that after awhile) so yup.

**You guys are going to hate me for this chapter .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. I only own my characters.**

**p.s I also ignored their senses of smell at first since Im sure as vampires they would have at least smelled each other in the same school a lot sooner . but then if I hadnt ignored it things would have gone a bit different as I have planned. Okay... now Im off! Enjoy and PLZ REVIEW**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9**

**First Day Of High School (As Juniors)**

With Bella and the Wolves Down on the Reservation

"I don't know how I'm going to deal with working with people physically older than me" Jacob was attempting to tie his tie. He was currently failing miserably despite the years he had.

With a laugh Bella stood before Jacob to help, "You are hopeless"

He grinned.

"Hey man aren't you ready?" Jared walked in, "you have super speed and yet your going to be late at this rate" he rolled his eyes.

"I bet I can make it with time to spare" Jacob held up a ten in his hand.

"Deal" Jared smirked.

"Boys" Bella rolled her eyes.

Sakura walked into the room, "Come on Bella we've got to go too"

"Where?" Bella asked cautiously.

"You'll see" Sakura smiled innocently.

When everyone was ready they each headed their own separate ways. Some went to work while the ones physically young enough went to school. Bella got into the passenger's side of the car Sakura had bought while living here. It turned out Sakura had bank accounts all over the world and with her working and interest she had enough money to support her, Bella and the wolves hearty appetites. Bella had inherited her father's house and truck which was where she and Sakura lived. Bella had moved into Charlie's old bedroom and Sakura had Bella's old one.

"Where are we going?" Bella stared at her sister accusingly.

"Oh just somewhere" Sakura pretended to be distracted with driving for a few minutes to ignore Bella.

* * *

Edwards POV

I don't think I can stand any more thoughts from my family this morning. The only ones thoughts whose I actually want to know are Alice's. Right now she's focused on translating the Quran into several dead languages. Everyone else is being sympathetic for me with the exception of Rosalie who think I should get over _it_ already. I hate how she thinks of Bella as IT, SHE, HER, THE HUMAN among others. Alice was in her usual happy mood.

"Edward" Alice called out to me.

"Its time to go" _'Don't worry you can handle this'_

I cant help but think there's a deeper meaning to that. I quickly dismiss the thought since there is nothing a human high school which I've attended several times over the years could worry me.

* * *

With Bella

Bella watched in horror as Sakura entered the student parking lot effectively parking perfectly then reaching behind her seat for two backpacks with the things they would need.

"No" Bella firmly stated.

"Yes" Sakura stated just as firmly.

Bella sighed, "I cant its too soon"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Bella its been like what seventy years? Maybe more? You have to face this. Besides people will notice us as teens who aren't going to school. We have to have some sort of story or else we have to leave Forks"

Bella thought about it, "Fine" she grabbed the brown leather bag Sakura had picked out for her. _'Well at least she chose brown'_

Seeing Bella's reaction at the bag Sakura rubbed the back of her head, "they didn't have anything I thought you would like so I just chose the most modest looking brown bag for you"

Bella smiled, _'of course she would know what I like' _"Its okay"

With a smile Sakura stepped out of the car. As if the nice car along with its sleek black paint job wasn't enough to make the students turn and stare, the two sisters stepped out giving a whole new reason for staring. Bella had decided to wear light blue faded jeans, a white shirt, brown blazer, black and white shoes and a white scarf wrapped around her neck. Of course she didn't need the blazer or the scarf to keep warm considering she was at a much colder temperature. Sakura wore a dark green sleeveless military jacket, white undershirt, navy blue shorts, black military styled boots and a black wrist cuff on each of her wrists. Of course the shorts would look weird to the humans but Sakura was perfectly comfortable in the cold. Even back when she was a human she had loved the cold though in those times she wasn't allowed to expose her legs.

Bella led Sakura to the office to pick up their schedules. _'so this is the school she went to as a human' _Sakura studied Bella's actions to the familiar surrounding.

* * *

Lunch with the Cullens

Edward sat with his siblings at the same table they had last time they were there. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the end while Alice and Jasper were in the middle and Edward sat at the other end across from Emmett. "Anything interesting?" Alice asked Edward while motioning to the humans and picking at a slice of pizza on her plate.

He was confused she would ask about the thoughts of humans, "No"

Alice frowned letting her thoughts slip slightly, _'I was sure that I saw them today' _realizing her mistake her eyes widened before going back to focusing her thoughts on the 'interesting' cracks on the walls that humans couldn't see.

Before he could ask her about it he stiffened as he and his siblings smelled two vampires approaching the cafeteria. For the first time today he paid attention to the thoughts other than his siblings. He was able to read one of their minds but what shocked him was that not only could he not read the other ones mind… he could see her face through her friends mind.

"Bella" he whispered.

As if on cue the cafeteria doors opened letting Bella and Sakura slip inside the cafeteria to get something to 'eat.' Edward watched in shock as did his siblings at the other two vampires. Bella had frozen in place thinking she was still in class and was now daydreaming about the Cullens due to her surroundings. But when Sakura pulled her elbow to get her attention Bella knew it wasn't a daydream. This was real. Without thinking Bella turned to walked out as fast as she could at a human pace with a confused Sakura at her heels. Sakura had glanced back once more before closing the cafeteria door to follow Bella. Realization hitting her hard, _'its them'_

Edward read Sakura's mind. Hearing her clearly as if she was speaking right to him. He quickly got up to follow Bella ignoring his siblings comments but by the time he got outside at a human pace he only saw a black Mazda 3MPS being driven away with Bella in the passengers seat looking straight ahead. Edward wanted to follow Bella but didn't know if it was a good idea.

* * *

Cullen Home

"How was school?" Esme asked tenderly yet concerned when her 'children' came home from school two hours earlier than they should.

"Bella is alive" Alice answered her.

Edward paced back and forth. He had already tried to follow Bella but she had crossed onto the reservation. The Cullens still had the treaty with the wolves stating that they could not step foot on Quileute lands. _'What could she be doing with the wolves?'_

'_They're going to kill her' _Rosalie thought smugly causing Edward to hiss at her.

"I have to cross the line" Edward wanted to find Bella.

"NO! if you do that we'll all be in danger!" Rosalie hissed, _'why couldn't she just die like a normal human?' _she thought angrily.

Edward couldn't argue with what Rosalie had said or thought. After all he HAD wanted Bella to live a normal human life, and that included dying as a human.

"Darlin its okay" Jasper sent his wife calming emotions. She was just as riled up as Edward but for an additional reason. She couldn't see Bella's future so she didn't know whether Bella was safe or not.

"Its not fair!" she held herself, "I finally get something from her and then she vanishes!"

"You saw her before?" Edward was a bit angry since after the incident years ago Alice had told them she had gotten nothing from Bella at all. They had assumed she was out there somewhere living as a vampire. It had taken all but putting Edward in a cage to convince him to not look for her.

Alice nodded, "I hadn't seen anything from her for years and this morning I got flashes of her in school but it wasn't solid. Like she was changing her mind about coming or someone was doing it for her" she frowned.

* * *

At Jacob's House

None of the wolves were home when Bella and Sakura arrived. The house had been passed onto Jacob when his father Billy had passed away a few years ago. Jacob being best friends with Bella had told her to go over to his house whenever she wanted to. And of course Sakura was welcome too, although with not as much hospitality as Bella. Bella sat angrily on the couch.

Sakura stood in the doorway not sure of what to do, "Bella?" she called out softly.

"…" no answer. Bella only glared at the square carpet on the floor.

With a sigh Sakura went over to the kitchen to start cooking. Not that she would eat it but she figured Jacob would be less bothered with her own presence in his house if she at least had some food on the table when he got home from work.

After a few minutes Bella stood from the couch to join Sakura in the kitchen. In no time they had prepared a large meal for the werewolf. While cleaning up Bella closed her eyes, "I cant go back there"

Sakura stopped washing the used dishes to look over her shoulder at her sister who had been drying a plate with a small white rag.

"I cant face them"

Sakura turned the faucet off, dried her hands then turned to Bella slightly annoyed, "You said you were over them"

Bella looked up at her sister, "Its one thing to not cringe at the mention or thought of them. It's a totally different story to… to see them"

Sakura could see her logic, "I see…" she sighed, "Bella your stronger now. You have new friends and a wonderful family…" she wasn't sure if she should go on.

"I know I do…" Bella seemed deep in thought.

"Look Bella I understand if you don't want to return to school right away but you HAVE to face them one day. Why not get it over with?"

Bella grimaced. She knew Sakura was right. She knew that as vampires living in this world they were bound to run into each other once in awhile._ 'But why so soon?'_

When Jacob finally got home he was surprised to hear about what had happened, "So the leeches are back huh?" he shoved another fork full of food into his mouth. He couldn't say he was happy about the news but he was happy that Bella was over Edward. She was just nervous about facing her past. That he could understand. But now he was concerned with how Sam was going to react. Sam had tried his best to not change into his wolf form so he could age along with his family but now Jacob was sure Sam would break his streak to protect the family. Jacob's thoughts then strayed to Sam's two sons. Would they change now that the Cullens were back?

"Maybe you should transfer to the school on the reservation" Jacob grinned, "I'm sure Seth would like to have some company other than Collin and Brady"

"She's going to face her past right Bella?" Sakura shook her head.

Bella nodded slowly, "I'll go tomorrow"

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching comedy shows after updating Sam on the return of the Cullens. Around ten Bella and Sakura noticed Jacob starting to get drowsy and let themselves out. On the drive up to the house Bella was unusually quiet. With a sigh Sakura lowered the radio station they had been listening to, "Bella"

Bella looked at her sister, "What?"

"What are you thinking?"

With a smile Bella answered, "you tell me first"

Sakura glanced at her reflection in the glass before nodding, "okay, I'm thinking my best friend and little sister is worried about something that she is not telling me"

"I'm afraid of how I will react when I face them. I feel like I'll just run away again" she wrapped her arms around her torso looking down at her knees. The pose brought flashbacks to Sakura of when Bella was a human. It took a long time for Bella to not hold her chest as if she was keeping herself together by holding herself.

Sakura parked the car staring at the front door, or rather who was at the front door, "Well now is the time for you to face the hardest one yet"

Bella looked up to see what her sister meant. Outside standing on their porch was Edward looking relieved and pained at the same time. If Bella could curse she would have. She took a big unnecessary breath and stepped out of the car to walk towards Edward.

* * *

Edward's POV

I saw Bella get out of the car and walk towards me. Her friends' gaze bore into me dangerously while thinking, _'I know you can read my mind. Be aware of the lines you cross now' _

I shook my head lightly in confusion to which Bella's friend smirked, _'I'll mind my own business but I'm still watching'_

My eyes trailed back to Bella only a few feet away from me. Happiness surged through me like wildfire. Honestly its taking every ounce of my willpower to not assault her in an embrace. Then again I'm not sure if she'd let me considering the last time is saw her was when I lied to her telling her I didn't want her anymore. She has to be a fool to have believed that right?

She stopped before me, "Edward"

Her voice seemed more angelic than I remember it or maybe it was the vampire venom that had done that. Whichever it was she sounded wonderful. I want to make her speak again so I can hear the melodious bells that is her voice. "Bella, you look beautiful"

Bella stood there letting her emotionless eyes look into my happy ones. "Thank You Edward"

The way she said my name was music to my ears but still, something seems off. Bella would have hugged me by now. Maybe she has finally realized there was more for her. What if she's moved on? I flinched inwardly remembering that her moving on was something I had wanted in the past. "I've missed you"

She seemed to react a tiny bit to that statement but then asked, "Where are the others?"

"Bella… do you hate me?" I couldn't help but ask rudely ignoring her question. I have to know this. "Have you moved on?" the answers to these questions determined my next move.

* * *

With Alice Cullen

Alice rummaged impatiently through her wardrobe looking for nothing in particular. She just wanted to make sure everything matched and was spotless even though her vampire mind already knew it was.

"Hun you should relax" Jasper was absorbing her nervousness in large amounts.

"Sorry Jazz" Alice knew the effects of other people's emotions on her mate. She appreciated that he wasn't forcing calming emotions on her. She went back to going through her closet only calmer this time. She has the gift of seeing the future for crying out loud! Of all people Alice would know it was going to be okay. Then again her visions of Bella would disappear altogether making Alice jumpy and irritable. _'Stupid subjective visions' _she angrily thought.

"Alice" Jasper sighed feeling her anger and frustration mixed in with her nervousness.

She looked abashed, "Sorry"

Without needing a second glance Alice grabbed a silk dress that had a tiny crease in the wrong place to smooth it out. No doubt a human would have missed it even if they looked through a magnifying glass. Alice would have ignored it if it weren't for the fact that she is a perfectionist.

"Oh" she gasped as her eyes went blank before she saw a different scene than the room she was in. Her grip not letting go of the dress in her hands.

**VISION**

**"How dare you?" A girl with waist length black hair and golden eyes ran at a very fast speed successfully jumping forward onto Edwards shoulders holding onto them with her hands then with the continuing motion landing on her feet back to back with him while still holding his shoulders effectively throwing him a large distance through many trees.**

**Bella stood there shocked watching the girl, "Was that really necessary?"**

**The girl ignored her, "And don't come back!" she shouted at Edward who was getting up from the forest floor. His clothes torn and dirty while he was unscathed. Trees had been knocked over and a crater had been formed where he had landed.**

**Bella frowned, "I think you over reacted"**

**"Tch" the girl was still angry.**

**END OF VISION**

"I don't hate you" Bella smiled a tiny bit making Edward feel relieved until, "but I have moved on"

Edward frowned about to speak but his phone rang. Realizing it was Alice he excused himself from Bella before answering.

"Keep it up and your going to lose my sister forever!" Alice hissed into the phone. "I just got a vision of a girl with long black hair attacking you because of something you said to Bella so change the subject!"

'_A girl with long black hair? Bella's friend?' _Edward saw Sakura sitting in the driver's seat of her car staring back at them.

With her enhanced hearing abilities Bella picked up on the words Alice spoke easily. _'Sakura attacking him?' _Bella glanced over her shoulder to see her sister looking back at her.

'_why are they staring at me?' _Sakura mused.

"Bella I hope we can start over" Edward hung up the phone.

Bella was surprised, "start over?"

He nodded.

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

'_bastard' _Sakura fumed from inside the car. It didn't take a genius to pick up on the fact that Sakura didn't like him. Edward guessed it was because of what he had done to Bella all those years ago.

"That we can at least be friends. I wont stand in between you and your new…" it pained him to no end to say these things, "partner"

Bella stared blankly as did Sakura. Before Edward knew it Bella's lips were itching to be turned up into a smile. Too bad he didn't know that Bella was trying not to laugh at him for thinking she had a new boyfriend. _'I'll just let him suffer that one for awhile' _she inwardly laughed noting that it was mean to do so but hey, _he_ was the one who said it not her. And who was she to correct _his_ wild assumptions?

"I appreciate the motion Edward but no. I don't want to be friends with you" Bella returned to her cold self. "Go be with someone who is worth your while. All I need is my partner" well she wasn't lying exactly. Sakura could be seen as a partner among sister and best friend.

At that moment Sakura stepped out of the car walking quickly to the ex couple. "Well you've had your chat so get off her property" Sakura was colder than Bella.

"I'll see you in school Bella" Edward had a pained look as if someone had just ripped his non beating heart out.

Bella waved him off her property before going inside with Sakura.

'_well that could have gone so much better' _Edward thought sadly. _'I guess I deserve that though'_

_

* * *

_

Inside when they made sure Edward was gone Sakura grinned, "You did it!"

"I did it" Bella smiled, "I faced him"

"I knew you could do it" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Thank you" Without thought Bella hugged her sister creating an awkward situation for Sakura. Hugging was in fact… physical contact… something she had never been too comfortable with.

"Uh Bells" Sakura was embarrassed though no one was watching.

"Sorry" Bella kept her distance again, "we should celebrate"

"I'm up for that"

Little did Sakura know that on the inside part of Bella was angry for not going off on Edward. After all HE had abandoned HER and was now on HER porch expecting some sort of joyous welcome? She didn't think so. On the other hand Bella was also happy that she faced him. And with a cold attitude to boot! Yes, now she was positive, she was over him and would NEVER go back. That much she was sure of.


	10. Conversations and Past Threats

**Okay here ya go! Im sorry its short but Im doing the NaNoWriMo thing and man its fun but hard to not edit! . Anyway I hope you like this chapter its kinda a bridge to bigger things to come so yup. Sakura had her own life before Bella, her own experiences ya know? so I figure, why not make her past come back to haunt her? itd horrible timing along with trying to help Bella with the Cullens right? And what about Sam and the others? what should they do about the Cullens and the new impending threat? Ha, let me know what you think. Please remember to review ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. I only own my own characters like Sakura and Hattie.  
**

**Also sorry I dont update on weekends, technically this IS my weekend since I have today off from work. Well on with the show!... story... thing... you know what I mean!**

**

* * *

**

_"Uh Bells" Sakura was embarrassed though no one was watching._

_"Sorry" Bella kept her distance again, "we should celebrate"_

_"I'm up for that"_

_Little did Sakura know that on the inside part of Bella was angry for not going off on Edward. After all HE had abandoned HER and was now on HER porch expecting some sort of joyous welcome? She didn't think so. On the other hand Bella was also happy that she faced him. And with a cold attitude to boot! Yes, now she was positive, she was over him and would NEVER go back. That much she was sure of._

**CHAPTER 10**

**Conversations and Past Threats  
**

**Edwards POV**

I didn't bother going home right away. Instead I trailed off towards the meadow where I had taken Bella when she was human. I don't know what I'm expecting. Its not like Bella will come out of the trees asking me to take her back. Its for the best, this is what I wanted… I shake my head. "No its not"

I inhale the cold air around me as if the sweet scent of Bella was still lingering here. The rain washed it away a long time ago but I can still imagine her here. My mind flashes back to how Bella examined my hand when I had laid here. Its strange to think that we were once on the verge of intertwining our fates for all eternity but now… now… I shake my head angrily. She doesn't love me anymore. In fact she's moved on to someone else entirely.

I heard Alice's thoughts close by, _'Edward don't you dare give up on her'_

Apparently she had a vision of me announcing to the family that I would leave Bella alone to live her life without us. With a frown I stared ahead contemplating on what to do. Every time I set myself to do something I could see Alice's visions change. I planned to try and talk to Bella at school thinking her friend wouldn't dare attack me in front of humans but the vision showed Bella's friend dumping a tray of opened cafeteria food on my head then them walking away from me. My second option was to talk to Bella's friend in the hopes of convincing her that I'm not that bad of a guy and to help me talk to Bella but that vision was far worse not to mention embarrassing for our family. "There has to be another option"

"There is" I heard Alice say from not too far away.

I waited until she was actually next to me to speak, "What am I supposed to do?"

She smiled, "I don't know what you do Edward. You know how my visions work. I'm only as sure as you are"

I shake my head angrily at her then read her thoughts which were flashing back to a vision of Bella smiling at me as we danced to slow music. There were other people in the background also dancing closely holding one another leading me to believe it was a school dance. Which one was the question. With a sigh I thanked Alice then headed back towards the house to play the piano and think about how to make Bella fall in love with me again.

* * *

In School The Next Day (Tuesday)

"Lunch time" Sakura glumly announced to Bella in the hallway.

Bella sighed, "Time to face the rest of them"

"You'll be fine" Sakura replied.

"I wonder how they all feel about seeing me again" Bella mused.

Sakura shrugged not wanting to talk about the Cullens, "So what are you going to 'eat?'

"Pizza" Bella remembered how her father used to order pizza when he was still around.

"I never did get to taste it" she frowned.

"Sorry" Bella smiled

"It must taste good if people everywhere enjoy it" Sakura tried to imagine the taste of pizza but failed.

The sisters entered the cafeteria to buy their food. Bella grabbed a slice of pizza, an apple and a water while Sakura grabbed a burger and a coke. They sat where Bella in her human year had sat. Bella idly wondered what happened to all of her friends. _'Where are they now?' _she looked around as if she was going to see them any minute now, _'I bet I'm in the same class as some of their grandkids or something by now'_

'_I wonder what she's thinking about' _Sakura watched Bella look around, _'I hope the Cullen kid doesn't come around'_

As if on cue Edward turned to look at Sakura. _'No one called you Edwin'_

Edward frowned then made up his mind. He would talk to Bella's friend after school. Alice's expression went blank before frowning. Edward had seen what she had and didn't think it would be so bad. Nevertheless Alice whispered a quick, "be careful"

The rest of the Cullens looked between Alice and Edward confused as to what she meant. With a sigh Alice sent a text message to Carlisle. Edward tried to ignore Alice's vision of him getting on the wrong side of Bella's friend. He would make it work… somehow.

* * *

After School

Bella was in the passengers seat of her sisters car. Sakura was about to get in when Edward appeared by her side. Sakura let out a warning growl, "Cullen"

"Can I speak with you?" he asked politely trying to start off on the right foot.

"No" she snapped. _'I know what your up to Cullen and your not going to use me to get to her'_

"Its not like that"

"Really now?" she used a sarcastic tone, _'and I suppose your going to say that you love her'_

"I do but that's not why I want to speak with you" he used as much of his charm to convince her as her could. Any human would have easily given into it. Sad for him, Sakura wasn't a human.

"Nice try but its not working"

"Just give me five minutes" he pleaded.

"That's a long time"

"Four" he was willing to compromise as long as he had a chance.

"Two" she crossed her arms.

"Deal" he was happy she had at least agreed to listening to him.

"I'll be right back Bells" Sakura smiled reassuringly at Bella who looked uncomfortable with the idea of them talking in private. Edward smiled at her briefly before turning away.

Sakura and Edward walked into the forest far away enough so Bella couldn't hear. Edward stopped, "First I would like to know your name if possible. I don't want to be rude" he smiled.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Its Sakura"

"I'm Ed-"

"I know perfectly who you are" she hissed in annoyance.

He sighed, "I know you don't like me"

She coughed, "Understatement"

"Right" he paused awkwardly. She was proving to be a difficult person to talk to.

"So?" she gestured for him to continue.

"I just want the chance to make amends with Bella over what happened between us"

Sakura snorted, "One, Bella is a big girl she's over you. Two, you had that chance yesterday. Asking anymore is really trying my patience Edwin" she smirked knowing she was using the wrong name.

Edward kept his poker face, "I want to at least be friends with Bella even though she's… moved on to someone else"

At this Sakura was startled, _'someone else?'_

Edward looked up at her thoughts, "She has a boyfriend doesn't she?"

Sakura was confused letting her thoughts slip to a black haired vampire she and Bella had met years ago during their travels. _'Could he mean Marcello?'_

"Marcello" Edward growled lightly.

"Look if Bella wants to accept you into her life then that's her choice. I am going to warn you now though, if you so much as hurt her even on accident I swear you'll be the first completely amputated living vampire in existence" her voice menacing.

"So you'll let me talk to her?"

"That's up to her"

"Can you talk to her for me? Just to give me a chance" he asked hopeful.

"I'll mention it" Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Thank You" he was eternally grateful for the opportunity.

"Don't misunderstand me Edwin" she faced away from him, "I'm certainly not doing this for you. I'm doing it because Bella can grow stronger from this experience."

"Still… I am grateful"

"You better be" she snorted, "I don't like you"

"Dully noted" he frowned.

She smirked, "Later Edwin"

"Its Edward" he corrected.

"I know" she walked away from him back to the car where Bella waited.

Sakura sat in the passengers seat ignoring the curious look Bella was looking at her with on the ride home. After doing their easy homework and cleaning the house the sisters decided to go visit the wolves. In the car Sakura again ignored Bella's attempt at nonchalance. The older sister knew that Bella was curious and wasn't going to forget so easily. Hell, if she couldn't make Bella forget something important when she was human she was definitely not going to have luck now. Question was… how to bring up the sensitive topic when she herself had discouraged any thoughts of the Cullens?

With a cough Sakura got a questioning look from her sister. Sakura shook her head, "I'm going to go find Seth"

"Okay" Bella got out of the car to go inside only to find that Jacob wasn't home yet so she occupied herself with making him something to eat.

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura walked through the trees following the scent of one of the wolves, "Where is he?"

In a flash Sakura jumped up flipping in the air to avoid the attack. The wolf growled and snapped at her. In another lunge the wolf tried to pin her down failing as she had moved to the side. "You could let him win sometimes you know"

Jacob appeared next to Sakura. Both watched the wolf stand up then crouch down playfully.

"It was a good try Seth" Sakura smiled. "Bella is waiting for you Jacob"

Jacob nodded, "Okay. Can I talk to you about something first though?"

The question threw her off a bit, "Sure" _'He rarely wants to speak to me alone'_

Seth bounded away in his wolf form no doubt to keep Bella company. When they were completely alone Jacob began, "How is school?"

Sakura knew he wasn't asking about the courses or humans, "He's persistent"

Jacob sighed, "you wont let him talk to her will you?"

Sakura grimaced, "I believe its up to her. I was planning on talking to her about it"

"About what exactly?" he eyed her suspiciously.

She blew air out onto her bangs, "maybe she should talk to him. Just to settle things once and for all"

"And give him peace? I don't think so" he crossed his arms.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "its not for him. For Bella. She's past wanting to be with him. She just needs that last bit of…" she fought to find the right word.

"Closure?" he helped.

With a nod she added, "but somehow I think he's not willing to give up on her"

"Neither am I"

"I know you love her Jacob but give her space right now. One wrong move and you'll be in the doghouse"

He glared at her.

"No offence" she put her hands up in front of her chest.

"Right" he rolled his eyes. "So what I just stand on the sides and watch him try to win her back or something?"

"Actually that's a funny thing" Sakura smiled remembering Edward. "It seems he believes that she has moved on to another. One of our other friends Marcello"

"Who's Marcello exactly?" he was weary. _'not another competitor' _he frowned.

Sakura saw his frown, "Don't worry he's not here and I doubt he'll be coming around here anytime soon"

"Yeah okay" that still didn't make him feel better. How many other guys vied for Bella's attention? Guys who were the same 'species' as Bella. Could a werewolf and a vampire really be together? No.. probably not. Jacob shook his head sadly knowing the truth but still willing to try.

Seeing his reaction Sakura sighed, "Well if that's it then I'm out of here"

"No wait" he abruptly spoke, "Sam wants to talk to you guys about the Cullens. He thinks with more of you here there will be more wolves too"

"Okay" she nodded, "Jacob…"

He looked right at her face.

"You know if it were possible I'd rather have her end up with you" Sakura turned and walked away.

"What?" he muttered surprised. "And here I thought you didn't like me" he grinned to himself knowing she heard him even with the distance she had put between them.

* * *

Jacob got to his house smelling the delicious smell of food, "Honey I'm home" he joked.

Bella stood in the kitchen with a tray of lasagna in her hands. She was ready to place some onto a plate for him to eat. Jacob inwardly admitted it would be nice to have Bella wait for him everyday with home cooked meals and wearing a ring on her finger. _'woah did I just imagine her as my wife?' _Jacobs eyes widened.

Bella stopped before giving him the plate, "Don't tell me your not in the mood for lasagna" she frowned.

He shook his head, "Not that. Just.. Thinking"

"About what?" she placed the plate in front of him.

"Y-Sam" he quickly amended then shoved a fork full of food in his mouth. "This is good"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"So how was school with the other leeches?" he tried to act indifferent about whatever the answer would be.

Bella bit her lower lip, "It was strange. Sakura was acting weird today. Then after school Edward spoke to her privately"

"Privately? What'd he say?"

"I don't know I couldn't hear them" she frowned.

"Why would they have gone out of hearing range?" he mused to himself.

Bella didn't answer. Noting her reaction Jacob changed the subject, "Where's Seth?"

Bella shrugged, "he hasn't shown up here"

'_weird' he thought._

_

* * *

_With Sakura_  
_

Sakura walked through the trees jumping on the tall rocks every once in awhile. She wasn't afraid a human would see her since she was more than far enough by now from the town. She knew it wasn't likely the wolves would travel this far from the reservation either.

"Alone" she smiled. With the wolves and Bella Sakura hadn't gotten much alone time anymore. The wolves still watched her carefully as if she was going to snap. It wasn't an everyday thing anymore nor did they openly say that they didn't trust her but she could see. She could see it in their actions and reactions towards her. Sakura knew that it was in their nature to be cautious… "Shape shifters"

Of course she knew they weren't really werewolves. In her years she had learned a lot about the world and how they weren't alone. There were a lot of different species out there which were considered legends, fairytales or figments of an overactive imagination but now she knew. Sakura felt a change in her surrounding. Behind her to be more precise.

"Hattie" Sakura stated without turning.

The girl known as Hattie sat on the floor leaning her back against a tree trunk. One leg spread out while the other was bent keeping her foot firmly on the ground. Her hands behind her head while she grinned at Sakura. "What's crackin?"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura was cautious knowing that Hattie liked to cause chaos as fun.

"What kind of welcome is that?" Hattie pretended to be hurt.

Sakura turned to face Hattie noticing that as usual Hattie was overdressed for no good reason. Hattie wore black striped trousers, white dress shoes, white shirt, black striped blazer and a matching black striped hat with a feather sticking out from the side. Her short messy red hair stuck out in different directions. Red orbs studied Sakura. "Oy oy, you look different. Or maybe its just been too long"

"I've had a few changes" Sakura didn't want to release to much information to this particular vampire.

"Oh?" Hattie tilted her head, "Hm… ah! Its your clothing" she shook her head disapprovingly, "no it's the eyes"

Sakura smiled a bit, "of course you would notice that"Hattie took this as a compliment, "Thank You dear sister"

Sakura frowned, "you are not my sister"

"Not by blood at least dear sister" Hattie grinned showing her canine teeth.

"Venom doesn't count" Sakura added bitterly.

"Ah but I was the one who bit the one who attacked you and killed your mother" she spoke like the people in her time were supposed to even though she was a fan of modern slang.

Sakura growled, "I know that. What do you want?" In truth Sakura was itching to kill Hattie any second now but she had to refrain or else she couldn't kill the one who was mainly responsible. The one who had given the order that changed her life forever.

"Came to deliver a message" she twirled a rolled up letter between her fingers. "From our dear sister" she tossed it to Sakura who caught it easily.

Sakura raised an eyebrow then unrolled the letter reading the contents,

_Dear Sister Sakura,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time with the ones you surround yourself with. You need to remember where your loyalties lie. What's thicker, blood or venom? You will be my ally as I am rallying up those of our kind to lead a war against a clan of vampires in your neighborhood. I am expanding my lands and look forward to dropping by for a meal very soon. See you then dear sister._

Sakura frowned, "Those vampires are at peace"

Hattie snorted, "peace among vampires. We must have more land, more land more blood. You cant tell me you don't miss human blood"

"I can" she stood defiant.

"Whatever" she shrugged, "peaceful or not sister is going to have what she wants. You know that" Hattie twirled around a still Sakura, "your golden eyes are a sign of weakness"

"Tch"

Hattie still circled Sakura, "You can be strong again. Be a part of us again. You know Master misses you and your ability"

"if it weren't for one of his pets I would have never been there to begin with" she snarled.

Hattie's laugh was melodic, "Are you sure? Or are you talking about Midori? Or perhaps Aiko?"

"Shut up"

Another laugh, "Did I strike a chord?"

"I said shut up!" she lashed out to Hattie only to grasp thin air.

Hattie's laugh echoed, "I will come back two days before the war begins. Make your choice"

"Damn it…" she whispered, "DAMN IT!" without thought she swung a powerful punch at the forest floor creating a small fissure. Sakura kneeled on the floor gripping the letter in her hands tightly, "what do I do?"

* * *

Seth watched Sakura's emotional display. He contemplated coming out to talk to her but figured if she wasn't even paying enough attention to notice his presence then she must be really shaken up. He thought she would appreciate the privacy instead. Onward he went to go tell Sam of what little of the conversation he had heard, not like Sam and the others wouldn't eventually know anyway. Their telepathic abilities sure could come in handy at times but were mostly just annoying. Seth wasn't as good at hiding his thoughts as Jacob was. Seth hadn't meant to spy on her at all. The reason for him following was because he wanted to sneak up on her as he normally did. His surprise when he found her talking to another vampire.

* * *

With Jacob

"I'll be right back. I have to talk to Sam about something" Jacob removed his shirt and shoes.

"Okay" Bella took the clothes in her arms then turned to give him some privacy so he could remove his pants. When she heard him change and run to Sam she went to put his clothing away. Bella sighed, "First Sakura and now Jacob… what are they hiding from me?"


	11. Visions &Alcohol Make Things Complicated

**Okay so here's the newest update. Hope you like. I've been thinking about that hostility thing between Bella and the Cullens and with what I have planned it actually worked out quite nicely, I think. I admit I have an idea of where I'm going with this, you know brainstorming and all that but I'm not so sure how to uh.. Connect the dots haha so bear with me. Personally I don't think its turning out horrible and by the reviews I'm assuming you guys don't think so either. Oh yeah and one of you mentioned something about why Sam and Emily weren't married yet. Apologies, your right. I did make that mistake so I'll correct it tomorrow since I am currently getting ready for bed. Anyway I wont go on and on so enjoy and I look forward to seeing what you have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight nor do I get any form of profit (unless satisfaction counts) from it. I only own my own characters like Sakura, Hattie, Marcello etc.**

**EDIT: Sorry, I thought I had fixed the chapter but I guess not. It was all in Italics o.o, anyway I'm fixing it now. Sorry about that again.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Last Time_

_"Don't misunderstand me Edwin" she faced away from him, "I'm certainly not doing this for you. I'm doing it because Bella can grow stronger from this experience."_

_"Still… I am grateful"_

_"You better be" she snorted, "I don't like you"_

_"Dully noted" he frowned._

_She smirked, "Later Edwin"_

_"Its Edward" he corrected._

_"I know" she walked away from him back to the car where Bella waited._

_"Okay" she nodded, "Jacob…"_

_He looked right at her face._

_"You know if it were possible I'd rather have her end up with you" Sakura turned and walked away._

_"What?" he muttered surprised. "And here I thought you didn't like me" he grinned to himself knowing she heard him even with the distance she had put between them._

_"Hattie" Sakura stated without turning._

_The girl known as Hattie sat on the floor leaning her back against a tree trunk. One leg spread out while the other was bent keeping her foot firmly on the ground. Her hands behind her head while she grinned at Sakura. "What's crackin?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Sakura was cautious knowing that Hattie liked to cause chaos as fun._

_"Came to deliver a message" she twirled a rolled up letter between her fingers. "From our dear sister" she tossed it to Sakura who caught it easily._

_"Whatever" she shrugged, "peaceful or not sister is going to have what she wants. You know that" Hattie twirled around a still Sakura, "your golden eyes are a sign of weakness"_

_Hattie's laugh echoed, "I will come back two days before the war begins. Make your choice"_

_"Damn it…" she whispered, "DAMN IT!" without thought she swung a powerful punch at the forest floor creating a small fissure. Sakura kneeled on the floor gripping the letter in her hands tightly, "what do I do?"_

_With Jacob_

_"I'll be right back. I have to talk to Sam about something" Jacob removed his shirt and shoes._

_"Okay" Bella took the clothes in her arms then turned to give him some privacy for his pants. When she heard him change and run to Sam she went to put his clothing away. Bella sighed, "First Sakura and now Jacob… what are they hiding from me?"_

**CHAPTER 11**

**Visions and Alcohol Make Things Complicated  
**

**Alice's Vision**

**Her vision showed a blurred Sakura standing next to two others. She flanked them on the right, a girl with red spiky hair dressed in a black suit on the left and a girl who could have been Sakura's twin. Alice would have mistaken her for Sakura had Sakura not been standing next to her. The three females stood across from the Olympic Coven and Bella. Numerous vampires, by the look of them mostly all newborn stood behind the three girls.**

**The vision was not only blurry here but choppy. Alice saw both sides exchange words but could hear nothing.**

**Bella stepped forward between them, "Why did you do this to me? You were my sister!" it was clear that Bella had let her emotions overtake her actions.**

**Sakura only glared not faltering nor showing any sign of remorse, "Your not my sister"**

**The female in the center laughed, "Blood is thicker than venom after all"**

**Another chopped scene showing a girl who looked like Sakura only younger standing in the midst of the elder vampires on Sakura's side of the line. The young girl looked frightened and by the color of her eyes, human.**

**End Vision**

Alice didn't need to tell Edward who was up in his room of her vision. She was sure he had seen it just as she had. Edward met Alice in the living room, "What should we do?"

"I don't think Bella would believe us over her friend" Alice frowned.

Edward knew she was right. The chances of Bella believing them, the ones who had lied to her and left her was very slim. And that was even if she gave them a chance to talk to her. "I'll talk to her friend. Can you see anything else?"

Alice grimaced, "No those wolves are in the way. They don't let me see anything"

"I'll go now" he made for the door but stopped when Alice informed him that she couldn't see Sakura.

"Most likely they're with the wolves now" she made a disgusted face.

Edward knew that until they made it back he would be restless to talk to Sakura so he decided to occupy himself with Jasper and Emmett on a hunt.

* * *

With Jacob

Sam and Jacob had been speaking about what should be done over the Cullens. Jacob had this idea to make them leave but Sam refused as much as he would enjoy them gone. His sons had already started to exhibit the pre-fever to becoming wolves themselves. Sam was true to their side of the treaty with the Cullens though. As long as they did not step on their land or bite anyone the Cullens were safe to live in Forks.

'_Sam!' _Seth shouted in his head.

'_what is it Seth?' _Sam replied also in his head.

'_Its about Sakura. She is in some sort of trouble'_

'_she can take care of herself' _Sam replied.

'_I mean someone is trying to force her into something'_

'_what do you mean?' _this time it was Jacob who spoke/thought.

After Seth filled them in on what he had overheard. He first started at something about the redhead bringing a message to Sakura from a sister and something about a war and two other people being mentioned. Sam told Jacob to speak to Sakura about this seeing as Sam, after all those years still didn't have much of a relationship of any kind with Sakura.

* * *

With Sakura

She had made up her mind to not tell anyone about what had happened. _'I can figure something out' _she thought hopefully. Sakura didn't like the Cullens at all but Bella and the wolves were different. Some of them were still iffy around her but Seth for one had grown to be a very trusty friend and Jacob although not very welcoming at least accepted her. After clearing her thoughts Sakura went back to Jacob's house to Bella.

Bella sat on the couch trying to at least pay some degree of attention to the program currently on the screen. Needless to say she was failing. All she could think about was Sakura and Jacob. _'what could they be hiding from me?'_

Bella had never been one to like lying or keeping secrets but since her last human year she had been doing much of those two things. Mostly because of the Cullens. The name irked her now. The pain she once felt at the mention of the mere name gone replaced by anger. _'How could they leave me like that? I was nothing but a pastime, a toy to them' _she thought bitterly.

Sakura walked in sitting herself down next to Bella on the couch, "What are you watching?"

Bella wasn't sure whether to ask her sister what had been said between her and Edward earlier. Deciding she would talk about it with her at home Bella smiled, "the news"

"Well no wonder you look bored" she commented. "Lets watch something action"

"Sure"

They flipped through the channels for something decent to watch. Trouble was, in their years of existence the human race hadn't thought of one original idea. Everything they had now was either a rerun or a remake of and old show to fit the times. Boring stuff basically.

"I'd give you guys a key if you didn't know how to unlock doors already" Jacob grinned walking inside his own home.

The two vampires smiled at him. Only Sakura noticed how Jacob paused looking at her a bit longer than Bella. _'Weird, normally it's the other way around. He'd stare at Bella longer' _

"So what's for dinner?" he strolled into his kitchen.

"I left it on a plate in the microwave" Bella called out.

"thanks" he pressed two minutes on the microwave before turning back to the girls in his living room. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Celebrate" Bella smiled.

"Celebrate what?" Jacob was sure he hadn't missed anyone's birthday.

"That I am officially over the Cullens" Bella stood up from the couch.

"Great" Jacob grinned, "I'll get the others then. We can have a bonfire out on the beach"

"Sounds good" Bella walked into the kitchen with him handing him a slip of paper with a few words written on it. "Later" she off handedly said as to not raise suspicion with her sister.

Sakura heard the voices in the kitchen lessen then pick up again, _'your not that sneaky Bella' _

Within the hour everyone was set to go down to the beach to celebrate. The smell of hot dogs, cheese for nachos and burgers filled the air around them. The only two not eating were the obvious two who didn't require that sort of food. Instead Sakura had taken the liberty of swiping two packs of animal blood from her stash at home. Both were in white styrofoam cups with plastic lids and straws after she poured them in. Sakura handed Bella her cup, "Cheers"

"To being free" Bella smiled, "of the Cullens"

"To freedom" Jacob raised his alcohol and coke mixed cup slightly in the air.

"To freedom" they all repeated lifting their cups then drinking. Some held simple punch, some coke and some had mixed their drinks with alcohol. They were over eighty years old after all. Pretty sure that was more than the required age.

Only two noticed Sakura grimace at the word freedom. The night proceeded with them telling stories to each other or retelling the tales of the tribe to the young ones among them. The original wives were no long around. They had one by one passed on considering their human aging. Because of this most of the husbands felt guilty for not being able to withstand phasing long enough to age along with their families. Now it was the next generation they stayed with. Each had the potential of becoming new wolves but the fact that the original pack (at least from Jacob's time) was still there they didn't have the need to change.

Around three in the morning they all decided to head back home. They each had responsibilities after all. Of course most of them wouldn't be tired after just a few extra hours of staying awake. The humans among had either passed out from exhaustion at all of the excitement or passed out from excessive alcohol consuming. Bella laughed at how her best friend Jacob was stumbling over himself in his drunken state. Apparently wolves could get drunk, they just needed more than the average person to do so. Even Sam had a light tinge on his cheeks due to the drinking.

Bella decided to help Jacob walk to his house after he declined her offer of carrying him. It wasn't like he was that heavy for her anyway. He just drunkenly mumbled something about it being weird for a man to be carried by a woman. Sakura helped clean up the beach from the trash they had made. When they made sure all of the humans were gone Sam and the other wolves except Seth and Jacob went home. Seth leaned crookedly onto Sakura complaining about how sickly sweet she smelled. Sakura snorted, "your not exactly a fresh breeze for me either"

"you burn my nose" he stupidly said.

"you hurt my eyes" she smirked when Seth tried to push her but stumbled forward instead.

"Lets take them back to Jacob's place" Bella wrapped one of Jacobs arms around her neck and supporting him with her other hand around his waist.

Sakura held Seth in the same fashion while he drunkenly choose to admit that he had followed her and seen her talk to another vampire. Bella had frowned at this, _'why didn't she tell me?' _for some reason Bella felt as if her sister was distancing herself too much within the last twelve hours. She decided she didn't like it one bit.

Jacob was singing the song from the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean At Worlds End_, "Yo Ho thieves and beggars" he stumbled slightly.

Sakura laughed at him, "You've seen that movie too many times"

"Don't make fun of Jacob" Seth hiccupped, "he's just trying to find something to do since" another hiccup, "he's all hung up on Bella but she wont... woah the trees are sideways" he bent himself forward too much and was now looking sideways at the trees.

If Bella were human she was sure her cheeks would resemble the shade of a tomato by now. Sakura laughed again, "Seth you really need to calm down"

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" Jacob sang.

"Now that is a completely different song" Sakura knew she was having a lot of fun with these two being drunk.

"Why couldn't you be human?" Seth stopped walking to turn to Sakura.

Sakura looked at him questioningly before a knowing look graced her features. Seth went on to mutter something along the lines of, "you know its easy to ignore when I'm drunk"

Sakura was about to say something when Seth leaned it closely to her face. She had the urge to push him away but refused to hurt her friend. He pressed his forehead to hers. He noted that her skin felt colder than usual, "if you were human you'd be my best friend"

"If I were human I'd be dead by now" Sakura smiled faintly clearly uncomfortable with their close contact.

He chuckled, "Right"

After he removed himself from being so close he let her lead him to Jacob's couch where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Bella put Jacob on his bed also noting that he had passed out pretty fast. The sisters walked out of the house to go back home. Not that they were tired in the least, they just didn't want to stick around drunk passed out wolves all night.

"Want to go grab a bite?" Bella asked.

"Yeah" Sakura nodded.

The cups they had had earlier or rather, the night before were small and didn't have nearly as much blood as they would consider a feeding. They had tried to keep their blood intake small around the wolves since they were still disgusted with their meal preference.

They each caught a deer drinking their fill. Bella stopped drinking, "Sakura"

Sakura stopped too then turned her head towards her sister at her left, "Yes?"

"I want to know…"

"…" '_please don't let her ask about the vampire I was talking to'_

"What are you hiding from me?" Bella looked at her sister straight in the eyes.

'_she knows' _Sakura felt caught between his now best friend almost sister and her blood born older sister.

"You haven't told me what you and Edward spoke about"

Sakura felt a wave of relief wash over her. Compared to her Hattie problem Edward paled in comparison. No pun intended. "I was going to tell you about that. I just wasn't sure when" Sakura admitted.

Bella waited for an answer.

"He just wanted the opportunity to talk to you again"

Bella didn't know why but it made her angry to think that Edward was being a coward and not coming up to her to say that. _'why did he have to go to Sakura?'_

Seeing Bella's angered look Sakura waved her hands slightly, "hey I just told him I'd let you know about his intentions"

"Which are?" Bella snapped._ 'I'm not a child! why did he go to her? she's not my mother!'_

"He wants to make amends with you. I'm assuming its up to you what happens after that" she spoke truthfully.

"I don't really want to talk to him" her hands found their back to the dead deer before her.

"I thought so" Sakura sighed, "It would be good for you to just get some closure"

Bella's head snapped back up, "Closure? isn't that why we celebrated? Because I am over him and the rest of the Cullens?" her voice asked angrily.

"I'm not saying you have to. Its only a suggestion. Its your choice Bella"

"I choose no"

"Fine with me" Sakura smiled her lazy smile.

"Anything else?" she was still angry but her voice only hinted at her being annoyed.

Sakura was taken back, "About what?"

"What else? The Cullens" she closed her eyes trying to make sure not to raise her voice.

'_I'm sorry I have to keep secrets from you now' _"No"

"Good"

* * *

Two hours later

The sisters made it to their home around five thirty in the morning. The sun was still not out but they could see perfectly without the porch light on. What surprised them both was that Edward was standing yet again, on the porch waiting for one of them.

Bella got out of the passenger side already annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to Sakura actually" he smiled sternly.

This set in motion a few things…

One, Bella's head snapped to her sister in surprise then back at Edward before she walked stiffly to his side

Two, Sakura glared at Edward

Three, Edward hadn't seen Bella's palm in motion until he actually felt it on his cheek.

**SLAP**

"what-" he was cut off by an angry Bella.

"First you try to talk to me, then you talk to my sister behind my back about wanting another chance and finally you come to talk to my sister again about who knows what? Not a good way to make me want to give you another chance to talk. I'm not a child so stop acting like Sakura is my mother"

"I'm aware that she's not and your not a child" he agreed. "I do still need to speak to her though"

"Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Bella" Sakura stated.

"I think a more private setting would-" he stopped seeing Bella's hand form into a tight fist. He was sure that if he wasn't careful she would punch the daylights out of him, or at least try to. He sighed.

"Well?" Sakura asked impatient to get him away.

Edward knew this wasn't a topic that would go over well with Bella. No doubt this would bring a worse reaction from her than a mere slap. "I just want to tell you that Alice saw you"

Bella wasn't sure what this meant but needless to say she was confused at how Sakura's expression went from a confused look to an understanding one. "I haven't made my choice yet though"

"At this point I don't think it matters" he replied.

Bella looked from her sister to Edward then back again, "Would someone tell me what is going on?" she raised her voice.

Sakura snarled, "Don't"

Edward snarled back, "Sakura is going to betray you"

When Bella stood there silently it confirmed his fear. She didn't believe him. "How dare you…" she clenched both her fists, "Sakura has never lied to me! Unlike you! Sakura never left me! Unlike you! And Sakura actually loves me! Unlike you!"

Without warning Bella coiled her fist letting it snap forward hitting her once love's chest hard. He skidded back several feet. Sakura couldn't help but be surprised and proud at once. Then, the guilt sprang up inside of her like a thorned vine, taking hold of her as if to crush her to death or stab her into her non existence. Whichever came first.

Edward recovered quickly, "your fast" he commented.

"Don't you ever accuse my sister like that again" Bella snapped at him.

It was very clear to Edward that his Bella had certainly gotten stronger. And when angered enough, she could very well be a formidable opponent. A small tinge of pride instilled in him because of it.


	12. Aggressive Encounter

**Here is the latest update ^_^ I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if I made any mistakes, I've been up with hardly an sleep -_- I had this done at like 4am haha. Ive completely forgotten what I wanted to say but here is one thing. I was challenged to add in an awkward moment involving a towel and dancing. I know swaying on occasion isn't much dancing but I tried ^_^ Ive got some wicked ideas for this fanfic so I'm just itching to get back to writing. So I will leave you here where I will have to pop a few sleeping pills or else I wont be able to work properly tonight . *sigh* my fingers cant seem to keep up with (admittedly) some of my ridiculous ideas. Don't fret I WILL make sure it all fits!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga. I only own my characters like Sakura, Hattie, Lily and Kairi (I just note random names of my characters, not really the ones in this chapter okay? just saying)**

* * *

_Bella looked from her sister to Edward then back again, "Would someone tell me what is going on?" she raised her voice._

_Sakura snarled, "Don't"_

_Edward snarled back, "Sakura is going to betray you"_

_When Bella stood there silently it confirmed his fear. She didn't believe him. "How dare you…" she clenched both her fists, "Sakura has never lied to me! Unlike you! Sakura never left me! Unlike you! And Sakura actually loves me! Unlike you!"_

_Without warning Bella coiled her fist letting it snap forward hitting her once love's chest hard. He skidded back several feet. Sakura couldn't help but be surprised and proud at once. Then, the guilt sprang up inside of her like a thorned vine, taking hold of her as if to crush her to death or stab her into her non existence. Whichever came first._

_Edward recovered quickly, "your fast" he commented._

_"Don't you ever accuse my sister like that again" Bella snapped at him._

_It was very clear to Edward that his Bella had certainly gotten stronger. And when angered enough, she could very well be a formidable opponent. A small tinge of pride instilled in him because of it._

**CHAPTER 12**

**Aggressive Encounter  
**

Who knew that three seconds would seem like an eternity? To a human they would seem short but to someone as fast as a vampire, three seconds really could feel like it. Edward stood at the spot where he had ended up from the punch, Bella had her hands balled into fists while glaring at Edward and Sakura was being held back by Alice and Jasper.

Wait…

"Get off of me" Sakura snarled at her captors.

Jasper snarled back, "No"

Alice looked up at Edward who didn't look surprised by her. He had seen a small fleeting vision of Sakura ripping one of his arms off. He grabbed his arm as if to make sure it was still there. No doubt that's why Alice and Jasper had shown up so quickly. He couldn't help but think that Sakura just wanted the opportunity to do some major damage to him with all of these visions of her harming him.

Bella who for the first time in years glanced at Alice and Jasper for more than two seconds let out a growl, "Let my sister go"

Alice seemed unfazed, "Bella she is going to betray you. She-"

"Isn't it enough that you left me? Now you want to take the one who stands by me too?" Bella made a move towards Alice but Edward mirrored her movements making her think that he was going to pose a threat to her. "Going to hit me Edward?" her voice icy.

He was taken back with this, "No I-"

"Then back off"

With Alice and Jasper looking at Bella Sakura twisted herself out of their grasp. She didn't make a move to walk over to Bella. Instead she stood there between Alice and Jasper looking down at the ground while clenching her fists too. _'Should I tell her now? I don't want to lie. Would she understand? No… its not her problem. Its between me and the Cullens now'_

"Why don't you tell Bella the truth?" Edward pressed.

"If I had anything to tell my sister then I would tell her and only her. Not you" Sakura was getting angry.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"That's none of your business"

Edward looked at Alice who spoke, "She's not going to tell her"

"It is our business since you are going to involve us" Edward added.

Bella looked questioningly between them,_ 'it involves them?' _It was obvious to Sakura now that as soon as she made up her mind Alice would know. Taking advantage of this Sakura committed herself into telling Bella later when they were alone. At this Alice's vision changed. Edward frowned knowing what she had been thinking, "You figured it out"

"Stay out of my head" she growled before thinking of something, "you might not like what you see" and with a smirk she began to remember a few things about how Bella had been when they first met. How depressed she had gotten after she had gotten after they left.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura wasn't sure how to deal with a human in her apartment. Sakura had taken the precaution of eating constantly, more than needed so she could withstand being around Bella. Her human blood smelled delicious and Sakura wasn't sure if she was going to be able to resist. Bella was curled up on the couch in the fetal position. She hadn't eaten and looked even more pale. Her face looked extremely thin and there were tear stains that looked as if they had been permanently etched on her cheeks. All she kept repeating was, "they're gone"_

_ANOTHER FLASHBACK_

_"You need to eat girl" Sakura tried to get Bella to eat and was clearly failing. Bella hadn't spoken much just simple yes or no's._

_Bella shook her head in an automatic response. Seemed like she had been doing a lot of that lately._

_Sakura really was irritated. She felt that if the girl (Bella) really wanted to slowly kill herself by starvation then she shouldn't have bothered to save her. "Damn it. If you don't eat then I'll have you for lunch"_

_At this Bella looked up from the spot she had been staring at. Her eyes had been glazed over, "they're gone"_

_Sakura crushed a glass of human blood that had been in her hand letting the shards fall to the floor and table. Without a word Sakura walked away leaving Bella to stare at her spot on the table again._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Edward looked as if he was in pain. Seeing Bella that way, in so much suffering brought up feelings of guilt. Even so he tried to defend his actions, "I thought she'd be better off…"

"Well she wasn't now was she?" Sakura frowned.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Girl! Come out for breakfast" Sakura knocked lightly on Bella's door. Currently Bella was occupying the room that Sakura had made into her own small library. Sakura had bought her a twin sized bed removing a good amount of books from one side of the wall. The bed was up against the wall by a window that overlooked a busy street._

_When Sakura heard no movement inside of the room she wondered if the girl was still asleep. Listening intently she knew that the girl was just laying on her bed most likely awake. Her breathing patterns were steady but short opposed to how she slept. Her breathing would be ragged followed by a scream. Sakura knocked again, "Hey I know your awake so might as well come out for breakfast"_

_Nothing. 'patience Sakura…'_

_"Come on girl" she let out an aggravated sigh, "I'm coming in then"_

_Sakura opened the door, the first thing her senses took in was the blood. Bella had just sliced her wrist with a knife from the kitchen. A small part of Sakura wondered when the hell she had gone out of her room to get a knife while the rest was divided into two, the part that wanted to help her and the part that wanted to drain her body of its delicious blood. Bella looked up at Sakura in surprise, the first real emotion she'd shown since her arrival, "I'm alive"_

_The next scene showed Sakura bandaging Bella's hand while holding her breath. Bella stared numbly at Sakura who glared back at her, "Why did you do this? Do you want to die?"_

_Bella's face showed a little pain, "I thought I was dead. I had to make sure"_

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Edward held his head in his hands, "I'm sorry"

Bella didn't know what was going on. _'What could Sakura be showing him that would make him react like this?'_

Jasper took in all of the emotions, pain from Edward, confusion and anger from Bella, murderous feelings from Sakura and regret from Alice. Sakura's smirk became wider, "I told you"

Edward looked up at her not holding his head anymore.

"You might not like what you see" Sakura crossed her arms.

"What did you show him?" Alice pressed.

Sakura shrugged, "Oh just some memories"

"Do you know him?"

"Of course not"

"Alice lets just go" Edward frowned. He knew he couldn't do anything about Sakura now. Not with Bella in a bad mood.

"We're telling the truth Bella" Alice urged.

Bella only turned her back determined to not listen to a thing they had to say. Sakura took a step towards Edward, "Get off of her property"

Edward walked off without another argument to Sakura. Instead he spoke to Alice, "We have to go talk to Carlisle about this"

Alice and Jasper nodded. Sakura froze, "Carlisle?" _'could it be?'_

Edward read her thoughts, _'Carlisle of the Volturi?'_

"He is not with the Volturi" Edward answered her.

"But he was wasn't he?" Sakura had hopes. If she could meet him then…

Alice then got another vision.

_**VISION**_

_**Sakura stood on the Cullen's porch. Rosalie was at the door with her trying to decide whether or not to let her see Carlisle.**_

_**"It is of utmost importance that I speak with him" Sakura urged.**_

_**"How do you know him?"**_

_**"I don't but I've heard stories, rumors. Apparently the rumors are true so maybe the stories are too" she added hopefully.**_

_**At that moment Carlisle stepped in view of Sakura at the door, "Its okay Rose" he then turned to Sakura, "How can I help you?"**_

_**Sakura couldn't believe it, "My name is Sakura Nishimura and I seek your help"**_

_**END VISION**_

Edward having seen this too stared at Sakura, "why are you-"

"Get off of her property" Sakura snarled. _'I cant let them expose my plan'_

Alice nodded her head to Edward. A silent agreement between them before they willingly went back to their home. Both wanted to make sure to sit down with the family and speak about this new development. As soon as they were officially gone Sakura turned to Bella who was already going inside. Without another thought Sakura walked behind her. Much to Sakura's suspicion, Bella said nothing on the subject. She wasn't sure whether Bella was angry at her or simply in thought.

The sun rose that day, much to the girls' dismay. Now they were cooped up inside the house since the suns rays shone on Bella's hometown. Humans would have considered it something good but to Sakura, one who had always hated sunlight even when human, there was something… an omen presenting itself in the form of light.

The great thing was that at least Bella was talking. Plus in the afternoon after their work and school was over Jacob and Seth dropped by to visit.

"Its been awhile since we came back up here" Jacob stretched his arms.

"Its unusually clean" Seth noted.

"But no food" Jacob patted his stomach with his left hand while holding the refrigerator door with the other.

Sakura had exiled herself to her room while Bella was downstairs in the living room with Seth. Jacob came back into the living room, "Mind if I order a pizza?"

"Go ahead" Bella smiled.

Both Jacob and Seth noticed her smile wasn't entirely genuine. Choosing to not comment on it now Jacob went to order the pizza while Seth flipped through the channels hoping to find something interesting to watch. Bella was starting to become too still letting her human facade slip slowly.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

Bella snapped out of her thoughts, "Yeah just thinking"

"About what?" Jacob had come back and now plopped himself beside Bella on the couch.

"Pick up?" Bella asked Jacob referring to the pizza.

With a nod of understanding Jacob called the pizza place again to inform them that he and Bella would be picking it up instead. He knew that Bella just wanted to talk. Ever since the note she had given him in the kitchen he'd been wondering when they would get a chance to talk. They left in Jacob's car informing Seth they'd be out for a bit. Seth only nodded then proceeded upstairs after turning off the tv.

Sakura was in her room with a white towel wrapped around her. She had gotten ready to take a super hot shower. It was only then that she could feel the heat on her normally icy skin. Sure she liked the cold but she missed the feeling of warm skin. Her skin always felt either too cold or just in the middle, hardly ever warm. Besides that, showers helped her think. In her ears were black headphones blasting rock music at its highest. This also helped her lose her senses, not entirely of course but some.

Seth reached the top of the stairs then turned in the direction of Sakura's room. What he saw definitely wasn't what he was expecting. Sakura in a towel, humming to herself and occasionally swaying her hips to the beat of whatever she was listening to. Sakura's sensed something behind her, not danger but a presence. When she turned and saw Seth she immediately regretted not closing her bedroom door.

* * *

With Bella

Bella rode in the passengers seat of Jacobs car. Jacob of course was driving. The music was turned down low, background music really. After they were sure no one could hear their conversation Jacob spoke, "I'm guessing you want to talk about Sakura"

Bella nodded.

"What's going on?" he eased himself into a comfortable position.

"Edward came by today to talk to her" she frowned.

Jacob frowned, "Are you jealous or something?"

"No its just, they seem to be hiding something from me.""Like what?"

"I don't know" she replied frustrated. "But if Sakura hadn't told me it must be for a good reason"

"That's true" he remembered misjudging Sakura when she had left the first time.

"But still… Edward said it involves them"

"Hm…" Jacob sat in thought. This was definitely news to him. And whether he liked it or not, there was hardly any way to hide something like this from Sam. Sam thought Sakura was alright for a leech but that was as far as that had ever gone. He hadn't warmed up as much as Jacob and Seth had.

"I know she wont do anything to hurt me" Bella started, "but I just wish she'd tell me more about what she thinks"

"She loves you, you know that right?" Jacob of course was talking about sister love.

"I know" Bella smiled faintly.

'_I love you too Bella' _he wanted to say yet the words couldn't come out. He knew they weren't meant to be, as much as he would wish they were.


	13. Venomous Relationships

**Okay heres ch13. I know I took a bit longer than usual to update, sorry about that. On the plus side I've revised some of my other fanfics and am ready to repost some of them with the new changes. I just need to make sure they make sense ^_^ Alright so next chapter will finally have some BellaXEdward alone time. Hooray let the tensions intesify! or decrease... but that doesnt seem like much fun. Anyway remember this is a BellaXEdward fanfic. I'm just having a little fun torturing the characters. Jacob with his urequited love, Bella with her confused feelings towards him now, Sakura with her worries of war and family, Edward worried about Marcello LOL yeah... this is fun. Ah, and I know I'm bound to get some bad review of how I put Seth in this chapter towards the end. I wont apologize... because its my fanfic and it just happened... but I guess I have unknowingly set it up that way. Seth starting to like Sakura. Dont fret though! I have most of it planned out! And about the imprinting... well you didnt expect me to kill off the wolves did you? and I cant have them without a partner (bf/gf) that would make things dull on the reservation. They've got lives too! xD**

**Well, let me know what you think ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Twilight Saga. I only own the characters I've made up like Sakura, Hattie, Jenny, Serena and ect.**

* * *

_"I know she wont do anything to hurt me" Bella started, "but I just wish she'd tell me more about what she thinks"_

_"She loves you, you know that right?" Jacob of course was talking about sister love._

_"I know" Bella smiled faintly._

_'I love you too Bella' he wanted to say yet the words couldn't come out. He knew they weren't meant to be, as much as he would wish they were._

**CHAPTER 13**

**Venomous Relationships**

Seth stood rooted to the top of the stairs with his jaw slightly open and his eyes glued to Sakura's form. Sakura reacted by throwing her arm out towards the door creating an ice stick to close the door as fast as possible. Seth felt the air when the door slammed shut.

'_At least the towel didn't fall off' _she grimaced.

Seth wasn't entirely sure what to think. He couldn't deny that he liked the view but wasn't it wrong to be physically attracted to a leech? Of course, Jacob was or rather is. He had fallen in love with the vampire Bella. It was also enough that Jacob's feelings were so strong that Seth had trouble not fantasizing about Bella a few times in his sleep. Jacob had punched him for that. But Jacob had liked Bella since she was human so it excused him right? So what excused Seth? _'Its just a physical attraction' _he told himself.

Then he actually started to wonder, _'when was the last time Sakura…' _I bet you can figure out what he was thinking.

* * *

With Bella

They had arrived at the pizza place only to be told that the pizza wouldn't be ready for another few minutes. Hearing this they had gone back to Jacob's car and just sat there talking. So far Bella had confessed her worries about Sakura, her fears of something being wrong and for some odd random reason that she wanted to taste pizza even though she knew that more than likely it would taste like dirt to her.

When the pizza was done and they retrieved it from the flirty teenager behind the counter who kept checking Jacob out they went back home, the long way. Bella took a bite from a slice of pizza. As she had suspected… it tasted like dirt. Cold, stale and a little wet dirt. Jacob on the other hand enjoyed his third slice of pizza since they had gotten in.

"If you keep eating like that there wont be any for Seth" Bella commented wondering for the millionth time while knowing him, where the hell all of the food went.

Jacob laughed lightly, "I bought four for a reason"

And indeed, three other full pizza boxes sat in the backseat of the car. Bella had one of them on her lap handing Jacob a slice when he wanted. "So how's everything on the reservation?"

He swallowed the food in his mouth before answering, "Well… there's been a bit of a scandal"

Bella had never been one to gossip but she would talk about anything to get her mind off of the worries about Sakura. "Scandal?"

He nodded, "Seems werewolves can imprint over and over again"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah" he took another bite of the almost finished off slice in his hand. His thoughts scurried to Sam and his new… love. Since being of Sam's pack meant hearing and feeling their thoughts Jacob could feel the mixed emotions from the rest of the pack. Sam was the one who was fighting an inward struggle though. Sam had loved Leah to bits. Everyone knew that. He would have died for her had she asked. But no, Leah accepted him for who he was, werewolf gene and all. Thus she would never ask for anything of that sort. Although Jacob could feel that Sam wished she had. He wanted to live with her… to die with her. Instead he stayed young while she grew old. Her memory was vivid still in Sam's thoughts, which was probably why he was currently so tormented. He felt guilty at loving someone other than Emily.

His new love Serena had freaked out when she found out about the werewolves and the imprinting but when she came to accept it she admitted that it hurt. It hurt to know that Sam would not grow old with her but she was satisfied with knowing she was a part of his world for now. That she would give him children. She vowed to make him happy.

"Wow" Bella sighed then wondering, "I wonder why you never imprinted"

Jacob coughed lightly at the food in his mouth then forcefully and painfully swallowed it down, "I only have eyes for one person but she doesn't see me and I know it wont ever happen"

Bella didn't need to ask to know that he was referring to her.

"But whatever ya know?" he laughed trying to shake it off. "It's my pain to bear. I'm the idiot for loving her to begin with"

"Jake" she sighed sadly.

"Hey uh… we're almost home. Did you want to talk about anything else?"

She knew he just wanted to change the subject so she went along with it, "No I've told you everything."

"Good" he smiled. Bella noticed that this time, his smile didn't reach his eyes like it normally did.

* * *

INSIDE

Bella and Jacob stood in the doorway wondering where their friends were at. Seth and Sakura were nowhere to be found. Bella mused, "Where do you think they are?"

"Knowing them probably out playing some game" he glanced back outside seeing the clouds cluster up ahead. He could smell the rain already.

* * *

With Hattie

"I'm back" Hattie called out in a dark room. The vampires who normally occupied this space were gone. Probably getting something to eat.

"How was your trip dear sister?" a young girl, age twelve ran up to Hattie embracing her tightly.

"It was fun"

The young girl pouted. Her bright yellow curly locks bouncing in their current state, pigtails. Her red eyes were as bright as ever indicating she had just eaten. "You older sisters get to have all the fun"

"It was business Jenny you know that"

"You could have taken me and what's with the mess in your room? I don't like cleaning up after you"

"Then don't"

She stuck her tongue out, "Your mean"

"I'm ok with that"

"I'm going to run away"

"You do that"

"I mean it"

"Good"

"I'll throw away your suits"

"Jenny!"

The small blonde ran away laughing while Hattie chased her around the place. A woman with brown curly hair stepped out accompanied by a girl with long black hair, much like our dear Sakura's. Her facial features were almost the same as Sakura's. There was no doubt, they were sisters. The woman with brown curly hair shook her head disapprovingly at the two running around while the other girl snapped the book she had been holding shut.

"If you two don't stop I'll make you" the girl with black hair threatened.

Immediately Hattie and Jenny stopped, "Sorry Ayano"

"Hattie, how did it go?" Ayano questioned.

"She is afraid. I don't doubt that she will comply"

"Good"

"Oh dear" the woman with brown hair places her fist to her lips, "I forgot to feed it"

"Feed the stupid thing already then" Hattie grumbled. She hated the fact that she couldn't eat the damn kid. But she knew that if she disobeyed Ayano she wouldn't live another second.

"Watch your mouth. That stupid thing is my descendant" Ayano growled. Not one once of love or even pity came out for the poor kid who was currently locked in a closed in cell. No windows or anything. At least they feed it.

* * *

With Cullens

The whole family currently sat in the living room. Carlisle kept trying to remember anything about Sakura but nothing. So much for vampires never forgetting. Alice got a fleeing vision on Sakura arriving at the door in the next minute or so. Alice spoke to Carlisle, "she's near"

"I'll speak to her"

"But-"

"I'm sure it will be okay" Carlisle stood up when the doorbell rang.

Rosalie got up to answer. When she opened the door she found herself face to face with Sakura, "Yes?"

"Is Carlisle here?" Sakura felt strange using his first name.

Sakura stood on the Cullen's porch. Rosalie was at the door with her trying to decide whether or not to let her see Carlisle.

"It is of utmost importance that I speak with him" Sakura urged.

"How do you know him?"

"I don't but I've heard stories, rumors. Apparently the rumors are true so maybe the stories are too" she added hopefully.

At that moment Carlisle stepped in view of Sakura at the door, "Its okay Rose" he then turned to Sakura, "How can I help you?"

Sakura couldn't believe it, "My name is Sakura Nishimura and I seek your help"

"Come in" he gestured.

She didn't have to look to know that the rest of the family was there and watching her intently. "May we speak in private?"

Carlisle looked back at Edward who shook his head no. Carlisle being the compassionate one nodded at Sakura anyway. The rest of the Cullens made a move to stop them but Carlisle put his hand up, "It's okay"

Sakura eyed Edward, Alice and Jasper angrily. She noticed how Esme reminded her of her mother. At least her physical features did, if only a little. Emmett was big… bear like she thought and Rosalie looked like an earthbound angel. Sakura had never really gotten to look at them closely. Carlisle and Sakura ran close to the reservation before Sakura remembered that Cullens weren't allowed on that land. Confident that no one was able to hear them Sakura began.

* * *

With Bella and Jacob

"Jacob can we talk about.. Us?" Bella sat next to him angling herself to him.

Jacob smiled sadly, "What 'us'?

"I know you have feelings for me but…"

"I told you its my pain" he interrupted.

"Jake please. I love you"

Jacob resisted the urge to laugh, "but its not the same kind of love"

Bella bit her lower lip not knowing what to say. Jacob shook his head, "please Bella. Stop whatever you wanted to say… Just…" he looked away. "don't say it"

"But-"

'_it hurts to confirm it' _"don't" he ordered softly but sternly.

Bella made him look at her, "Jake"

"Just…" he started before leaning down to her height to capture his lips onto her cold ones. It wasn't something he had planned. Jacob had just seen her so close, so willing that without thought he had reacted. The temperature difference between Jacob and Bella seemed to even itself out and their smells didn't seem to bother them as much. Jacob had noticed that Bella had closed her eyes.

'_it couldn't be… she wanted this too' _he thought hopefully.

'_just a goodbye kiss' _she thought to herself.

It wasn't a forceful kiss or what some would call passionate. It was soft and for lack of a better word, tender. Jacob slipped his tongue into her mouth testing how far he was allowed to go. Bella felt new to this and in fact was partly aware that she was the first and probably only vampire to ever kiss a werewolf. Before Jacob could go any further though he became aware of a burning sensation in his mouth and then it sliding down his throat slowly. When he couldn't take it anymore he separated from Bella to clutch his throat with both hands. He coughed bending over slightly while holding onto the nearest wall for support.

"Jake?" Bella touched his shoulder. "Jake?"

Jacob kept coughing and spit up a bit of blood onto her floor. His eyes became watery while he tried to talk, "w… wa…" more coughing, "water"

In a flash Bella went to the kitchen, grabbed a cup and filled it with water. She handed the cup to Jacob who gulped it down quickly. Bella panicked asking Jacob what she should do. Jacob amidst coughs said, "Sam"

With a nod Bella ran out to find the leader of the wolf pack.

* * *

With Sakura and Carlisle

"I see now" Carlisle was face to face with Sakura. "I had no idea this had to do with them"

Sakura nodded, "please tell me about the new additions to them. I need to know."

"Well… its been a long time since I've been there so its possible that there are new ones that I don't know about"

Sakura bit back the urge to start 'crying.' She needed to find out as much about the enemy as possible. If there was any chance of saving the child from death or even worse, being condemned to the life of a vampire at such a young age then Sakura would act on it. "Please Carlisle"

Carlisle sighed, "I will tell you everything I know"

"Thank you" Sakura bowed. She had been resentful of the Cullens at first. Being they the ones who had caused Bella so much pain but she inwardly admitted that if anything, Carlisle was alright.

* * *

With Bella

Bella raced to find Sam. The smell of wolves reached her as she crossed a fresh scent. _'They must be patrolling'_

Just as Bella was about to follow the scent the pack showed up. "Jacob is hurt"

Sam didn't need any explanation. He ran in the direction of her house as fast as his four paws could carry him. The rest of the pack followed Bella and Sam. When they arrived Jacob was passed out on his stomach on the floor, his breathing rapid and a layer of sweat was starting to drip onto her floor. The pack unphased and dressed to examine Jacob.

Sam turned Jacob onto his back and asked Bella, "what happened?" his voice stern and angry.

Bella wasn't sure what to say. That they had kissed and Jacob suddenly passed out? That it was more likely her fault that he was in such a state? Well its not like she could hide Jacobs thoughts from the pack so she told the truth, "We kissed and…"

"You idiot!" Sam felt as if he wanted to beat the living daylights out of Jacob for not knowing better.

"What?" Bella panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Your venom" Embry said.

"Its deadly to us" Quil looked worriedly at Jacob.

Paul snorted, "serves him right stupid dumbass"

"Paul shut up" Jared snapped.

"Well its true. He knew it was deadly and kissed her anyway" Paul crossed his arms.

"I don't think that before kissing anyone someone stops to think, are they venomous?" Embry defended.

"Shit Jacob" Sam muttered. There was really nothing he could do about Jacob. The venom was already in his body burning whatever it came in contact with. And it wasn't like he could suck the venom out. Jacob's face twisted in pain as the venom burned his insides.

"What are we going to do?" Jared was afraid they'd be one werewolf less by the end of the night.

"A hospital" Quil suggested frantically.

"And what the fuck do you think we'll say? Our idiot friend kissed himself a vampire, swallowed her venom and oh don't mind the damn fever he's a werewolf!" Paul wouldn't admit it but he was a bit worried too.

"Fuck" Sam growled.

Bella felt so horrible for letting this happen. She should have pulled away from his kiss a lot sooner. No.. she shouldn't have let it happen. Why did she let it happen? It was just supposed to be a goodbye kiss wasn't it? Why hadn't she been able to end it sooner? More importantly how was she going to fix it? A thought occurred to her. A thought that no doubt the werewolves would protest but it was worth a shot. "Carlisle"

Sam looked up at her, "What?"

"Take him to Carlisle" she said almost afraid of their reactions. She wasn't sure she wanted to fight, or if she'd last in a fight with a pack of wolves. Or even that her house would survive them phasing inside.

"Are you insane?" Paul felt his hands shake.

"Calm down" Sam ordered. He looked down at Jacob who was digging his nails into his palm. His hands were pale with the pressure he was putting. If he kept it up Sam didn't doubt that Jacob would break his own hands. "She's right"

"What?" most of the pack shouted. Then loud disagreements were shouted simultaneously. Sam couldn't make sense of what they were saying.

'_Please don't let them destroy my house' _Bella thought.

"Shut up!" Sam shouted above all of them. "Bella has a point. Carlisle is the only one with medical experience who wont go running around telling our secret"

"But-" Paul started.

Sam put his hand up in a stopping motion, "Its either than or let Jacob suffer."

"Cant we wait it out?" Jared voiced.

"And what if it gets worse?" Bella frowned.

The room was silent. They all knew she and Sam were right. They had no choice now. They HAD to go to the Cullens for help.

* * *

With Seth

"I don't normally say anything like this, much less to my little brother but.. Seth you need to get laid" Leah sat uncomfortably on the lumpy old couch in her living room. Only she and Seth lived there now since there were no more parents around.

Seth sighed, "I haven't done that with anyone since…"

"I don't want to know" Leah crossed her arms. Although even thought she didn't want to she knew. Damn werewolf telepathy. She did her best to ignore those thoughts. All of her old thoughts that used to torture the pack were gone since Emily had passed. And even though Leah wasn't a fan of Serena, Sam's new love she had come to terms with the fact that she and Sam would never be. It was also sad that Leah had been alive for so long and never imprinted, even once.

Seth would have laughed if this wasn't about him. But sadly it was about him. Him and his newly found desires to please a certain vampire. "I don't do one night stands"

"Well then get a girlfriend!" Leah didn't like the fact that he had confessed some sort of feelings for Sakura.

He frowned, "I don't know what I'm going to do"

"well you better get it out of your head soon or else the guys are going to be on your ass about it"

It was then that Seth decided to stay away from Sakura as much as possible. He thought if he stayed away from her the thoughts he had would disappear on their own. After all a werewolf and vampire could never form that type of relationship.

'_What ever happened to my little brother who would say 'ew' when sex was mentioned?' _Leah thought back to the days when they had just found out about the supernatural world. Seth looked up to Jacob and his mind was pure. He had no thoughts about having sex and even though he thought vampires were kind of cool Leah could actually stand to listen to his thoughts. It was Jacobs who she hated seeing and hearing. _'Bella, Bella, Bella' _Leah thought angrily. _'Stupid Bella'_

_

* * *

_

With Cullens

The Cullens waited impatiently for Carlisle to return. Well all but Emmett who sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. Rosalie had gone up to her room to do only she knew what, Esme was in the kitchen trying to distract herself by looking through her new remodeling ideas, Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper who felt overwhelmed by the nervousness in the house and Edward was trying to concentrate on his ability hoping that Carlisle and Sakura would get closer so her could read their thoughts. Alice had tried to search into the future to see when they would be coming back but seeing as neither Carlisle or Sakura had decided she couldn't see a thing.

A small moan came from Alice as she got a vision. One she didn't like.

_**ALICE'S VISION**_

_**A knock was heard at the Cullen door. Edward had gone to answer it not knowing who it was since his ability didn't work on the person. Alice suspected it was Bella considering the smell. Sure enough when Edward opened the door Bella said, "Please, where's Carlisle?"**_

_**END ALICE'S VISION**_

After that the vision had cut off abruptly. Alice felt panic. She thought that if Bella asked for Carlisle then maybe something had happened to him. Edward seeing her vision and reading her thoughts stood quickly. He didn't have enough time to go out the back door because in that same instant a knock was heard.


	14. With My Life

Alright so I'm back. Geez I feel so horrible for not being able to update until now. Ok so I didnt have internet but now I do so my weekly updates will once again happen. Awesome right? Ah ok well I sort of realized that I've been babying myself into only putting 3,000 words per chapter. Originally it was 5,000 so I will set my standard to 5,000 from now on. Ah, see what happens when I dont go hard on myself? I just... get lazy ^_^ also you wouldnt believe the amount of fanfics and twisted original stories have been making their way into my head since my break. I believe my inspiration to write is back! I just hope I dont dissapoint. Well I'm off to get something to eat (chinese food), continue writing for half an hour then go to bed since I have to work tonight. Ah the beauty of the graveyard shifts xD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own made up characters that make their way into my dreams almost every night. Yeah, its true. These things actually come to me most of the time from dreams . **

* * *

_**ALICE'S VISION**_

_**A knock was heard at the Cullen door. Edward had gone to answer it not knowing who it was since his ability didn't work on the person. Alice suspected it was Bella considering the smell. Sure enough when Edward opened the door Bella said, "Please, where's Carlisle?"**_

_**END ALICE'S VISION**_

_After that the vision had cut off abruptly. Alice felt panic. She thought that if Bella asked for Carlisle then maybe something had happened to him. Edward seeing her vision and reading her thoughts stood quickly. He didn't have enough time to go out the back door because in that same instant a knock was heard._

**CHAPTER 14**

**WITH MY LIFE**

Edward didn't hesitate. Bella stood there in all of her vampire self on their porch with a hopeful look, "Please, where's Carlisle?"

Alice tensed not knowing what was going to happen next. The smell of wet dog hit the Cullens. Edward already knew that the wolves were outside. Jasper could feel them. Their anger, resent, hatred, curiosity and tense feelings hit him strongly. He found his own emotions being edged towards anger and tense seeing as they were the strongest. Edward stiffened despite of himself, "He's not here"

Rosalie stepped into Bella's view throwing her a nasty look before disappearing to the back with Emmett. She was still visible but pretended to ignore what was happening. Jasper feeling his wife's anxious feelings squeezed her hand in his lightly. He knew she wasn't used to not seeing visions. Esme wanted to step forward and embrace her once daughter but refrained afraid that Bella would reject her. Edward stood in the middle with Bella by the door while the Cullens were inside and the wolves were outside.

"Bring him inside" Edward opened to door wider so they'd be able to bring a barely conscious Jacob inside.

The wolves hesitated, maybe too long since Bella snapped, "Call it a truce or something!"

Sam eyed Edward who nodded, "For now" they both agreed.

The wolves went inside where they settled Jacob on a long couch. Jacob made a moaning noise to which Bella frowned. Edward seeing her frown wondered if she loved Jacob. He'd seen her kiss Jacob through the thoughts of the pack. This made him a bit jealous but he knew jealousy wasn't exactly going to get her back to him. If anything it'd push her away so he decided he might as well 'play nice.'

* * *

With Carlisle and Sakura

Sakura had taken as much as she could from Carlisle. She wasn't sure if she'd get another opportunity. A good challenge was to let him in on the parts she could allow him and the Cullens to know while at the same time keeping him in the dark about certain subjects. Like who the child was to her. What connection she and the leader had and how exactly she knew of the coven that threatened them and Forks.

Before they could leave Carlisle turned to her, "I must ask you to do one thing for me"

Sakura considered it. He had given her a lot of good information and even if he was holding out on her on some things she was sure she knew what she had to do now. She just needed to set herself to it.

"Don't hurt my family"

Sakura blinked. _'what?'_

Carlisle saw her lost look and added, "Bella is my family too you know. Edward does love her"

"Ah…" _'so that's what this is about…' _she was annoyed and relieved at the same time. Annoyed because Edward was so damn persistent and relieved because he hadn't asked her to reveal something too personal or what she was planning to do. Carlisle had informed her that he would speak to his family and be prepared to take action.

"Tell Alice to hide after the first ending" Sakura said before turning and walking away before he could question her.

* * *

With Seth and Leah

Both were in their wolf forms running towards Carlisle's place. Leah was extremely disturbed at having to cross onto their territory. Seth didn't mind the smell considering one of his best friends was a vampire. He grimaced remembering Sakura. Leah growled lightly to edge him away from that topic. When they arrived they stood outside for a moment before Edward opened the door for them.

"He's in here" Edward voiced.

'_we'll wait outside' _Leah thought.

Seth whined but stayed with his sister. Edward went inside to stand next to Bella. Bella was currently trying not to look at Jacob's tormented features. Sam faithfully stayed by Jacob's side. Rosalie looked on in disgust with Emmett at her side. Alice and Jasper stood a few feet on the opposite side of the wolves. If it weren't for the current situation Bella would roll her eyes at how immature they were being. Esme was by Edward since Carlisle was not there yet.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Its strange to say that I of all people would have some sort of indirect connection to Sakura. Sakura seems like a good influence on Bella. Even better since its clear that Bella convinced her to try out our lifestyle. She seems to have adapted well. Bella, how I hope there is some hope for her to forgive us. Most of all Edward. He still adores her. And with her vampire senses I'm sure she knows it. Devotion like his is rare. He hurt her, we hurt her. But things have to turn out for the best right? I hope so.

Halfway to the house I could smell the wolves scent around the house. Not knowing whether they had caused trouble I sped up my jog into a run. I smell them inside the house and smell… Bella. Surely there must be a good reason for the wolves to go up to a vampires house.

Carlisle opened the door quickly to see Jacob on his expensive couch breathing erratically. Immediately Carlisle went into his 'doctor' mode. Sam answered the questions as quickly as Carlisle asked. Bella wanted to shrink when Sam told Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens how exactly Jacob had gotten venom inside of him. She could feel the accusations on her from the Cullens. Well not from Edward. He adverted her gaze inwardly cringing at the mental image of them kissing through Jacob's eyes. It was amazing that even when he was in such immense pain Jacob could still manage to irritate Edward with thoughts of Bella.

"I'm so sorry Jake I-" Bella started.

Weak chuckling was heard, "Bella don't. I don't want to" his eyes fluttered, probably due to the morphine Carlisle had given him, "to think you regret our kiss"

This surprised Bella, "Jake you… you idiot"

Edward frowned at her choice of words. Not that he disagreed but to hear that language from Bella was foreign to him. Jacob only chuckled before falling asleep. Bella stared at his sleeping form for a few seconds before turning to Carlisle next to her, "Thank You"

"Your welcome" Carlisle smiled warmly.

Bella had forgotten just how much she liked the Cullens and why. It was easy to see why she liked Carlisle, he was understanding, compassionate and extremely helpful. Carlisle went over and told Alice what he needed to tell her from Sakura.

* * *

With Sakura

She stood at the top of a cliff on the reservation. It wasn't so much that she wanted to see the view though, she wanted to think about the choices she had before her. If she didn't help her blood sister she was sure that her descendant would suffer for it. But if she helped she had to betray Bella and her new friends the wolves. Her thoughts went back to Seth. "Damn it all, why does he have to make things more complicated?"

Now she had to deal with the wolf more than likely being in love with her. Sakura sighed sitting at the edge of the cliff. She let her legs dangle in the small cold breeze the waves were letting off. Things were turning out to be interesting. As if having a neighborhood of vampires and wolves wasn't interesting enough now there was a war looming over their heads and only Sakura knew why.

"Someone's looking a bit troubled" A masculine voice reached Sakura.

"Damn it Leo go away" she recognized the voice right away.

"Aw why so glum?" the male sat next to Sakura. His black hair and pale skin contrasted nicely.

"This is not a good time" Sakura was irritated already.

"it never is" Leo smiled as if it was a joke.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" he feigned innocence.

Sakura looked at him this time her eyes narrowing. She noticed he wore a black shirt and navy blue jeans with light brown boots. She knew him better considering he was the same age as her. It had turned out that the vampire who had changed her had also changed three others. One was dead, they hadn't been able to control their thirst making itself a target when the Volturi decided to step in. Thankfully Sakura, Leo and his best friend had survived the change. The Volturi found them of course and explained the rules of the vampire world. The Volturi had also given them the choice of joining the Volturi or dying on the spot. Bet you can guess which one they all chose. It was sad though that not even a year after their changes that Leo's best friend was killed by another vampire while on a mission for the Volturi. Or at least that's what the Volturi had said. Leo and Sakura had their doubts considering they had found one major loop hole in the explanation. The Volturi had said that the best friend, Tskune had attacked first without reason. The major flaw in that… Tskune was a pacifist.

Leo glanced sideways at his old friend seeing her accusing look, "Alright look…" he snorted lightly, "I need your help"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him waiting for an explanation. When he paused ever so slightly she realized that this must be hard for him considering he was like her. He hated asking someone else for help. 'I must be his last resort'

Leo exhaled exaggeratingly before continuing. His hand darted to his hair, "Kain is dead"

Sakura froze… literally. Her hands which had been placed on the ground to support her weight as she leaned back had frozen a few feet around her. The crack of ice startled Leo but he made no move to get away. He knew she would have some sort of reaction like this.

"He's not the first either. Someone is targeting our friends. What I don't know is who or why. It just doesn't make sense. The only thing I've realized is the pattern"

"And?" Sakura tried not to break into strangled sobs or a killing rage. She knew neither would do her good now.

"your next"

Sakura closed her eyes trying to think about this situation, it was too soon. She had hoped that it would take awhile for their plans to develop so she could plan accordingly. Sadly time was out, she knew now what she would do. She just hoped Bella and the wolves would understand.

* * *

With Alice

Alice had currently taken to going on shopping sprees with Jasper as far as she possibly could while staying in the same state. As long as she was far enough from Edward so he couldn't read her thoughts she was okay. She had been getting flashes of a scene. It was like she was seeing only four pieces of a picture puzzle while the puzzle itself had ten. Jasper sensed her frustration more often than her confusion.

"Darlin?" Jasper eyed his wife worriedly. She hadn't wanted to tell him anything about the visions he knew she was having.

"Jazz I'm okay its just-"

_**ALICE'S VISION**_

_**Someone was running through a jungle at a very fast pace. Alice had a bit of trouble recognizing the place exactly but she could tell they weren't human. On the left of the runner there was a shadow that ran at the same pace and another to the right. The figures jumped gracefully over broken logs and swung under large trees barely leaving the smallest of hints that they were there. Just when the trees were about to break into a clearing of light so she could see the vision ended.**_

_**END ALICE'S VISION**_

Jasper felt the frustration overtake his wife again. It seemed that the visions were getting closer in time and probably more complicated than he could imagine. He knew how his wife hated not knowing what was going to happen. Before Jasper could ask what she saw Alice turned from him to grab a sweater in each hand, "Oh this is cute don't you think?"

Jasper eyed her expression. He didn't know why she would attempt to hide her feelings. He was very attuned to her of all people so it didn't make sense to him.

* * *

With Sakura and Leo

"Sakura? Did you hear me? I said your next" Leo panicked slightly.

"Good" Sakura smirked. 'I'll avenge my friends and finish the second part to avenging my mother"

Leo didn't want to question her seeing her murderous look. Sakura turned to him and stood, "Lets go"

"Where are we going?" he watched take a few steps away from him.

"To start a war"

Hattie saw both friends leave the cliff. With a smirk she looked up at the sky from the tree branch she was sitting on. "Guess she knew I was here after all"

Hattie's thought went back to how Sakura had said she would finish avenging her mother, "Ah" she stretched her arms up out of habit, "if it's a fight she wants it's a fight she'll get"

Taking out a green cell phone Hattie dialed the number she needed. The first ring hadn't had time to finish when the other person answered. "You told her?"

She leaned back against the tree trunk resting her legs on the branch, "Didn't have to"

"…"

"Either she didn't want to wait to see me or she wants to try and start a rebellion of some sort"

"I doubt the rebellion"

She smirked broadly, "Whether she's on our side or not I'm going to kill her"

"Go ahead just make sure you clean up"

"For sures" she shut the phone.

* * *

With Jenny

"This place is no fun" Jenny sighed. She had over heard the phone conversation but said nothing. It didn't really matter to her whether there was a war or not. She knew she would stick to her master as long as she lived.

"Jenny its time for lunch" a large male announced.

"you don't have to baby-sit me" she muttered.

He said nothing to this knowing full well that even though Jenny was young she could more than likely take on the strongest of vampires.

* * *

With Bella

"How is he?" Bella asked for what seemed like the millionth time in the last hour.

Carlisle didn't mind though. He answered, "He is still sleeping. His body is taking up a lot of energy to heal the insides"

Bella frowned, "Okay"

Rosalie had just gotten back from hunting with Emmett. She had gotten tired of having to hear Bella and smell the wolves. _'They're still here' _She thought irritated, _'were going to have to throw out that couch and hope the smell gets out of our house soon'_

Edward paid no attention to her. He didn't want to start fights with anyone right now. Especially since he was just irritated at Jacob's recurring dreams of him and Bella. He watched Bella go outside. With the excuse of not standing the smell he excused himself to follow her. Sam saw this but said nothing.

"I'm amazed you got used to their smell" Edward tried to figure out what she was thinking.

Bella frowned, "we adjusted"

"We? Oh… Sakura"

Bella remained silent. Edward not being able to read her thoughts realized just how much he had grown to rely on his gift. He couldn't even hold a stable conversation with her. He didn't want to bring up to the past for fear she would push away more, didn't want to talk about her hostile friend Sakura or the wolves and he didn't really want to ask about her new life for fear of hearing the name Marcello be mentioned.

"You know…" Bella spoke but stopped as if thinking over what she was about to say, "I left my phone at my house can I borrow yours?"

"yeah" he handed her his cell phone.

She took it and dialed Sakura's number. _'Weird' _Sakura wasn't answering.

Edward could see Bella's frustration at dialing the number another two times with the same results. Finally she returned his phone, "Thanks"

"Where is your friend Sakura?"

Bella tensed, "She's at home"

"Oh"

"She doesn't really like me"

Bella smiled, "No she doesn't"

"I don't blame her"

"you shouldn't"

"Things sure have changed"

Bella paused, "Yeah I've met all kinds of friends"

Edward frowned thinking of Marcello. The name itself seemed to torture him enough. "It happens when you live this life"

"How's the last century treating you?" Bella smiled thinking about how often a person could ask that to someone else.

'_Like hell' _he thought. "Its been rough. What about you?"

"Its been pretty good. With the people I have by my side its hard to have a bad time"

Well this wasn't the way he wanted this conversation to go. But at least they were starting to get on the speaking terms rather than the 'get away from me' terms they had been on. Edward smiled, "Sakura seems like a good person"

"She is" Bella said almost defensively.

Edward frowned. He didn't want to try to tell Bella of the oncoming betrayal from Sakura. It was sure to break her again. Just as he had. When he was about to speak Seth bolted through the woods. Leah followed behind her brother before passing him. They had caught scents of Sakura and another two vampires. Edward relayed the thoughts to Bella who ran after then as soon as she could. Edward heard the other wolves prepare to phase when he heard Seth's thoughts. _'She's gone'_

"Who?" Edward said though no one knew who he was talking to.

'_Sakura wait!' _Seth made animalistic sounds hoping Sakura would stop. She was running alongside a male vampire that Seth had never seen before. This only caused Sakura and the male to speed up and jump into the ocean. Seth was about to jump after them when Leah snarled at him not to. Bella however did jump. She watched Sakura and the male swim away. Speeding up her attempts to catch up Bella almost caught up with them until she saw them dive deeper before a huge wave crashed down onto her for just enough time for them to get away.

Edward walked inside of his house, "Sakura is gone"

His family didn't see much importance in this but the wolves did.

"Where?" Sam spoke.

"I don't know she just jumped into the ocean to get away from Seth, Leah and Bella."

"From Bella?" Sam was confused. "That doesn't sound right."

"Yeah Sakura and Bella are like this" Embry held up his hand showing his index finger and middle finger stuck to each other.

"There must be a mistake" Quil didn't want to believe that the only vampire they actually liked was gone.

Paul made his way to the door silently which was odd for him. Normally he would have had some sort of outburst going on about how vampires couldn't be trusted. Without a word he went outside and phased into his wolf form.

"What's up with him?" Emmett asked.

None of the wolves wanted to admit that they actually considered Sakura a friend. And with her leaving like that, well it was going to be hard all around. Bella, Seth and Leah returned moments later to the Cullen home. If she were human she'd be crying a river by now. _'why? There must be a reason' _Edwards words came to mind, _'Sakura is going to betray _you' (chapter 11)

She gasped, "No…. I refuse to… to…" but it made sense. The warnings, Sakura's reluctance to admit whatever Edward and Alice wanted her to admit, Sakura distancing herself more and more. "I don't believe him"

Edward let her words sink into herself guessing she was thinking about his warnings. Everyone watched in silence as Bella was having an internal battle. "She wouldn't betray me!" she hugged her torso, "She wont… she's not"

The Cullens glanced at each other. Before he could say anything Edward's phone rang. He could hear Alice's voice on the other end, "I saw what happened. I need you guys to start packing. Your going on a trip"

"What?"

"There's so much to do" Alice whispered to herself more than anything. "The war Edward. Its coming, they're all coming, get our friends. Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven and Amun's. Nomads… Garret… Mary… Eleazar for sure. There's more to this than-" she stopped, another vision taking hold of her.

"Alice? Alice!"

"Get whoever you can!" she cried before the line went dead.

Bella who was close enough to Edward heard the phone conversation perfectly, "A war?"

"Sakura is leading a war against us" Edward filled her and everyone else in.

No one could really deny that Sakura leaving was bad now. The wolves were silent. "What do we do now?" Jared asked.

"What else? We have to fight and we will kill our enemies" Sam answered.

"But… Sakura" Quil didn't feel right about this.

"Is an enemy now" the way Sam said this was so… definite. Like there was never any type of relationship between them and Sakura to begin with.

"There has to be more to it than that" Quil insisted.

"Yeah she's our friend" Seth cut in.

"Your" Leah corrected her brother scornfully.

"remember Victoria?" Embry grinned at the memory.

The Cullens hissed at the name except for Rosalie. "What about Victoria?" Edward asked.

"Chill we took care of her a long time ago" Embry smirked.

"No… Sakura did" Jared reminded.

"Right… Sakura did" Bella added. "I don't believe she betrayed me… she must be doing something to save us"

Sam snarled, "then don't count on us. We _will _kill her for opposing us"

And with that the wolves and vampires were separated again. Paul and Jared were about to get Jacob when they realized he was awake. "I couldn't sleep with all of your arguing"

"We're going to move you to my house Jacob" Sam announced.

"I'm with Bella" Jacob stopped his wolf brothers from grabbing him. "If Sakura is doing something it must be to help. She wouldn't betray Bella so easily."

"They have so much faith in Sakura" Edward noted.

"Jacob" Sam's voice was layered with his Alpha voice, "We are ALL going to my house now"

Jacob could feel the alpha voice wanting to make him go but his body refrained. He could feel his own alpha blood reject the indirect command. It had never occurred to Jacob that he would be able to leave Sam's pack. But leave he did, of course he didn't realize it right away.

"Fine you stay with the leeches" Sam growled when Jacob made no move to follow his order. "But the pack cant have two alphas"

Was that a challenge? Jacob wanted to fight. His body wanted to fight. He knew then that it was time to take his birthright back. "I'm not going to fight you Sam"

Sam sneered in return, "What you expect me to hand over the pack then?"

"I'm not saying that"

"Not like they'll follow you"

"I don't want them to"

"Some alpha without a pack" he mocked.

Jacob paused. He never thought about if the pack would accept his decision to be alpha. But Sam was right about the pack not being able to have two alphas. He could feel himself want to accept the challenge and tear Sam away from the alpha title. A title that only belonged to Jacob.

"You want the pack to go with you?" Sam gestured to his wolf brothers, "Make them"

Jacob was surprised and looked around at their faces before settling back on Sam, "_I _wont take away their free will"

Sam snarled then walked out barking a, "Let's go"

Quil and Embry stood in their spots. They glanced at each other then at Jacob. Their relationship with Jacob was much stronger than with Sam so it would make sense that they would stay with him. Jacob saw this, "Go on guys"

"Lets go" Sam repeated angrily.

Embry and Quil walked out without another word. Jacob was mad but said nothing. Even when Seth trailed out after his sister under Sam's order. After they were gone the atmosphere was less tense. Jacob sat on the couch next to Bella. He would have gone outside where it didn't stink of vampire but his injuries were still healing a bit. He guessed that just another hour and he would be up and running again, literally. Bella was uncomfortable being inside the Cullen home and even more so when Jacob draped his arm around her shoulders. Rosalie made a disgusted sound, Emmett grinned thinking about jokes he could crack at Bella, Esme worried about Edward, Edward wanted to rip Jacob to bits but of course didn't and Carlisle wanted to ask questions that they didn't have answers to yet.

"Bella" Carlisle broke the uncomfortable silence, "Do you know anything about what is happening?"

Bella shook her head, "Its never happened before"

"I say we do what Alice told us to do" Esme clasped her hands.

"But we don't have a chance do we?" Bella asked mostly to herself. "If we did… Alice would have stayed"

The Cullens went silent. Jacob spoke, "So there's going to be a vampire meeting or something"

"Looks like it" Bella answered.

"Alright then" Jacob stood up a little shakily.

"Would you let us fight Jacob?" Edward met Jacob's eyes.

Bella and everyone else in the room was confused. Edward spoke again, "As Jacob Black the descendant of Ephraim Black and pack leader, Would you let us fight for our existence?"

Jacob mulled it over, "Its not your existence I am willing to fight for"

Bella thought it was about her. She wasn't about to have her best friend killed over a vampire war against the her and the Cullens.

"You bloodsuckers sure are selfish" Jacob sighed eyed Bella, "I need to protect the humans that live here and if there's a vampire reunion then I'll have to make sure to keep these other leeches in line."

Bella smiled a bit at her friends reasoning. She should have known that it wasn't just about her. After all Jacob was a wolf for two reasons, one to kill vampires and two to protect humans.

Jacob walked stiffly to the door and opened it when Edward stopped him, "Can you do it alone though Jacob?"

It wasn't so much that Edward cared about Jacob's well being. More like he was concerned over Bella if she were to lose such a friend. Jacob didn't turn around to face Edward, "Don't insult me parasite"

Before Edward could answer Jacob disappeared into the trees. Bella stood up, "Where is he going?"

"To tell Sam"

"But I thought-"

"He knows he'll need some help protecting the people so he's going to make Sam do it. That way he can stay with us in the fight"

"Let's get to work" Carlisle clapped his hands together.

An hour later almost all Cullens and Bella were ready for their trips. Each had a backpack with maps with predestinated locations among other things they would need. Esme was going to stay to meet the vampires that her family sent back. Edward had wanted Bella to stay back but she insisted on helping, 'besides' she had said, 'I have my own friends to call'

"Ready to go?" Jacob hated not going with Bella but his obligation was to stay and protect the people from the new vampires. Only he would know how many there were. Well he, Seth and Leah who had joined his pack after he met with Sam. Embry and Quil didn't want to stay with Sam but had no choice when Sam ordered them to keep away from Jacob during the talk they shared.

"Yeah just about" Bella rechecked her map making sure she knew where to go first.

"How long will you be gone?" he slumped.

The way he did that made her want to laugh. He reminded her of a puppy with his ears down in disappointment when he found out he doesn't get the big milk bone or something. "I'll be back in a week okay Jake? I just need to get the word out there that I need help"

"Are your friends that dependable?"

Bella sighed. She really didn't know if they would come. Would they help her if she was going against Sakura? The one who brought them together in the first place? "I don't know Jake"

Not wanting to bring up anything bad Jacob took Bella's cold hand in his. "Here" he slipped on a bracelet with a small carved wolf. "I made it"

Bella lifted her wrist to see it better, "Its really pretty Jake thank you"

Edward tried not to listen but couldn't. It made him a bit jealous. He never got to give Bella anything when they were together. She would reject it saying something absurd of throwing them more out of balance.

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura had gone through as many possible outcomes as she could think of. She had studied every angle, every option and truly thought this to be the best one.

"Do we have enough time?" Leo sat on the plane next to his friend.

"If we do or not its too late now" she was confident. She had to be. After all what could they do? Jump off the plane and run back to Forks? Nope. She had to do this before she went back. If not, she was afraid of losing someone important to her. She saw Leo's unsure look and added, "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life obviously" He sarcastically smirked.

Sakura eyed him, "Good"

'_Your not just anyone Sakura, remember that' _Leo wanted to say. He knew that if Sakura wanted to she could easily raise an army and kill her opponent. She had made enough powerful friends through her years that was for sure. Question he wanted to ask was, what did they have that Sakura wants alive?


	15. Breakable After All

**Alright so here it is. Sorry for the long wait. Im guessing I rewrote this like literally four times. Jeez what a hassle, anyway. Hope you enjoy and all that. Anyway college started up again so I'll do my best to keep updating. Um I think thats it... please review. It really does motivate me to write more. Also I hope Im not confusing anyone with the new characters. There will be a lot! just saying. Ok so I will make up like a coven chart or something and type it in the next chapter k?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything of the Twilight Sage I only own my own made up characters like Souta, Sakura, Carlotta, um Calista (really like her not sure why. You'll meet her soon though ^_^) alright bed time finally. Night!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**BREAKABLE AFTER ALL**

Bella sat on the plane between a portly woman in a red suit and a tall man in a brown suit. The feather on his hat reminded her of a chicken for some odd reason. Pushing those thoughts and observations aside she sat back in her seat and pretended to sleep. The trip on the plane would take hours so she may as well get some thoughts sorted out.

Hours later Bella raised her hand to stop a taxi in Tokyo. It was a good thing she had picked up some Japanese while living there with Sakura or else she'd be completely lost when the driver asked her where to. Giving him the name of the place she felt him steal glances at her through the mirror. She smiled to herself. It had taken her a long time to get used to the idea that she wasn't as plain as she thought she was. Though she thanked the vampire transformation for that.

When they got there Bella handed him the money and got out of the car. There was a dirt road that led away from civilization into a group of trees. Grabbing her backpack straps to secure them onto her shoulders she started jogging. It wasn't long though, maybe two minutes later that she was greeted with the sight of three vampires at the door of an old hut. The oldest in vampire years and leader stepped forward to embrace her, "Bella!" her voice sounded like bells.

"Its good to see you again Haruka" Bella smiled at her.

The leader Haruka grinned in response. She was a tall well built woman. Her once tan skin now pale and her eyes a dull red meaning she was getting hungry. She was dressed in white kimono with red petals on the hems of the sleeves and a crimson obi tied it all together. The jade necklace she had around her neck had a dragon hanging from it. Her black hair was tied in a loose low ponytail with a red ribbon.

"Its been awhile" a girl with shorter than shoulder length black hair smiled from the leaders side. She wore a green and white school girl uniform (A/N YOU KNOW THE TYPE IF YOU'RE AN ANIME FREAK.. I MEAN FAN)

Bella nodded. The male in the group smiled at Bella, "Hello again" he wore the black male student uniform.

"Hey Kai" Bella was glad to see her friends but hated the circumstances.

"So what brings you here?" the leader gestured for Bella to go inside.

"I need your help"

"With what?" Haruka sat down with her two family members at her sides.

The small table in the center reminded Bella of Sakura. It looked just like the one Sakura had when they first met. With a frown she started, "Before I start I have to say, I don't think Sakura is bad. She cant be."

"Of course she's not" the small girl interrupted.

"So this has to do with Sakura then. Is she okay? Is that why you aren't together now?" the leader questioned.

"She left me to start a war against-" what could she call the Cullens? What were they to her? "A local clan where I live"

"There must be a reason"

"Of course there is Sakura wouldn't just do something to hurt you. She cares a lot about you" the small girl added.

"Right Chi" Bella smiled. "I need reinforcements to fight against them"

"Against Sakura?" the leader sounded almost offended.

"Yes I… a very dependable soure-" well Alice was a dependable source right? "-thinks there is more to this than meets the eye" she paused for their reactions.

The two youngest looked at each other then at their leader who crossed her arms. "I don't know about this. What do you think Bella? Do you think you can win against someone like Sakura?"

"But why would she go against Bella?" the young girl Chi shook her head sadly.

"I don't know if we can win. I just know that Sakura has her reasons but I have mine too. Innocent people will be killed if we don't fight" _'Not to mention I'll die. Would I be a match for Sakura? Of course not. Would I even fight her if it came to it?' _her mortal friends in Forks… her friends in La Push… Jacob. "I cant stand by and watch them die"

The trio sitting across from Bella smiled at her knowingly. The leader stood up, "We will back you up"

"Great" Bella sighed in relief. "Here is the map and money to buy the tickets to Forks"

"Your not going with us?" the young girl asked.

Bella shook her head, "I have a lot more stops to make and hopefully a lot more allies to send back"

The leader smiled, "Don't worry true friends will aid you"

"Thanks" Bella stood up. "The one waiting for you is named Esme Cullen. Make sure to feed outside of the state limits. My wolf friend wont like anyone feeding near him if possible"

"Wolf friend?" the leader raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see"

* * *

Two hours later

Bella arrived at another friends house. She didn't have to knock for them to know she was home. In an instant Bella found herself assaulted with expensive perfume and pale arms wrapped around her neck. "OH Bella!"

"Nice to see you too Nagihiko" Bella embraced her friend.

"We've been expecting you!"

Bella turned to Nagihiko's mate from around Nagihiko's arms, "I should have known you'd know"

He glanced at Bella innocently, "I wasn't watching honest"

Nagihiko was as tall as Bella. Her hair was almost a deep purple color and tied into a high ponytail. She wore a soft aqua colored turtleneck, clean cut navy jeans and brown shoes. Her husband and mate was a few inches taller with reddish hair. He wore a dark green shirt with black and yellow designs on the bottom right corner extending to the center of the shirt. His black dickie pants covered the tops of black and white shoes.

"Souta here was concerned when the tea leaves showed a friend in trouble" Nagihiko went to hold her husbands hand, "so he started checking up on all of our friends"

"Ah" Bella knowingly sighed, "well I've come to ask for a favor"

"Aw Bella honey you know we would help as much as inhumanly possible"

'I hope so' Bella smiled warily, "Well… its about Sakura"

"Did anything happen? Is she okay? Who am I going to kill?"

"Eh… sweetie?" her husband grabbed her shoulder. "relax"

"Er right… sorry" she looked abashed.

Bella took a deep unnecessary breath and explained everything. By the end of it Nagihiko looked torn between wanting to be faithful as a friend to Sakura or Bella. Her husband though had a very keen sense on what he thought was right. So of course, he sided with Bella. Nagihiko was a bit… apprehensive with the situation but agreed to go help, if only to protect their secret vampire world from the humans. She knew that if it got too out of hand that either the Volturi would step in or their secret would be exposed. Neither were good options. Bella gave them the money and a map to get to Forks. She knew it would take awhile but at least she had increased their odds if only a little.

"I'm off" Bella sighed glad she was able to do something as a vampire. She knew that as a human she would probably be made to hide somewhere away from the fights. This way she felt useful, not the weak fragile useless human she once was.

"Good Luck" the husband gave her a one armed hug. Nagihiko smiled and waved Bella off. It didn't unsettle Bella as much as she thought it would. After all, it was expected. Not everyone would be so willing to go against a long term friend because another friend said they needed to. Nagihiko had been really close to Sakura too so it seemed almost _wrong_ if she acted any other way.

"Two down…" Bella crossed out a red dot on her map with a black pen. "And five more stops to go"

* * *

Five Days Later

Bella returned to Forks happy that the situation had gone according to plan. When she made it to the Cullen home however she noticed that her friends were very separated from the other vampires that gathered. It seemed that an argument had broken out between them. About what? Who knew.

"Bella!" Jacob ran down the porch steps to embrace Bella in a tight hug.

"Missed you too" she laughed glad it didn't seem like she was returning to some kind of a war zone. This way she felt more like just a friend coming home.

Of course Bella noticed Edward looking at them while standing on the front porch. Bella let go of Jacob yet still standing close to him. Aw hell she was in a good mood to be back, "Hey Edward"

Edward looked surprised then just happy, "Welcome back Bella"

"Why are my friends so…"

"distant?" Jacob helped.

"Uh…" she wasn't sure distant was the right word.

"Your friends are just on the 'there must be more to Sakura' side while ours are…" Edward couldn't find the right words.

Bella didn't need any more explanation. She went up the steps, through the door and faced the large amount of vampires in the Cullen house. Edward was at her side in an instant while Jacob although he wished he could go in was currently trying to not breath or rather, breath the least as possible outside. This many vampires made the air almost taste like bleach mixed with an insane amount of sugar. Sweet… stinging… painful. That's how the air was to Jake, Leah and Seth.

It was hard to not be noticed since most of the vampires turned to look at Bella and Edward enter. If she were human Bella was sure she'd be hyperventilating right now. Just as she was about to speak a tall male broke through the crowd. His body the age of his forties, "You have some explaining to do"

Murmurs were heard throughout the home but there were too many for Bella to make sense of all of them at once. She did however catch a few words here and there, 'traitor' 'Sakura's betrayal' 'no good' 'dead friends.' The last one had confused her but she spoke, "My friends who know Sakura know that she isn't the type to hurt a friend or even wrong an innocent but lately… Sakura had been distant."

Edward took over, "my sister Alice Cullen who sees visions of the future saw Sakura with an army ready to kill us and kill innocents all to acquire this land to feed"

"But Forks is a small place" a woman with strawberry like tints in her blonde hair spoke up. "They wouldn't get much here and even if there was there's only the Olympic Coven who would remotely pose a threat"

"Which is why they want to kill us Tanya" Edward agreed.

'_Tanya?' _Bella eyed the woman. There was something she should remember in her human memories about her. Whatever it was it was just too buried insider her mind to resurface.

"But this cant all be for the land" this time a tall dark haired man stepped forward, his skin had an olive tint to it "I don't think they would raise an army just to take the Cullens down. It would be a waste. There wouldn't even be enough blood to go around in Forks to feed the army"

Bella winced at the blood feast image in her head, "What are you saying?"

Eleazar started pacing consumed in his own thoughts. Most vampires watched while others questioned their partners in low voices. Edward answered an unspoken question of Eleazar's, "You really think that's what it could be?"

He shrugged, "I see no other good reason for them to bring war"

Carlisle stepped forward, "Fill us in son"

Edward nodded, "he thinks they're not really after the blood here but just to destroy our coven. According to some here others have been dying, Sakura's friends and allies have been getting picked off. Allies who reside all over the world. It must only be so they can rid the world of the competition, other vampires."

Bella cringed. _'Who would do that? And why?' _the answer came almost immediately when she overheard a teen vamp say, "no wonder there aren't as many as there should be"

It hit Bella like bricks… "That's not it. She must be doing this…."

Edward turned towards her, "Who?"

"Her own friends…" she clenched her hands into tight fists, "just to stop a resistance from forming…" That had to be it. It made sense. Sakura had once told Bella that she had participated in her share of wars and knew just how to maneuver in such a way that the enemy would lose before they got a chance to fight. _'That must be her way to out maneuver us…_' "Sakura knew… she knew I would search out allies and… she's killing them."

Gasps, growls and muffled voices were heard. Edward looked saddened about how Sakura was truly turning out to be. And here he thought she was a good friend to Bella. She was worse… hell he was putting himself in the same category as Sakura. They had both made Bella love them, both made her trust them blindly and both had crushed her to pieces with only words or well really wordless actions.

* * *

"Oh more cold weather!" girl the age of seventeen shouted happily. She wore black pants and a yellow shirt under a thick brick red jacket. A long white scarf wrapped around her neck covering her mouth and tip of her nose. She pressed her nose to the glass separating her from the outside of the plane. Even if she didn't see the clouds promising rain she could smell the rain.

"Ehawee sure likes the cold huh" her sister Callista commented leaning forward in her seat trying to get a good view of the window which as being blocked by Ehawee. Callista wore a black turtle neck, navy blue jeans, black leather boots and a golden chain with a golden cross.

"Ehawee likes everything" another sister commented opening a magazine to read. The plane ride was making her dizzy.

"and you don't like anything Maggie" Callista stated.

"Tch" Maggie snorted. She hated her real name Magaskawee and preferred being called Maggie. Maggie wore a light brown tunic with black trim alone the edges and a black lace to tie under her bust.

"Calm down. We're almost there" Kateri the age of twenty three smiled. She had been too accustomed to the cold weather for years being the oldest. She wore army green pants and a black short sleeved shirt. She never tended to change her style except in colors. So most of the time she wore the same type of pants and a short sleeved shirt.

"Ah!… Ah!… AH!… AHCHOO!" an eighteen year old cringed, "Why cant we ever go to sunny place like Mexico or Miami… or Hawaii" she sighed happily at the thought. "I'll even take Arizona" Her plaid gray sweater was worn over a black tank top and she wore light gray skinny jeans which were tucked into comfortable black flat boots.

"Shut up already Fala" two male twins muttered in unison, they each wore similar clothing but different colors. They wore ripped up faded jeans, one was baby blue and the other was navy blue. The one with baby blue jeans wore a black shirt while the other wore a white shirt. Both had denim jackets on, of course the one with the black shirt had his as a light blue and the one with the white shirt had a black jacket. "As long as we get to kick some a-"

"Etu, Jacy Sh!" the twenty three year old Kateri eyed the twins.

"We're almost there" another seventeen year old smiled. She played with her black bangs, twirling them between her fingers. She wore a purple shirt with a sad black bunny under a rainbow and black skinny jeans.

"Your right Nina" her half sister Mika peered out of the airplane they were in. "wow we're above the clouds" She wore a pink t-shirt and white skinny jeans. People couldn't tell they were related considering Mika took after her father. Her pale skin and blue eyed stood out among her sisters. The only thing she had gotten from her mother was her wavy black hair that ended at her shoulder blades.

"Ugh…" a girl made gagging sounds, "Don't remind me" She wore a crimson short sleeved shirt, crimson and black striped arm warmers, black hat, black shorts and black and red leg warmers. She clutched a brown paper bag for dear life.

The one playing with her bangs Nina turned, "Is Kira _still_ airsick?"

"Yeah it doesn't look like she's getting better" a girl named Oojin patted Kira.

The only one who said nothing since she was fast asleep was curled on her side in her seat. Her gentle snores reminded them how exhausted they all were. Something about flights that lasted hours would drain a person for sure.

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing in a few moments" the pilot announced over the intercom.

"Oh thank God" Kira gasped between gags. Her sisters watched amused at the sight.

* * *

With Bella

Bella was out with Edward hunting. She would have happily gone with Jake but he was still pretty grossed out that she drunk blood. Bella had commented on his diet of raw deer to which he replied 'it's a wolf thing' and walked off to join his pack for rounds of the house. If Edward had a heartbeat Bella would have made it stop by heart attack when she gracefully pounced on a mountain lion. Edward had to muster up all of his self restraint not to jump and separate Bella from danger. When she stood up unscathed Edward breathed a sigh of relief. Bella noticed but chose not to comment on it. Edward was next, he took down a rather large deer and drank his fill. Bella waited patiently letting her mind wander to why it was that only she and Edward were hunting together. The Cullens along with the rest of the vampires in the house already had a partner to hunt with. Even the nomads had paired up to hunt when needed. She would have traded but in doing so she felt that she was running from Edward. Something she refused to do. She refused to accept that he could affect her enough for her to want to be away from him. Whether positive or not she would not give him that pleasure.

On their way back they crossed the meadow Edward had taken Bella to when she was human. Bella stopped to enjoy the scenery while Edward actually laid down on the long grass. His chest rose and fell with each unneeded breath. His eyes were closed making him seem as if he was sleeping.

Bella sat cross legged twenty feet away on the grass. She let herself be immersed in the sounds. Ants scurried across the dirt, a squirrel up in a tree chewing on his meal, Edwards breathing, deer somewhere off to the North.

"I know you wont believe me but I have to say this…" Edward spoke softly knowing she would hear.

Bella wanted to make him stop but he continued, "I am so sorry for leaving. I really thought it was the right thing to do but if you don't forgive me I understand. I just want us to start over"

Bella listened to him talk before getting up on her feet at a human speed, "I don't"

Not quitting Edward started again, "Bella I-"

"Look Edward. Yes I loved you, when I was HUMAN. Now I don't and I wont ever feel the same about you so please just…"

"Don't ask me that Bella" he said sternly.

"What?"

"Don't ask me to give up on you. I wont. Even if I have to spend all eternity convincing you that I'm sorry."

"Well its going to be a long eternity for you then" she turned and walked away from him.

'_and as usual when things came to Bella, it did not go according to plan' _he followed her back to the Cullen home.

When they got there a large woman, Zafrina came forth. "Come Bella, we must practice"

Bella nodded. She wanted to be able to do as much as possible to help. They spent hours and hours practicing projection of Bella's power. Some inside the home were curious enough to watch and even aid in the training. One of her friends from Sakura walked towards Bella, "see if you can stop this from hitting your friends"

Bella saw his hand raise up towards her friends then at the sky before swinging down in a quick motion. The ground beneath their feet trembled and cracked threatening to swallow them. "This isn't mental!" Bella panicked.

The man then raised his arm again and attacked with not only his power but lunged forward to attack her hand to hand. Unable to keep up with the very fast events Bella instinctively dodged but as she did she was kicked into a large boulder. Airborne dirt surrounded her making her cough at the uncomfortable taste. This time the taste was right. Dirt tasted like dirt. Underneath her the boulder had protested and broken into smaller pieces. When she saw the next attack coming she noticed something crucial. He was stepping directly on a crack without falling into it. He seemed to float on what would be the ground instead. That was when she caught on. He lifted his hand once more but this time Bella didn't move.

"Aren't you going to run?" he mocked. "protect your friends?"

"Its not real" she muttered, "this is an illusion"

"is it?" he lunged at her causing her to block his fist.

Now she was confused. _'if the crack is an illusion then… why can I really feel him?' _

"confused?" he smirked.

"Your real… but the crack isn't. Your mixing reality with illusions" she smiled now knowing what she should have been doing. This was much harder though, to block an attack and project at once. She needed to protect her friends but then she would leave herself wide open to attack. When it came to it would she leave them unguarded? Even if she protected them and got attacked she would be killed leaving them anyway. She tried to project but even practicing for hours she could only project ten feet around her like a bubble when not attacked. _'I wonder if there is a way to mold it to their forms' _

Bella was currently sitting on the roof of the Cullen home. She hadn't wanted to go back to her own house since it reminded her too much of Sakura. She had asked for a red journal to be retrieved though. Esme had happily gotten it for her along with some clothing though un-needed with Alice's very well stocked closet around. Speaking of Alice…

"Any luck reaching her?" Bella asked Edward who was yet again dialing his adopted sisters phone number.

"No she turned it off" he let out a frustrated growl.

"Its not like Alice" Bella frowned. _'why should I care anyway? She left me too'_

Edward frowned knowing Bella was right. Both smelled Jacob coming their way. He had been busy making new plans with Sam and his pack just in case. "Hey Bella"

"Hey Jake" Bella smiled.

Jacob's eyes drifted over to Edward, "Edward"

"Jacob" Edward echoed.

"Sorry I've been really busy with Sam-"

"Tell him it wont be necessary" Edward cut in harshly.

Jacob glared at Edward. Bella glanced between the two feeling slow even with her super fast mind, "Alright did I miss something?"

"Nothing" Jacob avoided her gaze keeping focused on her ex.

"Sam thinks-" Edward leaned his head towards Bella but kept his eyes on Jacob.

Jacob took a step forward, "Don't"

"Alright someone tell me NOW" Bella crossed her arms.

Jacob exhaled deeply clenching his jaw. His fists shook slightly, "He is making plans to kill the vampires that are here in Forks now while he can. He sees it as a great opportunity to rid the world of a great number of lee-vampires"

Bella blinked twice then uncrossed her arms. _'after the years we spent together! He is so willing to kill us!' _She then walked quickly past them with her fists swinging at her sides.

"You shouldn't have said anything" Jacob growled at Edward.

"And what? Let our friends die?" Edward snapped.

"I was going to tell her eventually" he crossed his arms.

"When? When your jaws are around her throat?" he defended.

"Well your to blame too! Now she'll be thinking about her friends getting killed by the wolves!"

"I'm not going to lie to Bella!"

"Yeah and leaving her to suffer here after lying to her that you wanted her doesn't count?"

"I thought she'd be happy!"

"You're a fucking idiot! If you wanted her to be happy you should have stayed away from here forever!"

"I wasn't counting on her being changed!"

"Your so damn full of it!"

"What?"

"Did you really forget about Victoria?"

"HEY!" Rosalie growled. Both turned their heads to her angrily. She tapped her foot on the floor and her hands were placed on her hips, "Carlisle and Bella want us to meet with them in the living room"

Both guys walked inside. Edward wanted to smirk when he could easily slip in while Jacob had to stay by the door since the smell was too strong with all the vampires in the room. Carlisle spoke up when he got everyone's attention, "Bella and I were talking and experimenting with a few of her friends talents"

The way Carlisle said this was as if he had thoroughly enjoyed the new things he had learned about Bella's friends. Bella spoke next, "Saku- I mean… A friend once thought we could combine some of our talents so Carlisle and I asked two of my friends Carlotta and Souta to help us see who is planning and what they're planning to attack us. See my friend Souta here-" she motioned to Souta who stood by her (Nagihiko's mate for those who don't remember who Souta is) . "-can see people where they are and what they're doing but only if he knows them. Carlotta-"

A tall red head by Carlisle smiled proudly. She was muscular and had that rugged look to her that made her seem like the type of person you didn't want to piss off. Bella continued, "has the ability to project what other people are thinking or seeing"

"Fascinating" Carlisle couldn't help himself. He wanted to know more about Sakura's friends. They seemed like a talented bunch.

Bella ignored him. "Souta is going to try to find Sakura"

"Sakura knows all of our talents. Don't you think she'll find a way to counter them?" an unusually short girl mentioned. Eyes darted to her making her regret speaking at all.

Bella considered this, "its true but we have no other choice. Besides she doesn't know all of the talents." A few faces smiled and others grinned sheepishly knowing she was referring to them. "Well Souta… lets start this"

Souta nodded and focused his thoughts on Sakura. A few feet behind him Nagihiko shook her head sadly. She wanted so desperately to stop him from helping Bella. But what could she do? Who should she side with? Her loyalties had always been clear. First was her mate Souta, then her older brother Tanake, then Sakura and finally Bella. Souta found himself reveling in an old memory of Sakura and him. Carlotta started her job when Souta closed his eyes. "This is going to feel real but remember its not" were her last words before all of the vampires, and Jacob were shown Souta's every thought at the moment.

Souta's thoughts

First it was a blur or images. Most held Nagihiko. Then slowly they all showed Sakura. Sakura playing, Sakura laughing, Sakura fighting, Sakura being angry and more. His focus then stopped on one particular memory.

_**Flashback**_

_**Souta sat awkwardly in a classroom. Humans avoided him and it was his first time in a school since his transformation. He didn't like how his friends' kids or were they grandkids? Whispered about him. Of course he heard. He could hear everything. Their 'hushed' whispers, the ragged breathing of students outside in P.E, the sighs of the girls and most of all their heartbeats. He could hear them so loudly in his ears he had felt as if they were taunting him. Daring him to make a move to drink their precious blood. Daring him to expose his secret. Souta clenched his fists sitting as far away as possible and nearest to the window. His eyes were a weird purple combination since he had inherited his mothers blue eyes. The red in his new eyes didn't blend well with the colored blue contacts he had bought to try and cover them up. Thus giving him the weird purple coloring. Souta couldn't believe he had been talked into trying to blend in with college students. It wasn't fair. The family that had taken him in pretended to be normal and insisted he sign up for school again. The memory continued on to show Sakura walk in with a cup from a fast food joint in one hand and a bottle of red soda in the other. Of course Souta noticed when she stopped in front of his desk as if waiting for something.**_

_**When he didn't reply Sakura sighed, "Which one do you want?" human students turned to watch the scene between the two most gorgeous students in school. "its human blood but it wont make you slaughter anyone so drink up" she added so quickly and silently that no human even saw or heard her at all.**_

"_**Uh… thanks" he reached up to take the cup leaving her to drink the 'soda' in peace.**_

_**Walking next to the desk she plopped herself into the desk on his right, "don't look at me like that"**_

_**Souta abruptly shot his gaze to the cup in his hands. It smelled delicious. He idly wondered where she had gotten human blood to begin with. Though admittedly once he took a sip he didn't stop until he finished it completely. Sakura watched him with amused eyes, "here" she handed him her 'soda' too.**_

"_**Are you sure?" he really wanted the drink but thought she should drink too.**_

"_**Don't worry about it"**_

"_**Thanks a lot I owe you" he started drinking the blood at a fast pace. He looked like some track star who had just run thirty miles and was now getting his first real sip of water. **_

_**Sakura placed her elbow on the table using her fist as a prop for her head, "Don't mention it. I just don't want our secret to be exposed"**_

_**Girls had swooned at that while boys had cursed Souta for being the guy to attract Sakura. Clearly they didn't know what the two were really talking about and Sakura had a feeling they would freak out if they knew anyway. Sakura then turned her head away from him, "Don't go thinking I care about you either okay? You get into problems and its your deal got it?"**_

"_**Y-yeah" Souta could have sworn he saw Sakura smiling.**_

_**Then the picture changed to Sakura walking through dark corridors. Her face was expressionless and her hair poked out slightly from the black robes she was wearing down to her ankles. She had the hood of the cloak covering her as much as possible.**_

_**Outside of the memories/flashback thing**_

'_this is it. Now I will know for sure if she's my sister or not' _Bella thought.


End file.
